The Sixth Summon! (Final Act)
by bopdog111
Summary: Six years after the events of Daughter, Dawn, and everyone else are thrown to a new adventure featuring new friends, new enemies, new Summoning, and new events! Ace who is now a young boy has decided to help them in this adventure with his best friends, family, and Deck known as Digimon to stop the evils! Co-Authored with Ulrich362! See Revisions of the Hive's Revenge!
1. Link into the VRAINS!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. This could be our final attempt. Daughter deserves a sequel, and there's gotta be one at some point.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, Bopdog's right and hopefully this time it works out.**

**bopdog111: And this time a different change of Time-Line. Instead of this taking 4 years after Daughter this takes 6 years after Daughter.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so everyone's a little bit older.**

**bopdog111: Let's see how this goes.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been six years ever since Sardon's defeat. In those six years quite a lot had happened, nearly all of it good. Both Dawn, and Haru have eventually confessed to each other, and have been boyfriend, and girlfriend. And we are now at the arena.

"Alright everyone! It is time for the final match!" Nico called, "From the left we have a lad to fight Zarc after being defeated by him years ago, Tom Redfield!"

Tom little older stepped forward.

"I wonder how this match will go." Ray noted thoughtfully before turning to her five counterparts. "What do you guys think?"

They shrugged at that.

"And the right a mysterious fellow who is serious, and is about just as skilled as Yusei, Yusaku Fujiki!" Nico called.

At that a blue haired teen wearing a black School Uniform, and having on a classic duel disk walked forward.

"Big sis, do you think I'll ever be good enough to compete like you guys? I want to make you all proud." an older Ace mentioned looking at Dawn.

"I know you can be Ace." Dawn smiled with her voice got deeper to a elegant voice due to being 14.

Ace smiled happily at that before frowning when an older Haru embraced Dawn from behind and kissed her cheek. "Do you have to do that?"

"What? Can't I greet my girl the way I want?" Haru asked with his voice deeper, and having a smile.

Ace pouted before sighing and turning to watch the duel.

"Alright Duelists! Get your hands set, and battle!" Nico announced as both Duelists drew their hand, "The Action Field for today is a new recent one known as Sky Fortress!"

* * *

_Sky Fortress_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

At that they appeared in a fortress where it's in the sky like the name says as Yusaku looked around before asking, "This fit nicely with you?"

"It's fine with me." Tom replied. "A fitting place for my victory."

"MASTER DUEL!" the two declared.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Before I Forget by Slipknot)**

**Yusaku: 4000**

**Tom: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yusaku 1st Turn:

"I'll go first. I draw!" Yusaku draw before saying, "First by discarding a level 2 or lower monster from my hand I can summon Bitrooper!"

At that a white cybernetic monster appeared.

* * *

_Bitrooper_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can send 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"What is that?" Tom questioned.

Meanwhile in the stands Ace's eyes widened. "Wow..."

"And then I summon ROM Cloudia!" Yusaku added as a black sheep being appeared.

* * *

_ROM Cloudia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Cyberse monster in your GY, except "ROM Cloudia"; add it to your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your Deck, except "ROM Cloudia"._

* * *

Tom just nodded.

"When ROM Cloudia is summoned, I can add a level 4 or lower Cyberse from my graveyard to my hand." Yusaku said as he added the card he discarded, "And this activates the effect of Latency in my hand! Since it's added to my hand from the graveyard, I can summon it!"

At that a pink hourglass being appeared.

* * *

_Latency_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is added from your GY to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card. If this card Summoned this way is sent to the GY as Link Material: You can draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Latency" once per turn._

* * *

"Three monsters on his first turn?" Kelly asked in shock before turning to Mokuba. "He could use those easy."

Mokuba nodded.

"And now appear the Circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as a big box appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 level 1 monster!"

At that Latency flew to the Bottom Arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Linkuriboh!" Yusaku called as a blue tailed like Kuriboh appeared ready.

* * *

_Linkuriboh_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 300_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 Level 1 Monster_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Tribute this card; change that opponent's monster's ATK to 0, until the end of this turn. If this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 Level 1 monster; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Linkuriboh" once per turn._

* * *

"Oh, and Yusaku displays an early Link Summon." Nico announced.

"Next is Latency's ability! Since it's used for a Link Summon while it's summoned from it's ability, I can draw a card!" Yusaku called drawing.

Tom just watched in annoyance.

"And for the second time! Circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared, "The Summoning Conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters! I set Linkuriboh, and Bitrooper in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the bottom-left, and bottom markers.

"Link Summon! Come forth Link 2! Cyberse Witch!"

A red hair digital witch appeared with 800 attack points.

* * *

_Cyberse Witch_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_If a monster is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can banish 1 Spell from your GY; add 1 Cyberse Ritual Monster and 1 "Cynet Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. During your Main Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Witch" once per turn._

* * *

"Are you finished?" Tom asked him.

"Not even close." Yusaku told him, "I activate One-Time Passcode!"

* * *

_One-Time Passcode_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Security Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000) in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "One-Time Passcode" per turn._

* * *

"This summons a Security Token to where Cyberse Witch points at!" Yusaku said as a small Cyberse appeared.

* * *

_Security Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_Summoned by the effect of "One-Time Passcode"._

* * *

"This then activates Cyberse Witch's ability! Since a monster is Special Summoned where she points at by banishing a Spell like One-Time Passcode, I can add both Cynet Ritual, and a Cyberse Ritual Monster to my hand!" Yusaku called showing both cards.

"I knew it would be popular again." Gale smiled happily.

"That's true." Yuki chuckled wrapping an arm around her.

"And now since that effect was used Cyberse Witch can summon a level 4 or lower Cyberse!" Yusaku called, "Come back Bitrooper!"

The white cyberse appeared.

"And now I activate Cynet Ritual, and sacrifice both my Token, and Bitrooper!" Yusaku called as the two monsters vanished.

* * *

_Cynet Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Cyberse Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 Ritual Monster from the GY; Special Summon 2 "Cynet Tokens" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is sent to the GY._

* * *

"The contract has been made. The sage who wields dark power inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Rise, Cyberse Magician!" Yusaku chanted as a blonde haired man having on a visor, and wielding a staff appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cynet Ritual". Any damage you take is halved. (You cannot halve the same damage twice this way.) While you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this card battles a Link Monster, it gains 1000 ATK during that damage calculation only. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Tom glared at him.

"And now appear the third time! The Circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the Circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse! I set Link 2 Cyberse Witch, and ROM Cloudia in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up entering the Top, Bottom, and Bottom-Left Arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Encode Talker!" Yusaku called as a blue shield digital warrior appeared.

* * *

_Encode Talker_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Wow." Ace whispered in awe. "Is he going to win already?"

"I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn." Yusaku ended with both a Link-3, and a Ritual Monster on his field at once.

"That was an impressive move." Yuto admitted.

Tom 1st Turn:

Tom drew his card before pausing and looking at the field. "All your moves were for nothing."

"And why is that?" Yusaku asked him.

"It's simple, I activate Polymerization to merge Dark Magician, Defender, the Magical Knight, The Tricky, Magician of Faith, and Neo the Magic Swordsman together." Tom smirked.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The five spellcasters fused together.

"Come forth Quintet Magician!" Tom called as his ultimate monster appeared. "Since I used five different Spellcasters to summon him all your cards are destroyed!"

* * *

_Quintet Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Spellcaster/Fusion_

_ATK: 4500_

_DEF: 4500_

_5 Spellcaster monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned using 5 Spellcaster monsters with different names: You can destroy all cards your opponent controls. This face-up card on the field cannot be Tributed, nor used as Fusion Material, also it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

The magician called a storm.

"Counter Trap Card open! Cynet Conflict!" Yusaku called.

* * *

_Cynet Conflict_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect is activated while you control a "Code Talker" monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, banish that card, and if you do that, until the end of next turn, your opponent cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards, with that original name. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Conflict" per turn._

* * *

"What is that?" Tom questioned.

"While I control a Code Talker, I can negate the activating Spell, Trap, or Monster effect but that's not all!" Yusaku called as Encode Talker defended his field from the storm.

Tom glared at him. "Fine, but you won't be destroying my Quintet Magician, none of your effects can do that."

"Cynet Conflict doesn't destroy the card it negates... It instead banishes!" Yusaku revealed.

Hearing that Tom's eyes widened before looking around and grabbing an Action Card. "I play Invisibility!"

* * *

_Invisibility_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

Quintet Magician was defended by the effect of Conflict.

"Oh that was close! Tom would've been left with no cards had his monster been banished!" Nico announced.

"Quintet Magician attack Encode Talker!" Tom called.

The Magician attempts to attack.

"That won't help either!" Yusaku called, "While Cyberse Magician is out you can't attack, or target other monsters on my field with effects but him since I control a Link Monster!"

"Fine, then I'll attack that monster instead." Tom stated in annoyance. "You'll lose soon enough either way."

Quintet Magician charged a spell, and fired it.

"I activate Encode Talker's ability! When a monster it points too should be destroyed in battle that monster isn't destroyed, and I don't take any damage!" Yusaku revealed as Cyberse Magician was unaffected by Quintet Magician's spell.

"Wow." Ace repeated before looking up at Zarc. "Daddy, do you think all my big sisters can help me get that strong?"

"Course they can." Zarc smiled.

"This guy has some crazy defense." Yuya remarked.

"Yeah, he definitely does." Stacy agreed. "I don't know if Tom can win this one."

"Encode Talker's other ability! Until this end phase when that battle is over it, or the monster it points too gains attack points equal to the attack points of the opposing monster that battled!" Yusaku added, "Cyberse Magician gains those points!"

_Cyberse Magician: **(ATK: 2500 + 4500 = 7000)**_

Tom's eyes widened in horror before shaking his head. "If it's only until the end phase then I'm fine, I end my turn."

"During this end phase, Encode Talker's ability wears off so Cyberse Magician's attack points return to normal." Yusaku told him.

_Cyberse Magician: **(ATK: 7000 - 4500 = 2500)**_

* * *

**Yusaku: 4000**

**Tom: 4000**

* * *

Yusaku 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Yusaku called drawing.

"I wonder what he'll do this time." Yugo mentioned thoughtfully.

"And now I summon Cyberse Gagdet!" Yusaku called as a small monster appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Gadget_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 300_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Gadget" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard but it can't have it's abilities." Yusaku told his opponent, "Come back Latency!"

The monster appeared again.

Tom glared at him.

"And now appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are two Cyberse! I set Encode Talker, and Cyberse Gadget in the Link Markers!"

The top flew up to the Bottom, and Bottom-Right Arrows.

"Link Summon! Come out Link 2, Cyberse Wicckid!" Yusaku called as a small boy having short hair appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Wicckid_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_This Link Summoned card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Cyberse monsters this card points to cannot be destroyed by card effects. If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can banish 1 Cyberse monster from your GY; add 1 Cyberse Tuner from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Wicckid" once per turn._

* * *

"How many monsters can he summon in two turns?" an older Lilly asked in disbelief.

"And now I activate Gadget's ability! Since it's sent to the graveyard, I can summon a Gadget Token!" Yusaku called as a small monster appeared.

* * *

_Gadget Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Cyberse Gadget"._

* * *

"And now Cyberse Wicckid's ability!" Yusaku called, "Since a monster is summoned where it points at by banishing ROM Cloudia from the graveyard, I can add a Cyberse Tuner Monster to my hand! I add Cyberse Synchron!"

Hearing that an older Alex, Leo, Luna, and Lester all looked surprised.

"He can Synchro Summon too?" Leo asked in shock.

"And now I activate Cynet Optimize!" Yusaku added.

* * *

_Cynet Optimize_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 Cyberse monster, also for the rest of this turn, you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck, except Cyberse monsters (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of "Cynet Optimize" once per turn. If a "Code Talker" monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"So now once a turn, I can summon a Cyberse from my hand!" Yusaku called, "I summon the last card in my hand, Cyberse Synchron!"

At that a white digital being appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; increase its Level by its original Level until the end of this turn. If your monster(s) in the Extra Monster Zone would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Synchron" once per turn._

* * *

"Now level 1 Cyberse Synchron tune with level 2 Gadget Token!" Yusaku called as Cyberse Synchron turned to 1 ring while the Token turned to 2 stars.

**(LV: 1 + 2 = 3)**

"I Synchro Summon, Cyberse Integrator!" Yusaku called as a small blue machine appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Integrator_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
__If this card is Synchro Summoned, you can: Special Summon 1 Cyberse Tuner from your hand or GY in Defense Position, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Cyberse monsters. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Integrator" once per turn.__

* * *

Thud.

Shocked the group looked to see Ace had fallen from his seat after leaning forward to see Yusaku's moves.

"Ace?" Dawn ran to him.

Ace was just staring at the duel with amazement in his eyes.

"And now Integrator's ability! Since it's Synchro Summoned, I can summon a Cyberse Tuner monster from my hand, or my graveyard in defense mode! Come back Cyberse Synchron!" Yusaku called as his Tuner appeared again.

"Another Synchro?" Tom questioned.

"Not right now. But this is how. I activate Synchron's Special Ability! I can double the level of a level 4 or lower monster on my field!" Yusaku revealed, "I double Integrator's level!"

_Integrator: **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**_

"A tuner that doubles the monster's level?" Lester inquired. "This Yusaku is impressive."

"Yeah, he is." Luna agreed.

"And now level 1 Synchron tunes level 6 Integrator!" Yusaku called as Synchron turned to 1 ring again, and Integrator turned to 6 stars.

**(LV: 1 + 6 = 7)**

"Flash of Lightning! The unknown power transforms into a soaring dragon! Synchro Summon! Descend! Cyberse Quantum Dragon!" Yusaku chanted as a white, and blue four eyed dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyberse Quantum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
__While you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. Once per turn, at the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can return that opponent's monster to the hand, also, this card can make a second attack in a row.__

* * *

"Look at Ace, Zarc." Ray smiled.

Zarc did so. After falling from his seat Ace had gotten as close to the duel as he could and was watching with excitement in his eyes before periodically glancing at his sisters to ask them something before smiling wider at their answer and turning to the duel again.

"And my turn isn't done yet! Integrator's ability!" Yusaku called, "When this Synchro Summoned card leaves the field, I can draw 1 card!"

Yusaku drew.

"And now I summon Backup Secretary!" Yusaku called as a woman wearing a visor appeared, "I can summon this card since, I control a Cyberse!" Appear the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least two Effect monsters! I set Link 2 Cyberse Wicckid, and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Decode Talker!"

At that a purple version of Encode appeared wielding a sword.

* * *

_Decode Talker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_Gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a card(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"And now Linkuriboh's ability! By tributing a level 1 monster on my field, I can summon it!" Yusaku called as Latency vanished as Linkuriboh appeared, "Decode Talker gains 500 attack points for every monster it points at! Power Integration!"

Decode Talker glowed. **(ATK: 2300 + (500 * 2) = 3300)**

Tom was just staring at the field in shock. "Just who are you?"

"Battle! Quantum Dragon attacks Quintet Magician!" Yusaku called.

"Are you insane, your dragon is far weaker than my Quintet Magician." Tom pointed out.

"Quantum Dragon's ability! Before damage is applied your monster returns to your hand!" Yusaku revealed, "Driveback Shot!"

Hearing that Tom looked around before noticing an Action Card and running to it. Yusaku didn't attempt to stop him.

"I activate Evasion!" Tom called.

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

The spell failed to activate.

"What?" Tom questioned.

"Didn't you remember?" Yusaku asked him, "As long as I have a Link Monster on my field, Cyberse Magician prevents you from attacking or targeting my monsters with effects!"

Tom's eyes widened in horror hearing that. With that Quantum Dragon's effect succeed leaving Tom open.

"And if you think of using that card on Magician don't bother!" Yusaku added, "Quantum Dragon has that same effect which means..."

"Tom can't attack or target Yusaku's monsters with effects at all!" Nico cried in shock.

"No!" Haru cried in horror.

"And now Cyberse Magician, Quantum Dragon, Linkuriboh, Decode Talker! Attack his Life Points directly!" Yusaku called as his all his monsters fired blasts at Tom.

The blasts all struck as Tom cried out.

* * *

**Yusaku: 4000**

**Tom: 0000**

**Yusaku wins the duel!**

* * *

"What a duel! Finishing a Duel in just two turns, and not taking a single point of damage let's give it up for our mysterious Duelist, Yusaku Fujiki!" Nico cried as the crowd cheered for Yusaku.

"Daddy, can we meet him?" Ace asked excitedly.

Zarc chuckled, "Sure we can."

Yusaku meanwhile walked over to Tom, and offered him a hand. Tom stared at it before frowning and getting up on his own without taking his hand. Yusaku at that pocket his hand saying, "You tried your best well."

"Whatever." Tom frowned walking off.

Yusaku looked on at him leaving. As he was leaving Ace walked up to him. "Mr. Yusaku?"

"Hm?" Yusaku turned to him, "Who are you?"

"My name's Ace Akaba... I really liked your duel today." Ace smiled only to pause. "Oh... I'm sorry, you're probably busy."

Yusaku shifted his body to stand in front of him, "To be honest, I never displayed that much skill before. There's a first time for anything."

Ace nodded. "Um... my big sisters are going to teach me how to duel. I know a little bit but... maybe one day I'll be as strong as you."

Yusaku stared at him before saying, "Well I'll give you three reasons to how you can do that."

He held three fingers before putting up the first. "1. Follow your heart, and you'll find the way."

The second, "2. Always have strategy, and make sure to hone your skills to do anything."

The final, "And 3. Make sure to always remember to respect your opponents, your cards, and yourself along with having fun."

Ace nodded at that as the rest of his family and friends arrived. "Ok Mr. Yusaku, I'll remember all three."

Yusaku nodded before tossing him a card. Ace caught it and looked at the card.

* * *

_Extended Decode Talker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_This card's name becomes "Decode Talker" while on the field. Gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. During your Battle Phase, if a monster(s) this card points to is destroyed by battle or sent to the GY: You can activate this effect; this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Have that card. You might need it more then me." Yusaku told Ace at that, "Good luck."

With a wave he walked off.

"Thank you!" Ace called before running to his family with a smile.

"What did he say?" Dawn smiled seeing the smile.

"He said that if I remember three things I'll be as strong as him. I have to follow my heart, always have a strategy and work hard to get better, and be nice to my opponent's my cards, and have fun." Ace answered. "Oh, and he wished me luck and gave me this."

With that he showed her the Link Monster.

"That's a powerful guy." an older Terri remarked, "Looks like your off to a strong start already."

"Yeah, but you're the best teachers." Ace smiled.

They giggled before Alex smiled, "Thanks Ace."

Ace smiled only to pause as his eyes widened. "Mommy what time is it?"

Ray looked at her watch.

"Is it late?" Ace asked her.

"It's 9:38 right now." Ray answered.

Ace pouted before turning. "Who do I practice with after school tomorrow again?"

"With me." Alex smiled to him.

Ace looked super excited to hear that and hugged her. "Yay, I can't wait big sis Alex."

Alex smiled hugging him back before with a grin started to tickle him. Ace started laughing happily and trying to squirm away only to fail as Alex kept tickling him.

"Your so silly Acey!" Alex giggled.

"He sure is." Terri agreed.

Dawn soon joined Alex in tickling Ace.

"Oh no..." Ace cried out before laughing even more. "Two... hahahaha... two can play at that game..."

While laughing Ace started trying to tickle his sisters back. Alex, and Dawn chuckled at that before Lilly joined from behind. Ace gave up when Lilly started and just started giggling and laughing in pure happiness. Not wanting to be left out Kelly, and Terri also joined in.

"How long until we save Ace?" Yuya asked with a chuckle.

"A minute." Zarc chuckled.

The adults all nodded with their own smiles. Soon Dawn chuckled, "Okay girls. I think that's enough."

"Ok." Stacy smiled as they stopped only for Ace to start coughing.

"Ace?" Dawn asked startled knelling to him.

He held up one finger before coughing and slowly catching his breath. "I'm ok... I laughed too much."

Dawn patted his back to help him with the coughing. A few seconds later Ace calmed down before smiling.

"That Yusaku. He's interesting." Yugo admitted.

"Yeah, he is." Yuri agreed.

"Think he can do Pendulum, Xyz, and Fusion?" Rin asked with a green haired two year old boy on her shoulders.

"Well... maybe not Pendulum." Yuya frowned. "Ever since they changed the rules less and less people have bothered learning it."

"Well there's always a possibility." Yuki said to him.

"Of course." Rin smiled taking the boy off her shoulders, and carefully handed him to Ace, "Here's Ace, Bruno."

Ace gently took him. "Hi Bruno, are you ok?"

Bruno giggled, "Ace."

With that he tried to hug him. Ace held him close so he could before kissing the top of his head. "You and Wendy are both super cute."

Bruno giggled.

"Speaking of which where are the Magicians?" Zarc asked looking around.

"They just left to see how Blue Frost is doing with her pregnancy." Ray answered.

"That makes sense." Zarc nodded.

"Their's still time. Let's follow them to see." Leo Akaba told them.

They all nodded walking off while Ace carried Bruno with a smile. They reached the hospital where the Magicians except Blue Frost along with Leon were there.

"White!" Bruno cried seeing her.

White Wing giggled as she handed Broder a orange haired 2 year old girl, and took Bruno in her arms,**_ "Hi Bruno."_**

He giggled happily and hugged her. "Miss you."

**_"I miss you two."_** White Wing smiled.

"Ace your here. Blue Frost, and Zigfried were waiting in the room." Leon smiled to Ace.

"Is she ok?" Ace asked as Leo frowned.

"Hey, Leon do you have a minute?" Leo asked him.

"One second." Leon told Leo before saying to Ace, "No nothing's wrong they want you to see the Ultrasound with them."

Ace looked shocked. "Me?"

Leon nodded with a smile. Ace nodded before walking over and knocking on the door.

A doctor opened the door.

"Oh your Ace?" she asked him.

"Yes." Ace nodded politely.

"Come in." she smiled letting him enter to where he can see a 7 month pregnant Blue Frost laying on the bed with Zigfried holding her hand.

"Hi big sis, uncle Zigfried." Ace smiled.

_**"Your here Ace."**_ Blue Frost smiled as Zigfried gave a short smile to him.

"You really want me to see?" Ace asked in surprise.

**_"Not ju_****_st that."_ **Blue Frost smiled to him, **_"I have asked the doctor if you want to scan my belly for us to see."_**

Ace's eyes widened before turning from Blue Frost to Zigfried and back. "Huh?"

"I told ya he'll get that shocked." Zigfried told Blue Frost chuckling.

**_"Do you want too Acey?"_** Blue Frost smiled to him.

Ace nodded. "Ok."

With that the doctor guided him over as she pulled up Blue Frost's shirt, and applied the gel.

"What do I do?" Ace asked.

"Run this over Blue Frost's tummy." the doctor smiled handing him the scanner.

Ace nodded doing what the doctor told him. Blue Frost smiled at Ace's progress as she looked at the screen to see a healthy baby. **_"Look Ace."_**

Ace held the scanner still as he turned. He sees the baby on the screen.

"Wow, it's so cool." Ace smiled.

"Would you like to know the gender?" the doctor asked Blue Frost, and Zigfried.

"Of course." Zigfried nodded.

The doctor looked before smiling, "Your having a strong baby boy. Congratulations."

**_"A boy."_ **Blue Frost repeated with a kind smile. **_"Did you hear that Zigfried?"_**

"Yeah I do." Zigfried nodded with his own smile.

Ace smiled at that before kissing Blue Frost's tummy.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Leo and Leon..._

"What is it?" Leon asked Leo curiously.

"I was wondering if you weren't super busy... Alex has been trying to get me back into Disney movies and especially with Bruno around... I kind of..." Leo started before trailing off remembering how he had to leave halfway through the last one and it clearly upset him and Alex.

"You need help enjoying them?" Leon asked him.

Leo just nodded. "Yeah."

"Well you come to the right guy." Leon chuckled.

Leo smiled. "I had a feeling."

That was before Blue Frost, Zigfried, and Ace walked back with Blue Frost holding Ace's hand. Seeing them Leon looked over. "Well?"

**_"Your getting a nephew Leon."_** Blue Frost smiled wrapping one arm around Ace to hold him close to her abdomen.

"A nephew." Leon repeated with a smile.

"This family is getting bigger." Zarc chuckled.

"Yeah, it is." Yuto nodded only to frown. "I feel kind of bad though."

"About what?" Hart asked him.

"Black Fang, Purple Poison, and Double Iris haven't found anyone yet." Yuto answered.

**_"Don't worry bout that. We'll find some people."_ **Double Iris smiled.

Yuto nodded at that. Then Ace suddenly felt the baby kicking him. Ace frowned only to pause and smile. Blue Frost smiled rubbing her belly.

* * *

_Later..._

Blue Frost was tucking Ace to bed.

"Night night." Ace smiled.

**_"Night night Acey."_** Blue Frost smiled kissing his forehead before rubbing her stomach, **_"And he's saying night night too."_**

Ace smiled happily before closing his eyes. Blue Frost smiled before exiting the room closing the door.

* * *

_The next day..._

Alex, and Ace were at a Card Store for Ace to get his Deck.

"I want something special... but like mommy, and daddy, and big sis Dawn so I get to use everything." Ace giggled.

"It may seem tough. But we'll find something." Alex chuckled ruffling his head.

Ace nodded happily. "Yeah!"

With that they looked around but to their surprise they find Yusaku was there looking over some Booster Packs.

"Mr. Yusaku?" Ace asked in surprise.

Yusaku turned seeing him, "Ace. What a coincidence. You came for some Booster Packs too?"

"Actually... a Deck." Ace answered.

"A Deck huh?" Yusaku nodded at that as he sees Alex, "So your one of his big sisters?"

"Yeah, my name's Alex." Alex answered. "It's nice to meet you."

Yusaku nodded before saying, "Well if your looking for Decks their in the isle after this."

Ace nodded. "Thank you."

Yusaku nodded before continuing looking over the Booster Packs as Alex, and Ace walked to the isle where their are so many choices. Ace frowned. "How will I pick?"

Alex smiled, "Close your eyes, and let your heart decide."

Ace smiled before nodding and closing his eyes before slowly brushing his fingers across each deck before abruptly stopping.

"That one!"

Alex at that grabbed the Deck, and looked over it. Unlike the others the box was just blank.

"A Blank box?" Alex asked confused.

"It feels right big sis." Ace smiled.

"Okay if this is what your heart decided." Alex smiled as they walked to the Counter.

"Yes?" asked an older woman behind the counter. "May I help you?"

"My little brother wants to have a Deck, and he picked this one." Alex smiled showing the woman the Box, "How much is it?"

She looked at it before frowning. "This isn't a beginner's deck."

"How can you tell?" Alex asked curious, "The box is entirely blank."

"That's true, but only because the old box was damaged. It's a highly complex Cyberse deck." the woman explained.

"Cyberse?" Ace asked shocked.

"Like Yusaku's." Alex said surprised before shaking her head smiling, "My little brother let his heart chose that to be his Deck, and we'll help him use it. What's it called?"

"It doesn't have a name... or I guess, it's whatever your brother names it." the woman told her. "$49.99"

"Wha-That much?" Alex asked surprised before pulling out her wallet to see how much.

"I've got it." Yusaku mentioned.

Hearing that they turned over. Yusaku handed the woman the money for Ace's deck.

"Yusaku... You didn't have to do that." Alex said surprised.

"I told Ace to follow his heart, not having the money shouldn't get in the way of that." Yusaku told her.

Alex only nodded as the woman handed the Deck to her as she smiled handing it to Ace.

Ace smiled. "Thank you."

"Thank Yusaku, Acey. He helped with-Huh?" Alex asked seeing Yusaku walking off.

"He doesn't have to thank me for that. Just doing what I could to help." Yusaku said not turning around exiting the store.

Ace frowned slightly seeing Yusaku just walk off.

"Oh I'm sure that he's saying your welcome." Alex smiled to him.

Ace nodded at that. "Can we look at the deck together big sis?"

"Of course." Alex smiled.

Ace smiled happily as they walked out of the shop.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well that's quite a start.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, quite a start indeed.**

**bopdog111: Yusaku was there, and displayed his great skills proving why he is the Yusei Fudo of VRAINS. But we notice the absence of someone who is always with Yusaku.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, now that you mention it someone was missing.**

**bopdog111: His Ignis, Ai. Where is he?**

**Ulrich362: No idea, but hopefully we'll find out soon. Until then, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	2. Yshrenian Empire! Discovering Talent!

**bopdog111: Okay the second chapter is here guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so far so good and hopefully things keep going well.**

**bopdog111: And it is time for Ace to see what his Deck is.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Alex and Ace walked over to a small bench to look at Ace's new deck.

"How does it feel having a Deck?" Alex smiled.

"Kind of exciting, but a little scary." Ace answered.

"We're all the same." Alex admitted.

Ace nodded before opening the box. The first card he sees is a soft white creature that looks peaceful named Calumon.

"Wow, he looks cool." Ace smiled.

"And it's a tuner as well." Alex remarked.

Ace looked and smiled.

"Huh... 'When this card is sent back to the Deck'?" Alex asked reading that.

Ace frowned. "Huh?"

"It says 'When this card is sent back to the Deck: Set 1 "Digivolution" from your GY, or Deck to your field, and if you do it can be activated this turn'." Alex told him.

"Cards don't go back to my deck though. Do they?" Ace asked.

"Under some effects." Alex answered as she pulled out the next card named DigiDestined reading it, "Let's see, 'You can only use 1 effect of "DigiDestined" once per turn, and only once per turn.' Effect 1 is: 'Shuffle 1 "Digimon" monster from your Hand to your Deck, and if you do add 1 "Digi" card from your Deck to your Hand.' The other effect is: 'Shuffle 2 "Digimon" monsters from your GY to your Deck, and if you do target 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Digimon" monster from your Hand, or Deck that has the same Attribute as the targeted monster's, except the shuffled monsters'."

"Shuffle into... would that work with Calumon?" Ace asked.

"Looks like it." Alex smiled to him.

Ace smiled happily. Alex then noticed, "Hey there's a Extra Deck."

Ace blinked before smiling. "You guys can help."

Alex smiled nodding as she pulled a card from the Extra Deck, and read it, "'1 EARTH "Digimon" Monster (This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.) When this card is Link Summoned: Add 1 "DigiWorld" from your Deck to your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters except Cyberse monsters for the rest of this turn. When you activate "DigiWorld" you can excavate the top three cards of your Deck, and add 1 "Digimon" monster among them also shuffle the rest back to your Deck. You can only use 1 effect of "Baromon" per turn'."

"He looks strong." Ace smiled before frowning.

"Ace?" Alex asked seeing his expression.

"I can't use Mr. Yusaku's card though." Ace frowned.

"Let me see it." Alex said to him.

He handed her the monster. Alex looked before smiling, "You can use it."

Ace smiled. "Yay."

"It needs 3 effect monsters, and it's a Cyberse so Baromon's restriction won't work on him." Alex smiled.

Ace smiled more. Alex then sees something, "Hey there are also Ritual here."

"What about the others big sis?" Ace asked.

Alex looked through the Extra Deck, "Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion... As Lilly's way of summoning them."

Ace's eyes lit up in joy. "It's perfect big sis."

Alex then noticed something, and widen her eyes, "Also... Pendulum."

Ace blinked before looking at the card.

* * *

_Ebonwumon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 2800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** When a "Digimon" monster is shuffled back to your Deck, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Change it's battle position. You can only use this effect once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** (This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)  
__When this card is sent back to the Deck: You can target 1 face-up "Digimon" monster you control, change it's battle position also it gains 1000 ATK, or DEF depending on what position it is._

* * *

"I love these!" Ace smiled.

Alex smiled, "This has all the summonings in it... That's just so overwhelming."

Ace hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Oh I don't mean that in a bad way." Alex told him hugging back.

Ace smiled happily. She kissed his forehead.

* * *

_Later at the Akaba household..._

Ace was sitting at the table reading his cards again. Dawn walked over to see what they are.

"Hi big sis." Ace smiled.

"Hey Ace. So this is your Deck." Dawn smiled, "What does it do?"

"Go back to my deck." Ace answered.

"It sends your cards back to your Deck?" Dawn asked surprised.

Ace nodded.

"Well that's cool." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah." Ace nodded.

Dawn looked at a card, "It's a Cyberse Deck?"

"Yeah, like Mr. Yusaku." Ace smiled.

"Well it looks like you'll be as skilled as him in no time." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah, with you and everybody helping." Ace nodded.

Dawn nodded with a smile. Ace hugged her. Dawn hugged him back with a smile as White Wing walked over.

**_"You two look happy."_** White Wing smiled.

"We are." Dawn smiled.

**_"I'm interested to see how you can use this Deck when your ready Acey."_ **White Wing smiled to Ace.

Ace smiled before looking. "Um... big sis White Wing can I ask you something?"

**_"What is it?"_** White Wing asked curiously.

Ace looked down at his cards. "Will I be good enough to help teach Bruno, and Wendy, and big sis Blue Frost's baby boy before they're all big?"

**_"Oh Ace of course."_** White Wing smiled.

Ace smiled even more. "Yay."

_**"Sounds like someone's happy to be a teacher."**_ arms wrapped around Ace from behind as he looked to see it was a smiling Blue Frost.

"I have to learn first." Ace giggled.

Blue Frost giggled as well. Dawn smiled at that. Blue Frost soon let go of Ace walking to the fridge, _**"So Ace who are you choosing to be your opponent when you use that Deck?"**_

Ace looked at his cards. "... Big sis Dawn."

"Me?" Dawn blinked.

Ace nodded.

_**"Well if that's what you want."**_ Dawn smiled ruffling his head.

"I do." Ace nodded.

Drinking a milk carton Blue Frost smiled, _**"Well this will be fun."**_

Ace nodded while putting his cards away.

"We'll help you handle your Deck, Acey." Dawn smiled.

Ace nodded with a smile before yawning. "Big sis... everybody will help tomorrow right?"

"Course they can." Dawn smiled patting his back.

Ace smiled before hugging her, White Wing, and Blue Frost before going up to his room to go to sleep.

**_"Hold on Ace."_** Blue Frost told him.

He turned to her.

**_"He wants to say goodnight to you."_ **Blue Frost smiled grabbing his hand, and placing it on her stomach where Ace felt the baby kicking it.

Ace smiled kissing Blue Frost's stomach. "Good night."

Blue Frost smiled when Ace done that before he walked upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

_The next day..._

Ace was being shaken awake. Ace frowned before slowly opening his eyes. It was Dawn's smiling face that he first sees.

"Big sis, what's wrong?" Ace asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Dawn smiled. "It's time to get up."

Ace pouted while sitting up. "You didn't have to shake me."

"Sorry Acey." Dawn chuckled.

"It's ok." Ace giggled.

Dawn smiled, "Well come down when your ready."

Ace nodded. A few minutes later he walked down to the kitchen.

**_"Good morning Ace."_ **White Wing smiled feeding Wendy.

"Morning." Ace smiled walking over and gently kissing Wendy's forehead. "And good morning to you Wendy."

Wendy looked over to him with joyful eyes. Ace smiled happily at that. Once her bottle is empty White Wing placed it on the table, and carefully placed her over her shoulder, and patted his back to when she heard Wendy burp she wiped Wendy's mouth, and handed her to Ace. Ace smiled holding her. "Did you get cuter?"

"Ace. Ace. Ace." Wendy giggled trying to hug him.

He held her close so she could.

"I know he'll love you just as much as she does." Ray smiled to Ace.

"Yeah." Ace nodded before giving her back to White Wing and hugging Ray. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too honey." Ray smiled hugging him back.

"You guys ready to go see everybody?" Zarc asked.

"Yeah." they nodded as they walked off.

They walked to a open field where the others were waiting with smiles.

"Hey guys." Dawn smiled waving to them.

"Hey Dawn." Haru smiled seeing her.

"Hi everyone." Ace smiled to them.

"Hi Acey." Kelly smiled seeing him.

"Alex said you got your Deck?" Luna smiled to him.

"Yeah, I did." Ace nodded before smiling. "Larsa?"

"Hi Ace." a 7 year old boy with dirty blonde hair, and wearing a Slifer Red Uniform smiled to him.

Ace smiled happily seeing him. "I'm really happy you're here."

"Of course. Yuri is a great teacher." Larsa smiled to him.

"Is that a fact?"

They turned to see who said that. It was a girl wearing glasses and a hood.

"Yes, I do." Larsa smiled nodding, "Who are you?"

"A duelist." the woman answered activating her Duel Disc.

"Your challenging one of us?" Yuya asked surprised.

"That's right." the woman stated. "I am."

"Okay I'll take ya." Larsa grinned getting ready.

The woman just nodded.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Tense Battle by WKC)**

**Larsa: 4000**

**?: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Who's first?" Larsa asked her.

? 1st Turn:

"I am, and I'll set a monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown." the woman stated. "I'll end my move by activating my Field Spell, Curse of the Shadow Prison!"

* * *

_Curse of the Shadow Prison_

_Field Spell Card_

_Each time a "Shaddoll" monster(s) is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, place 1 Spellstone Counter on this card for each sent monster. All monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for each Spellstone Counter on this card during your opponent's turn only. Each time you Fusion Summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster, you can remove 3 Spellstone Counters from this card to use 1 appropriate face-up monster your opponent controls as 1 of the Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Your move."

"Shaddoll cards?" Lilly asked looking around.

"What are they?" Ace asked her.

"There Fusion Cards that focus over sending cards to the graveyard." Lilly answered.

"Oh... Larsa can win right?" Ace asked hopefully.

Larsa 1st Turn:

"Let's find out!" Larsa called drawing, "First off since I don't have a Yshrenia Gigas on my field, I can summon Yshrenian Farian Nanazel!"

A golden armored horn man with red face paint appeared.

* * *

_Yshrenian Farian Nanazel_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 900_

_If you do not control any "Yshrenian Gigas" Fusion Monsters you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can add 1 "Adveni", and 1 "Yshrenia" Monster from your Deck to your hand. If you Fusion Summoned a "Yshrenian Gigas" Fusion Monster with this card, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Reduce it's ATK by 1000._

* * *

"Huh?" the woman asked. "I've never heard of cards like that."

"These are Special like his ability! I can add Adveni, and a Yshrenian from my Deck to my hand." Larsa said adding two cards.

The woman just watched calmly.

"And since I don't have a Yshrenian Incorruptus on my field, I can summon Yshrenian Maiden Yulie!" Larsa added as a purple haired woman appeared.

* * *

_Yshrenian Maiden Yulie_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1400_

_This card cannot be destroyed by effects. If you don't control a "Yshrenian Incorruptus" Fusion Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your card). This card can be used to summon "Yshrenian Incorruptus - Luthia". If this card leaves the field to summon a "Yshrenian Incorruptus" Fusion Monster: You can add 1 "Yshrenian" Spell Card to your hand._

* * *

The woman frowned seeing two monsters. "Your monsters aren't the same level and neither one is a tuner, so you specialize in Fusion or Ritual Summoning."

"Well before this... Appear the Circuit of Yshrenia!" Larsa called as the Circuit appeared.

The woman's eyes widened in shock.

"The summoning conditions are two Yshrenians!" Larsa called as the two monsters flew to the Bottom-Left, and Bottom Right markers, "Sages of the Ancient Empire! Raise your Magic to it's History, and revive a long forgotten power! Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Sages of Yshrenia!"

At that a bearded man holding a staff appeared.

* * *

_Sages of Yshrenia_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Spellcaster/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2 "Yshrenian" Monsters_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: You can either add 1 "Yshrenia" Field Spell to your hand from your Deck, or Special Summon 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your Hand, or GY where this card points too. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Sages of Yshrenia" once per turn._

* * *

"I play a trap, Sinister Shadow Games!" the woman called.

* * *

_Sinister Shadow Games_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your Deck to the Graveyard, then you can change any number of face-down Defense Position "Shaddoll" monsters you control to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"This trap sends Shaddoll Falco from my deck to the graveyard, in order to flip Shaddoll Squamata face-up!"

* * *

_Shaddoll Squamata_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_FLIP: You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it._  
_If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your Deck to the Graveyard, except "Shaddoll Squamata". You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Squamata" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Since Squamata was flipped, one monster on the field is destroyed and I pick your Link Monster. Then since a card effect sent Shaddoll Falco to the graveyard, not only is it put back on my field in facedown defense mode but my Curse of the Shadow Prison gets a Spellstone counter."

_Curse of the Shadow Prison: **(Spellstone Counters: 1)**_

Sages shattered as Larsa called, "Before he goes, I activate his ability to add a Yshrenian Field Spell!"

"Add whatever you want, it won't help you." the woman stated.

He added the card, "I activate the Field Spell, Yshrenian Capital - Vellgander!"

With that they appeared at a ancient kingdom.

* * *

_Yshrenian Capital - Vellgander_

_Field Spell Card_

_"Yshrenia" monsters on the field gain 500 ATK/DEF. Once per turn: You can Normal Summon 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your hand in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. When you Fusion Summon a "Yshrenia" Fusion Monster you can set 1 "Yshrenia" Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your field. Your opponent cannot target "Yshrenia" monsters you control with card effects._

* * *

The woman frowned seeing that.

"Next I'll summon Yshrenian Soldier!" Larsa called as a black armored Soldier appeared.

* * *

_Yshrenian Solider_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is summoned you can add 1 "Adveni", or 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate this effect once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can add Adveni, or a Yshrenian to my hand." Larsa said adding Yshrenian Count Caesar, "And Vellgander increases the attack, and defense points of Yshrenians I control by 500."

_Soldier:** (ATK: 1300 + 500 = 1800/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

The woman frowned.

"And now Vellgander allows me to summon again! Such as Caesar!" Larsa called as a tanned royal man appeared.

* * *

_Yshrenian Count Caeser_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1400_

_This card cannot be destroyed by effects. This card can be used to summon "Yshrenian Incorruptus - Larvanye". If this card leaves the field to summon a "Yshrenian Incurroptus" Fusion Monster: You can add 1 "Yshrenia" Card to your hand._

* * *

The woman's eyes widened. "Well, don't forget that for every Spellstone Counter on Curse of the Shadow Prison your monsters lose 100 attack points during your turn."

_Caesar: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 - 100 = 2200/DEF: 1400 + 500 = 1900)**_

_Soldier: **(ATK: 1800 - 100 = 1700)**_

"Well here's this! Incorruptus Pact!" Larsa called.

* * *

_Incorruptus Pact_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Yshrenia" monster you control: Send it to the GY, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Yshrenian Incorruptus" monster from your Extra Deck that says the name of the monster on the card's text. During your Third End Phase: Return that monster to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon the monster used to summon it._

* * *

"I send a Yshrenia monster I have to the graveyard, and summon an Incorruptus who's name is listed on the sent monster's text!" Larsa called as Caesar grabbed a dragon belt.

The woman frowned before glancing at her field.

**(New Dueling Theme: Crimson Pterosaur)**

Caesar threw the belt behind him chanting, "O Larvanye, Vermillion Drake, Leveler of Ancient Lands. Grant me your power!" The belt wrapped around his waist as he called, "Verto!"

A light glowed as he is surrounded in a light blue green circle as he crosses his arms up so does a huge metal suit behind him. They plunged their hands into their chests as the suit's eyes glowed showing it's alive before it pulled out a spear showing a pink dragon armored knight.

* * *

_Yshrenian Incorruptus - Larvanye_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2300_

_Must be Special Summoned with "Incorruptus Pact" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 200 ATK for every "Yshrenia" monster in your GY. (Quick Effect) You can banish 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your GY to negate the activation of a Monster Effect your opponent activates. When this card leaves the field: Add 1 "Adveni", and 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate each effect of "Yshrenian Incorruptus - Larvanye" once per turn._

* * *

The woman frowned taking a step back seeing the monster.

"Larvayne gets 200 points stronger for every Yshrenian in my graveyard." Larsa told her.

_Larvayne:** (ATK: 2700 + (200 * 4) + 500 - 100 = 3900)**_

"And since Caesar was used to summon him, I can add a Yshrenian card like Incorruptus Ark from my Deck." Larsa added showing the card.

The woman frowned. "Great."

"I set 3 cards." Larsa added, "And now Soldier attack Squamata!"

The Soldier charged.

Shaddoll Squamata shattered.

"And now Larvayne attack her directly!" Larsa called as Larvayne charged.

"Shaddoll Falco summoned itself facedown remember?" the woman questioned.

"Oh yeah." Larsa said sheepishly, "Well Larvayne attacks Falco."

The monster appeared only to instantly shatter.

"Your move." Larsa ended.

* * *

**Larsa: 4000**

**?: 4000**

* * *

? 2nd Turn:

The woman looked at the field nervously before drawing her card as Larsa's monsters regained their strength.

"You really trained him well." Celina remarked to Yuri.

"It's his own talent, I didn't do much." Yuri smiled.

The woman meanwhile glanced at her card and smirked. "I activate Shaddoll Core!"

* * *

_Shaddoll Core_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Spellcaster-Type/DARK/Level 9/ATK 1450/DEF 1950). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, you can substitute this monster for 1 Fusion Material that lists an Attribute, on a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster Card. If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell /Trap Card in your Graveyard, except "Shaddoll Core"; add it to your hand._

* * *

"This trap also happens to be a monster."

The monster appeared.

"Now, I activate Shaddoll Fusion!" the woman declared playing the spell.

* * *

_Shaddoll Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can also use monsters in your Deck as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Shaddoll Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"Since your Larvayne came from the Extra Deck I can use this spell to merge Shaddoll Core with the Shaddoll Dragon in my deck, and since Shaddoll Core can be used for any Attribute I'll have it be a Light monster."

"From the Deck?" Larsa asked surprised.

"That's right." the woman stated as the dragon appeared and merged with Shaddoll Core. "I Fusion Summon, El Shaddoll Construct!"

* * *

_El Shaddoll Construct_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 LIGHT monster_  
_Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your Deck to the GY. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Special Summoned monster: Destroy that monster. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Whoa." Ace said amazed.

"Now, since Fusion Summoning counts as sending a card to the graveyard with an effect I can activate Shaddoll Core's effect to return Shaddoll Fusion to my hand, Shaddoll Dragon destroys your field spell, Curse of the Shadow Prison gains more Spellstone Counters, and since I Fusion Summoned Construct I can send a Shaddoll card to my graveyard, and I pick Shaddoll Beast who in turn lets me draw another card." the woman smirked as she added her Fusion Spell and drew while Vellgander shattered.

_Curse of the Shadow Prison:** (Spellstone Counters: 3)**_

Larsa grunted.

_Larvayne: **(ATK: 4000 - 500 = 3500/DEF: 2800 - 500 = 2300)**_

_Soldier: **(ATK: 1800 - 500 = 1300/DEF: 1500 - 500 = 1000)**_

"Now, El Shaddoll Construct attack Yshrenian Soldier!" the woman called.

The Fairy attacked with a light blast at Soldier destroying it. **(Larsa: 2500)**

_Larvayne:** (ATK: 3500 + 200 = 3700)**_

"I end my turn." the woman stated confidently. "As long as I have Construct this duel is as good as finished."

Larsa 2nd Turn:

Larsa drew as her Field Spell activated again.

_Larvayne: **(ATK: 3700 - (100 * 3) = 3400)**_

The woman just smirked watching him.

"Don't be too sure about that." Larsa told her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I'll summon Yshrenian Lord Grazel!" Larsa called as a long white haired man wearing golden armor appeared.

* * *

_Yshrenian Lord Grazel_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1900_

_If you draw this card you can Special Summon it from your hand in Defense Position. This card can be used to summon "Yshrenian Incorruptus - Adolmaea". Once per turn while in Attack Position: You can tribute 1 "Yshrenia" Fusion Monster you control, and if you do add 1 "Adveni", or 1 "Incorruptus Pact" from your Graveyard to your Hand. You cannot activate any Spell Cards the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"What good does that do for you?" the woman asked.

"Well now I'll activate my face-down, Incorruptus Ark!" Larsa called.

* * *

_Incorruptus Ark_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_(This card is treated as a "Yshrenia" card.)_  
_While you control a face-up "Yshrenian Incorruptus" Fusion Monster you can activate this card. Once per turn: Add 1 "Incorruptus Pact" to your hand from your GY. If you do not control a "Yshrenia" Monster destroy this card._

* * *

"So now once a turn, I can add Pact back to my hand!" Larsa said showing the card, "Next I summon Yshrenian Solider!"

A second Soldier appeared.

"Appear again! The circuit of Yshrenia!" Larsa called as the Circuit appeared.

"It's useless." the woman told him.

"I set Larvayne, and Soldier in the Link Markers!" Larsa called as the two entered the Markers, "Link Summon! Link 2, Sages of Yshrenia!"

A second sage appeared. **(ATK: 2300 - (100 * 3) = 2000)**

"Since it's Link Summoned, I can summon Yulie where he points at!" Larsa said as the woman appeared defending.

"What's the point of that?" the woman questioned.

"Get ready to face the Almighty Knight!" Larsa called activating Pact, "Go for it Grazel!"

**(New Dueling Theme: Knight of the Sun)**

Grazel held his arm out in front of him, "O Adolmaea, Shining Sovereign, Supreme Light of the Ancient Skies."

At that a golden mask with a ancient face appeared floating above his hand.

"You're wasting your time." the woman told him. "As long as I have Construct you can't defeat me."

"Wait until you see this." Larsa told her.

Grazel grabbed the mask, and crossed his arms with the Mask close to his face.

"Grant me your power. Verto." He put the Mask on.

The Mask opened at the top revealing a crown as a Golden Yshrenian symbol appeared in front of him. He uncrossed his arms and laid them out in the open as the background behind him is gold fire. The Incorruptus appeared behind him as he went inside it without plunging his hands into his chest. A wave of gold fire have covered them both before a gold hand moved it out of the way revealing the Incorruptus.

The Incorruptus has a white face, gold royal armor, a gold orb looking a vortex on his chest, black linings, a gold crown, gold shoulder pads, some black braids on his head, black hands, and some cloths looking like capes hanging from his wing like things on his back and he has red eyes. In a second he is holding a red double sword.

**"Now, let's see what you've got!"** Adolmaea declared.

* * *

_Yshrenian Incorruptus - Adolmaea_

_Light Type_

_Level 9_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_Must be Special Summoned with "Incorruptus Pact" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 100 ATK for every "Yshrenia" monster in your GY. (Quick Effect) You can banish 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your GY to negate the activation of 1 Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect your opponent activates. When this card leaves the field: Add 1 "Adveni", and 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate each effect of "Yshrenian Incorruptus - Adolmaea" once per turn._

* * *

Ace's eyes widened hearing the monster speak.

"He gains 100 points for every Yshrenian in my graveyard!" Larsa called.

_Adolmaea: **(ATK: 3000 + (100 * 7) = 3700)**_

"True, but he loses 100 for every Spellstone Counter." the woman reminded him.

_Adolmaea:** (ATK: 3700 - (100 * 3) = 3400)**_

"Well that doesn't matter. Adolmaea attack Construct with Sol Cross!" Larsa called as Adolmaea split his sword to two blades.

"El Shaddoll Construct has a special ability, when she battles a special summoned monster that monster is automatically destroyed!" the woman revealed.

"Adolmaea's ability! When a spell, trap, or monster effect you have is activated by banishing a Yshrenian he negates that effect!" Larsa revealed.

"What?" the woman questioned in shock.

_Adolmaea: **(ATK: 3400 - 100 = 3300)**_

Adolmaea slashed Contruct several times before slashing with a downward X. Construct shattered as the woman looked on in disbelief.

**(?: 3500)**

Adolmaea laughed as he spread his arms out, **"The Sun Knight will always shine brightest! Wilt in my brilliance!"**

The woman frowned. "I... use Construct's ability to get Shaddoll Core back from my graveyard."

**"Not on your field."** Adolmaea reminded.

"Sage attack her directly!" Larsa called as Sage fired a blue blast at the woman with it's now 2000 attack points.

The woman stared at the incoming blast before bracing herself as it hit.

**(?: 1500)**

"Your move." Larsa ended.

* * *

**Larsa: 2500**

**?: 1500**

* * *

? 3rd Turn:

The woman drew her card uncertainly only to pause. "I summon Shaddoll Squamata, and then I'll play Shaddoll Fusion and remove all three Spellstone Counters from Curse of the Shadow Prison."

"Remove your Counters?" Larsa asked surprised.

"That's right, you see by removing three counters from my field spell when I want to Fusion Summon a Shaddoll Fusion Monster, I can use one of your monsters as Fusion Material, so Squamata merges with your Sages to call on El Shaddoll Winda in defense mode!" the woman revealed.

Curse of the Shadow Prison: (Spellstone Counters: 0)

El Shaddoll Winda

Dark Attribute

Level 5

Spellcaster/Fusion

ATK: 2200

DEF: 800

1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 DARK monster  
Must first be Fusion Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. Each player can only Special Summon monster(s) once per turn while this card is face-up on the field. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap in your GY; add it to your hand.

"I end my turn with a facedown card."

"That's right, you see by removing three counters from my field spell when I want to Fusion Summon a Shaddoll Fusion Monster, I can use one of your monsters as Fusion Material, so Squamata merges with your Sages to call on El Shaddoll Winda in defense mode!" the woman revealed.

_Curse of the Shadow Prison:** (Spellstone Counters: 0)**_

* * *

_El Shaddoll Winda_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster/Fusion_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 800_

_1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 DARK monster_  
_Must first be Fusion Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. Each player can only Special Summon monster(s) once per turn while this card is face-up on the field. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I end my turn with a facedown card."

**"Defense won't help for long."** Adolmaea told her, **"And with your Counters gone your Field Spell won't reduce any points."**

The woman flinched hearing that.

Larsa 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Larsa drew. "First off I'll use Ark's effect to add Pact back to my hand!"

He shows the Spell.

"Fantastic." the woman frowned.

"And now I activate it! Take it away Yulie!" Larsa called.

**(New Dueling Theme: The Silver Goddess)**

Yulie chanted, "O Luthia, Argent Goddess and, Beacon of the Ancient Night. Grant me your power."

A pink ancient bow appeared as she took it aiming at the sky.

"Verto!" Yulie show a arrow at the sky as it flew in circles around her as she rose, and entered a Incorruptus.

The Incorruptus has a white face like Adolmaea, and having pink armor, and having a bow also.

* * *

_Yshrenian Incorruptus - Luthia_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1900_

_Must be Special Summoned with "Incorruptus Pact" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 400 ATK for every "Yshrenia" monster in your GY. (Quick Effect) You can banish 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your GY to negate the activation of 1 Trap Card your opponent activates. When this card leaves the field: Add 1 "Adveni", and 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate each effect of "Yshrenian Incorruptus - Luthia" once per turn._

* * *

"I play Shaddoll Core!" the woman cried nervously.

"Luthia's ability!" Larsa called, "When you play a trap, I can banish a Yshrenain to put a stop to it!"

Shaddoll Core shattered as the woman took a fearful step back.

"Adolmaea attack Winda with Sol Cross!" Larsa called as Adolmaea attacked the Fusion destroying it, "And now Luthia attack her directly with Concussive Arrow!"

Luthia aimed an arrow at the woman before firing it.

"Adolmaea attack Winda with Sol Cross!" Larsa called as Adolmaea attacked the Fusion destroying it, "And now Luthia attack her directly with Concussive Arrow!"

Luthia aimed an arrow at the woman before firing it.

The woman could only watch in horror as the arrow struck sending her flying where she crashed to her back.

* * *

**Larsa: 2500**

**?: 0000**

****Larsa wins the duel!****

* * *

The cards vanished as Larsa went over, and offered her a hand. That's when he noticed her hood and glasses had been blown off and she looked incredibly upset.

"Can you stand?" Larsa asked with a kind smile.

"Yeah... thank you." she said despite looking upset as he helped her back up.

"Come on. Losing isn't the end of the world." Larsa smiled to her.

"It isn't that." the woman admitted before frowning. "It's... something very different."

Yuri walked to talk to Larsa only to pause seeing her identity. In fact nearly everyone does. It was Mir, only she looked far less confident and highly upset.

"Mir?" Stacy asked surprised.

She turned to Stacy. "You... you're Stacy Sakaki right?"

"Yes." Stacy nodded.

Mir looked down before trembling. Ace walked, and hugged her. Mir blinked in surprise. "Who... who are you?"

"My name is Ace Akaba ma'am." Ace smiled.

"Ace." Mir repeated before shuddering in clear fear. "Ace, one... the first one."

"Mir?" Larsa asked noticing that.

She turned to him. "I... I have to go!"

"W-Why?" Zarc asked surprised.

"Hey wait a minute." Celina told her.

Everyone turned towards Celina.

"You weren't using the Parasite." Celina told Mir.

Mir froze before violently trembling in fear.

"Why weren't you?" Celina asked rubbing her back.

"I can't." Mir whispered.

"It's okay. You can tell us." Ace smiled to her.

She looked at Ace before swallowing nervously. "Nineteen years... it was in my head for nineteen years."

"What was?" Zarc asked.

"The first one... the first Parasite." Mir answered.

The ones who know about it widen their eyes. Mir just started trembling again.

"I knew he was terrible but how could he do that to you?" Lilly asked shocked.

"... He needed a guinea pig to test it." Mir answered.

Ace again hugged her. Mir just looked down at Ace before tearing up.

"It's okay to cry Miss Mir." Ace smiled to her.

"What do we do?" Yugo asked Zarc quietly.

"Help her." Zarc answered.

"Yeah, you're right." Ray nodded in agreement.

Zarc walked over, "My name is Zarc Akaba, Mir. We will help you."

"I... I need a little time." Mir whispered.

Ace patted her back softly. She got up before walking off only to pause before shaking her head and leaving.

"Mir..." Zarc trailed off.

"Give her a little time, we can check up on her in the Fusion Dimension." Yuri offered.

Zarc nodded before walking over to Ace. "Are you ok Ace?"

Ace nodded to him. Zarc smiled. "Well, do you want to try out your new deck?"

"Uh... I need practice." Ace admitted.

Zarc nodded in understanding. "Alright."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then, there you have it.**

**bopdog111: Think Ace will use his Deck next chapter?**

**Ulrich362: He just might.**

**bopdog111: Yep he's playing a Digimon Deck.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly and one with a rather interesting gimmick, it's going to take some time for him to master it but with his sisters helping him he'll manage it eventually.**

**bopdog111: Think he'll grow as strong as Yusaku with it even with Extended Decode Talker?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Sibling Duel!

**bopdog11: Yeah he does.**

**Ulrich362: Well, he probably won't do super well yet but he made his decision clear. It's time for Ace to try out his new cards against Dawn.**

**bopdog111: Yeah. Let's see what the Digimon cards can do.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ace was looking at his deck before swallowing nervously. "Big sis Dawn... I want to try, ok?"

Dawn smiled, "Okay Acey."

Ace smiled at that before moving to get ready only to pause and run to Blue Frost.

**_"Ace?"_ **Blue Frost asked seeing that.

He was smiling before he kissed her stomach. "I promise once everybody helps me I'll teach you everything, I love you."

With that he turned and walked back to stand opposite Dawn. Blue Frost giggled at that as they stepped back for them to make more room.

"Okay Acey! Show me what you can do!" Dawn grinned.

Ace nodded. "Ok big sis."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Legendary by Skillet)**

**Ace: 4000**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ace 1st Turn:

Ace looked at his cards. "Um... I set two traps first."

"You can't say what your setting." Dawn smiled calmly.

Ace blinked before blushing. "Oh yeah... oops. Sorry big sis, I'm nervous."

"It's fine Acey. I was the same when I was your age." Dawn smiled, "Or younger in fact."

Ace nodded while looking at his hand. "I summon Salamon in attack mode."

* * *

_Salamon_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 400_

_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)  
When this card returns to your Deck, add one "Gatomon" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Aw! Is that a dog?" Kelly gushed.

Ace looked and smiled. "I think so."

"Okay Acey. What's next?" Dawn smiled.

Ace looked. "I play... DigiDraw. I put Salamon back in my deck and get to draw two more cards."

* * *

_DigiDraw_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Shuffle 1 "Digimon" monster you control to your Deck: Draw 2 Cards. You can only activate 1 "DigiDraw" per turn._

* * *

The monster vanished as Ace drew two cards before a card ejected itself out of his Deck.

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion before taking the card. "Gatomon?"

"Could that be Salamon's ability?" Dawn suggested.

"Oh yeah." Ace giggled. "Your turn big sis."

Dawn 1st Turn:

"Okay Ace. My turn!" Dawn called drawing.

Ace nodded.

Dawn looked, and said, "Okay I start off by summoning Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!"

The white fiend appeared.

* * *

_Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1900_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish it until the End Phase._

* * *

"Ok." Ace nodded before smiling happily.

Dawn smiled seeing Ace smiling, "You too happy?"

"Yeah, I wanted to become strong like everybody so we could have fun together and now I can." Ace smiled.

Dawn giggled, "Well Ace here's this. When I don't have any cards in my Spell/Trap Card Zone I can summon Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!"

At that the Fiendish boar appeared.

* * *

_Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
__● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" monster in your Graveyard, except "Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; Special Summon it.__

* * *

Ace nodded. "Ok Big sis."

"And now appear the circuit of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called as the circuit appeared.

Ace's eyes lit up in wonder seeing Dawn Link Summoning.

"The Summoning Conditions are 2 level 3 monsters!" Dawn declared as Farfa, and Cir flew to the bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows. "Link Summon! Link 2, Cherubini, Ebon Angel of the Burning Abyss!

At that what looks like a demonic angel with black wings appeared cawing with 500 attack points.

* * *

_Cherubini, Ebon Angel of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 Level 3 monsters_  
_Monsters this card points to cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card on the field would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can send 1 other card you control to the GY instead. You can send 1 Level 3 monster from your Deck to the GY, then target 1 "Burning Abyss" monster on the field; it gains ATK/DEF equal to the sent monster's ATK/DEF, until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Cherubini, Ebon Angel of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"Big sis Dawn's Link Monster." Kelly smiled.

"And now as I don't control a Spell or Trap I can summon Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called as the card appeared.

* * *

_Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
__● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn.__

* * *

"Ok." Ace smiled.

"And now Cherubini's Special Ability! I can send a level 3 monster from my deck to the graveyard to power up a Burning Abyss on my field by that monster's attack, and defense points!" Dawn told her brother.

"Wow, that's super cool." Ace smiled.

"I'll send Graff, and power up Alich!" Dawn said discarding the card.

_Alich: **(ATK: 1200 + 1000 = 2200/DEF: 0 + 1500 = 1500)**_

"What will she do now?" Alex asked.

"And now Graff's Special Ability! Since he's sent to the graveyard, I can summon a Burning Abyss from my Deck! I summon Cagna!" Dawn called as Cagna appeared.

* * *

_Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 300_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Huh, um... 15 + 22 + 5..." Ace started before frowning. "I have to write it down."

"42." Dawn smiled.

Hearing that Ace frowned.

"But I ain't done." Dawn smiled to him.

Ace looked at her in confusion. "But you win."

"Not without this. I activate Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss!" Dawn smiled.

* * *

_Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"Big sis's ace monster." Lilly smiled.

"I sacrifice Cagna, and Alich!" Dawn called as the two vanished.

"Demon Lord of the Abyss! The Contract of the Dark Abyss has been invoked! With these souls may they give you the power of judgement! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

Malacoda appeared readying his sword.

* * *

_Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2200_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Hi uncle Malacoda." Ace giggled.

Malacoda grinned bowing,**_ "Why it's a honor to finally see you on the Dueling Field."_**

"He finally found a deck." Alex explained.

**_"I can see that."_** Malacoda smiled.

"Okay. I place 1 card down, and now both my monsters attack you directly!" Dawn called.

Ace hid his face as the attacks hit.

**(Ace: 0800)**

"Okay Acey. Your move." Dawn smiled

* * *

**Ace: 0800**

**Dawn: 4000**

* * *

Ace 2nd Turn:

Ace drew his card and looked at his hand. "Um... oh, I can summon Gatomon."

* * *

_Gatomon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)  
If you control no monsters you can Special Summon this card from your hand but destroy it during the end phase._

* * *

"Huh?" Dawn asked surprised.

"It says I can summon her if I don't have a monster." Ace explained looking at the card.

"Okay Ace." Dawn smiled. "Anything else?"

Ace closed his eyes._ 'You just saw big sis do it Ace, and that would make mommy and daddy so surprised.'_

"Ap...pear the Digital Circuit?"

At that the circuit appeared.

"Huh?" Dawn, Zarc, and Ray asked surprised as everyone wore stunned looks.

Seeing that Ace smiled.

"The summoning condition is one Light Digimon!" Ace called as Gatomon flew to the Top Marker. "Link Summon! Link 1, MarineAngemon!"

At that a small pink fairy appeared on Ace's field.

* * *

_MarineAngemon_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 200_

_Link Markers: Top_

_1 LIGHT "Digimon" monster_  
_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: Your opponent Special Summons a monster to the zone this card points to, and you recover life points equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Ace..." Dawn trailed off shocked.

"I... just copied you big sis." Ace admitted before looking down sadly.

Dawn seeing that smiled as she walked over from her spot, and hugged her little brother. Ace hugged her back. "You're happy?"

"Yes I am." Dawn smiled as she pulled back for Ace to see she has tears in her eyes but has a smile, "I'm very happy."

"Yay!" Ace said with a huge smile.

She kissed his forehead while wiping her eyes, and walked back. Ace looked at his monster. "Oh, you get to play another monster big sis."

Dawn said, "I'll summon Alich."

Alich appeared at where his monster points at. The moment it appeared MarineAngemon turned to Ace and hugged him.

**(Ace: 2000)**

"Aw." Ray smiled before pulling her phone out, and took a picture.

Ace smiled. "Your turn big sis."

Dawn 2nd Turn:

Dawn smiled drawing.

"I think Ace will be a great duelist." Yuya smiled.

"Yeah. Just needs practice." Alex smiled.

**_"Something you girls will be more than happy to help him with right?"_ **Black Fang asked with a smile.

"Of course. He might even get a chance to duel Yusaku one day." Stacy smiled.

"Maybe." Lilly agreed.

"Okay Acey, I play Malacoda's ability to discard Calcab, and lower your monster's attack points by his 1400." Dawn said discarding her drawn card.

_MarineAngemon: **(ATK: 200 - 1400 = 0)**_

"Next Cherubini allows me to send Barbar to the graveyard, and raise Malacoda's points by his!" Dawn called.

_Malacoda:** (ATK: 2700 + 1700 = 4400/DEF: 2200 + 1700 = 3900)**_

Ace's eyes widened in shock. "You're so strong."

"So are you one-day." Dawn chuckled as she walked over to her brother.

Ace looked confused. "What are you doing big sis?"

She nodded to Malacoda as she kneel, and hugged her brother as Malacoda walked over, and barely tapped MarineAngemon.

"I play a trap!" Ace called just before Malacoda hit MarineAngemon.

Dawn hearing that looked surprised as she turned to see what's going on. A young boy with blue skin in a wizard's outfit had appeared and took the hit for MarineAngemon.

"Wizardmon's Sacrifice, I lose half my life points to protect my monster and then you don't get to attack anymore big sis." Ace told her.

* * *

_Wizardmon's Sacrifice_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Activate only if a "Digimon" is targeted for an attack that would drop your life points to zero. Pay half your life points, your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle and the battle damage is reduced to zero, then end the battle phase. You can only activate one "Wizardmon's Sacrifice" per duel._

* * *

"Oh... Thought I had ya." Dawn chuckled, "Good job Acey."

**(Ace: 1000)**

Ace giggled. She smiled kissing his forehead, and walked back, "Your turn."

* * *

**Ace: 1000**

**Dawn: 4000**

* * *

Ace 3rd Turn:

Ace drew his card only to look up and suddenly turn red.

"Ace?" Dawn asked surprised.

Ace looked down shyly. "The nice girl Sandy is here."

Hearing that they looked to see. They saw a little blonde girl about Ace's age smiling and having fun. They also saw she is wearing sunglasses.

"Oh Ace has a crush?" Terri grinned.

Ace turned even brighter only to frown. "Why is she doing that again?"

"That's Terri Obsidian, Ace." Yuya sighed though has a smile, "She's always mischievous."

"Not that uncle Yuya." Ace said with a frown before running over to the girl. "Sandy."

Hearing that she turned over. Ace was frowning. "Why are you hiding your eyes again?"

Sandy looked down, "People make fun of me because of them. Are you going to do that?"

Ace looked really upset. "Sandy, we were playing together at school remember? I don't want you to wear glasses all the time."

"I know but..." Sandy said looking scared, "Their are mean people everywhere."

Ace frowned before taking Sandy's hand and walking back to his family. "There are nice people too."

Sandy looked surprised before blushing at this, "A-Ace?"

Ace was trying to hide his red face as he walked back to his family before pausing. "Look at uncle Yuya."

He pointed to Yuya as he said that. Sandy turned to Yuya. That's when she saw Yuya had crimson eyes.

"H-His eyes..." Sandy trailed off shocked.

Ace smiled at that. Sandy at that took off her sunglasses to show she has red irises. Ace blushed with a smile seeing them.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Ray smiled gently.

Sandy blushed at that.

"Oh, big sis we never finished." Ace mentioned suddenly.

"Yeah it's your turn." Dawn chuckled.

Sandy hearing that looked, "Oh, we're you two in a middle of a duel?"

Ace nodded. "Yeah, um... do you want to stay and watch?"

"Sure." Sandy smiled.

"Ok." Ace smiled though he was still blushing as he and Dawn went back to their spots and Sandy decided to stand between Ray and White Wing.

"When did Ace start to duel?" Sandy asked Ray.

"Today, he went with his big sister Alex to buy a deck and this is his first ever duel." Ray answered.

Sandy smiled nodding as she turned over.

Ace was looking at his hand only to pause. "I play DigiWorld!"

* * *

_DigiWorld_

_Field Spell Card_

_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)_  
_When this card is activated: Add 1 "Digimon" card from your Deck to your hand. "Digimon" monsters gain 400 ATK/DEF. Whenever a "Digimon" monster is sent back to your Deck: You can activate one of these effects:_  
_● Destroy 1 card your opponent controls._  
_● Target 2 cards in your GY: Shuffle them back to your Deck._  
_● Target 1 "Digimon" monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Traps when it declares an attack._  
_You cannot Special Summon monsters except Cyberse Monsters the turn you activate one of these effects, also you can only use 1 effect per turn. You can only activate 1 "DigiWorld" per turn._

* * *

They appeared at what looks like a digital world as they looked around only for MarineAngemon to glow.

_MarineAngemon: **(ATK: 200 + 400 = 600)**_

Ace looked at the card. "'When this card is activated: Add 1 "Digimon" card from your deck to your hand.' Does that mean any Digimon card?"

"It sure does. A spell, trap, or monster." Dawn smiled.

Ace nodded as he looked at his deck only to pause when he saw a certain card. "I pick this one."

Dawn nodded. Suddenly a faint silhouette appeared behind Ace but it wasn't fully formed as Ace read the card and frowned. "I can't use him... but it felt like the right one."

Alex walked as she looks to see.

* * *

_Omnimon - Merciful Mode_

_Light Type_

_Level 12_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 5000_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by tributing 1 face-up, "Omnimon", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. This card cannot be tributed, or used as Material for a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Ritual, or Link Summon. When this card returns to the Deck, Special Summon one Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Link "Digimon" Monster from your Extra Deck to your Main Monster Zones ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

_'Whoa... That's strong...'_ Alex thought amazed, "A-Ace?"

"Big sis?" Ace asked in confusion.

"What about your other face-down? Maybe that will help?" Alex asked him.

Ace showed it to her, a trap called Digivolution.

* * *

_Digivolution_

_Normal Trap Card_

__Target 1 Level 4 or lower "Digimon" monster you control: Tribute it, then Special Summon 1 "Digimon" monster from your Deck that is Level 6 or Level 7 that has the same Attribute as the tributed monster. You can only activate 1 "Digivolution" per turn.__

* * *

"What about your hand?" Alex asked him.

"Okay... You did good Ace." Alex smiled to him, "Maybe a lot of practice will help, and you can use the card Yusaku gave you."

Ace nodded. "Yeah."

"Ace let's make this a draw." Dawn smiled.

Hearing that Ace frowned. "MarineAngemon attack Uncle Malacoda."

That made the Link Monster turn to him surprised. Seeing that Ace hugged the monster. "We're not strong yet, but we'll get a lot stronger and one day we'll win."

Malacoda walked over as he asked, **_"A draw doesn't sound bad Ace so why not take it?"_**

"Being scared to lose is bad... the scary person didn't want to lose but I don't mind." Ace explained before smiling. "Plus if I lose now and draw later it means I'm getting better right big sis?"

"Yeah sounds right." Dawn smiled as she nodded to Malacoda who tapped on MarineAngemon.

The Link Monster shattered.

* * *

**Ace: 0000**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Dawn wins the duel!**

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Ace lost his first ever match but it looks like he had fun.**

**bopdog111: Yeah he does. He didn't do much but he did done the first of the many things he can do.**

**Ulrich362: True, of course next up might be something a bit surprising.**

**bopdog111: Let's see next time.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	4. Power of the PSY-Frame!

**bopdog111: We're back of more for Ace's adventures.**

**Ulrich362: We sure are.**

**bopdog111: What could this one be about here?**

**Ulrich362: I think some new faces will be making themselves known... along with some older ones.**

**bopdog111: Well let's not keep you guys waiting.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ace was looking at his deck having just lost but he was smiling. "That was really fun."

Dawn hugged him at that with a smile. Lilly, Stacy, Kelly, Alex, and Terri walked over and joined the hug.

"You did real good Acey. You really caught us all off-guard with you Link Summoning." Stacy smiled.

Ace smiled. "I saw what big sis Dawn did and wanted to try."

"Well you can summon the card Yusaku gave you if you keep practicing, and remember the three things he told you." Terri smiled.

"I remember." Ace nodded only to suddenly look down shyly

"Acey?" Lilly asked seeing that.

She noticed he had a small blush. Alex smiled before asking, "Sandy can you come over here please?"

"Huh, ok." Sandy nodded walking over to them.

"Come on Acey. Tell her." Alex smiled to Ace.

Ace shook his head and turned brighter. Lilly patted his back before saying, "Acey has something to tell you Sandy."

"Really, what is it?" Sandy asked.

"He has a crush on you." Lilly whispered it to her.

Sandy's eyes widened before she looked down sadly. Seeing her looking sad Ace hugged her.

"No you don't." Sandy said sadly.

"Yes I do." Ace told her.

She looked at Ace in shock before tearing up and hugging him. His sisters smiled as Ace hugged her back. Sandy let go before wiping her eyes. "I promised I'd be home but... I'll see you tomorrow Ace?"

He nodded at that.

She smiled before kissing his cheek, and skip on home. Ace froze when she kissed him before putting his hand on his cheek only to frown and look down sadly. Dawn patted his back hugging him

* * *

_Later that day at the Akaba residence..._

"Big sis... I'm not good enough." Ace told her sadly.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked him.

"Sandy's really nice, she's smart, and... pretty." Ace answered with an embarrassed blush. "I want everybody to be happy, and she won't be with me."

"Oh Ace of course she will be happy." Dawn smiled to him.

Ace frowned.

**_"Hey remember what Uncle Yusho told us."_ **Blue Frost smiled patting her back, **_"When you feel down turn your frown into a smile, and try to laugh once, and a while."_**

Ace nodded hearing that before hugging her. "I remember big sis."

Blue Frost smiled hugging him back.

Ring Ring Ring.

Ray answered, "Akaba Residence, Ray speaking."

_"Ray, it's Casey."_ Casey mentioned.

"Hey Casey. What are you doing?" Ray smiled.

_"Riley and I were just calling to check on everyone."_ Casey mentioned.

"We're doing great. Ace have tried his deck." Ray smiled.

_"That's amazing."_ Casey smiled.

"How's Declan, Sarah, and their kids doing?" Ray smiled.

_"They're doing well."_ Casey mentioned. _"Actually I'm supposed to help test some new potential employees tomorrow."_

"What employees?" Ray asked curiously.

_"I don't know."_ Casey admitted. _"All I do know is I'm dueling one of them tomorrow, and since it's been a while maybe you all could stop by? I know Riley really misses her nephew."_

In the background Ray could hear Riley get flustered at that. Ray giggled, "Of course."

_"Great, we'll see you tomorrow then."_ Casey smiled. _"Good night Ray."_

Ray smiled, "Good night."

She hanged up at that.

"Ray, can I ask you something?" Zarc inquired.

She turned to him.

"Do you think we can do anything for Ace?" he asked.

"Of course we can." Ray smiled.

Zarc smiled back. "I just... I know how it feels to be embarrassed about liking someone."

"Yeah we both felt that before." Ray chuckled.

Zarc smiled before closing his eyes and looking down.

"Zarc?" Ray asked seeing that.

He turned to her with a gentle smile. "Come on, it's getting late."

Ray nodded before asking, "Is something wrong?"

Zarc turned to Ray. "Well... I'm thinking of retiring from Duel Monsters."

"What? Why?" Ray asked surprised.

"Honestly, there are two reasons. I'm not enjoying it like I used to." Zarc answered. "And, I'm scared."

"Scared? Of another Sardon situation?" Ray asked him.

"Yeah." Zarc nodded. "There are duelists like that Yusaku who might be able to match me but... once I become as comfortable with Link as I am with the other five mechanics, I'm worried that'll happen again, you and Dawn couldn't snap me out of it last time and I don't want to risk it happening again."

"Oh Zarc that won't happen." Ray smiled to him, "It will be alright."

Zarc looked uncertain but nodded. Ray kissed his cheek. Zarc smiled before walking upstairs along with his wife.

Blue Frost looked up as she smiled, **_"Your parents will back you up Acey."_**

Ace nodded before kissing her stomach again. "I can't wait to meet you, I love you."

Blue Frost smiled at that as she placed her around him pulling him close to her stomach.

Ace smiled happily at that.

* * *

_The next day..._

The Akaba Family were walking to the LID building.

"Mommy, do you think grandma and grandpa will be happy to see us?" Ace asked with a smile.

"Course they will Ace." Ray smiled to him.

Ace smiled happily. With that they entered the building. They noticed a group of four men and one woman sitting as though waiting for something.

"So you guys are the employees?" Ray asked them.

"In theory, Clarissa is going to have an exhibition match." noted a young man.

Ace smiled to the woman, "Good luck ma'am. Casey is really strong."

"I just might surprise him." the woman, Clarissa smiled. "But thank you young man."

Ace nodded with a smile as Ray hugged him from behind, "Well I got some news to tell you guys once it's over."

At that Leo Akaba, Henrietta, Casey, Riley, Declan, and Sarah who is holding a 5 year old blonde hair girl walked over.

"Hi guys." Dawn smiled.

"Hey everyone." Sarah smiled to them, "So these five are who are gonna work for us?"

"Yes. Dr. Genome, Aso, Clarissa, Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami, and his son Ryoken." Leo Akaba nodded at her question.

"It's quite the honor to meet the president of the Leo Corporation." Dr. Kogami noted calmly.

"Pleasure to meet you." Leo Akaba nodded as he shook hands with Dr. Kogami, "What brings you, and your friends, and son here?"

Dr. Kogami started talking with Leo Akaba while Ace walked over to Sarah and the little girl.

"Hi aunt Sarah, hi Amanda." Ace smiled. "I missed you."

"Hey Ace." Sarah smiled kneeling down as she told the baby in her arms, "Come on Amanda. Say hi to your cousin."

"Hi Ace." Amanda said before giggling.

Ace giggled back as did Sarah.

"Ace, we're going outside to see the match." Ray called to him.

Ace called, "Okay Mommy!"

At that they walked out.

Riley walked over to Ace, "Hi Ace."

Ace smiled hugging her. "Hi aunt Riley, you look really pretty today."

Riley blushed hugging her nephew back, "Thanks Ace."

"Aunt Riley, are you going to be a mommy soon?" Ace asked curiously.

"I... what?" Riley asked surprised to hear, "What gave you that idea?"

"You're super nice and pretty, and uncle Casey loves you a lot, and I think you'd be a really good mommy." Ace answered with a smile as Riley realized he wasn't asking if she was pregnant but if she and Casey would be trying to have a baby soon.

"Oh I um..." Riley blushed wondering how to explain it to him.

"She will be one day." Ray smiled coming to Riley's rescue.

"Ok, but I think you'll be a really good mommy." Ace smiled as he turned to watch Casey's match with Clarissa.

Riley sighed in relief before turning to Ray, "Thanks Ray."

"Anytime." Ray smiled.

At that they turned to them.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Burn it Down by Linkin Park)**

**Casey: 4000**

**Clarissa: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Clarissa 1st Turn:

Clarissa looked at her hand and smiled. "I'll start with Emergency Teleport to summon Mental Seeker from my deck, and I'll normal summon Psychic Commander to join him."

* * *

_Emergency Teleport_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

_Mental Seeker_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Psychic/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

_Psychic Commander_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Psychic/Tuner_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 800_

_When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase._

* * *

"You use Psychic Cards like me?" Casey asked surprised.

"You use Psychic cards?" Clarissa asked in surprise. "Huh, that's not exactly a common deck."

"Well I have a great power within me, and it can only be used by Psychic Cards. I'm the Leo Institute's Psychic Duelist, and their Healer." Casey explained to her.

Clarissa paused hearing that before shaking her head as she raised her hand. "Appear, our future circuit!"

The circuit appeared at that.

"The summoning conditions are two non-token monsters. I place Mental Seeker and Psychic Commander in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!" Clarissa called as her two monsters entered the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right markers. "Link Summon, Link 2! Come forth, PSY-Framelord Lambda!"

* * *

_PSY-Framelord Lambda_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Psychic/Link_

_ATK: 1700_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2 monsters, except Tokens_  
_You can activate the effects of "PSY-Framegear" monsters in your hand even while you control a monster(s). If a face-up Psychic monster you control is banished face-up while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can activate this effect; during the End Phase of this turn, add 1 "PSY-Frame" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "PSY-Framelord Lambda" once per turn._

* * *

"PSY-Frame..." Casey trailed off at that.

"I end my move with my PSY-Frame Circuit field spell." Clarissa finished.

* * *

_PSY-Frame Circuit_

_Field Spell Card_

_If a "PSY-Frame" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "PSY-Frame" monsters you control. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "PSY-Frame" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 "PSY-Frame" monster; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"She has PSY Frame cards like Casey?" Riley asked seeing this.

"He uses PSY-Frame cards?" Ryoken asked in surprise.

"Yes. That was the Psychic Deck that he considers useful for his abilities." Declan answered adjusting his glasses.

"It's your turn." Clarissa mentioned.

Casey 1st Turn:

"I may use Psychic Cards but I made this Deck, and I figured it's time for me to use it." Casey smiled drawing.

"Huh?" Ace asked hearing that.

"I recently discovered that the Plants can also allow me to use my powers thanks to Akiza's help." Casey smiled before saying, "Here I'll show ya. First off I'll Angel Trumpeter!"

At that a trumpeting plant appeared.

* * *

_Angel Trumpeter_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant/Tuner_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1600_

__This beautiful, fairy-like flower generates a delusional mist to keep intruders away from the deepest parts of the forest, where sacred beasts dwell.__

* * *

"I activate PSY-Framegear Alpha's ability!" Clarissa called.

"Huh?" Casey asked surprised, "You can't! You got a monster out!"

"Actually, it's because of the monster on my field that I can." Clarissa told him. "As long as PSY-Framelord Lambda is on the field I can activate PSY-Framegear monster effects even if another monster is already on my field. So since you summoned a monster I can summon PSY-Framegear Alpha and PSY-Frame Driver to the field."

* * *

_PSY-Framegear Alpha_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Psychic/Tuner_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s) while you control no monsters (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "PSY-Frame" card from your Deck to your hand, except "PSY-Framegear Alpha". During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

_PSY-Frame Driver_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 0_

_A Psychic soldier that rides into battle against the Security Forces on currents of lightning, using an automatic amplifier called "PSY-Frame"._

* * *

"Now thanks to PSY-Frame Circuit I can tune Alpha with Driver in order to Synchro Summon PSY-Framelord Zeta in attack mode."

****(LV: 1 + 6 = 7)****

* * *

_PSY-Framelord Zeta_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Psychic/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position; banish both that monster and this card from the field, but return them in your next Standby Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 other "PSY-Frame" card in your Graveyard; return this card to the Extra Deck, and if you do, add that target to your hand._

* * *

"Amazing... She's more advanced to the PSY-Frame cards then him." Riley said amazed.

"Anything else?" Clarissa inquired.

Casey answered, "Well first is my own field spell, Aroma Garden!"

At that a peaceful garden appeared.

* * *

_Aroma Garden_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if you control an "Aroma" monster: You can gain 500 LP, also all monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF until the end of your opponent's next turn (even if this card leaves the field). If a face-up "Aroma" monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Gain 1000 LP._

* * *

"I was also holding PSY-Framegear Delta." Clarissa revealed summoning the monster along with her PSY-Frame Drive from the graveyard.

* * *

_PSY-Framegear Delta_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Psychic/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card while you control no monsters: You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, negate that activation, and if you do that, destroy that Spell Card. During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

His Garden shattered as Casey asked, "So your summoning Omega now?"

"I am." Clarissa nodded as Delta and Driver flew up.

****(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)****

* * *

_PSY-Framelord Omega_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Psychic/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2200_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn, during the Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish both this face-up card from the field and 1 random card from your opponent's hand, face-up, until your next Standby Phase. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: You can target 1 banished card; return it to the GY. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 other card in the GY; shuffle both that card and this card from the GY into the Deck._

* * *

"That emptied my hand but Lambda, Zeta, and Omega all on the field at the same time essentially guarantees I'll be winning the duel."

"Well now that sparks up 2 flaws in your play." Casey grinned.

"Oh?" Clarissa inquired curiously.

"One is that your hand is empty like you said which means you can't use your monster's abilities again for a third time. And next is that even if you can both of zones your monster's Link Arrows point at are occupied so you can't summon another Synchro Monster." Casey answered.

"That's true." Clarissa smiled. "But how do you plan on getting past my monsters?"

"Well here is one. The Spell, Ties of the Brethren!" Casey called.

* * *

_Ties of the Brethren_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 2000 LP, then target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters, also Special Summon 2 monsters from your Deck, with the same Type, Attribute, and Level as that monster, but with different names from each other and that monster. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"By paying 2000 points, not battling, and not Special Summoning anything else this turn, I can summon two monsters from my Deck who's attribute, and monster type is the same as Angel Trumpeter." Casey explained.** (Casey: 2000)**

"That's a pretty big risk." Clarissa pointed out.

"You gotta take risks like these in dueling don't ya?" Casey smiled to her.

"Point taken." Clarissa smiled.

"Now I can summon these two carnivorous plants! Gigantic Cephalotus, and Botanical Lion!" Casey called.

Both a Watermelon beast, and a lion with a rose as a mane appeared roaring.

* * *

_Gigantic Cephalotus_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1850_

_DEF: 700_

_This card gains 200 ATK each time a Plant-Type monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard._

* * *

_Botanical Lion_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 2000_

__This card gains 300 ATK for each face-up Plant-Type monster you control. Control of this face-up card on the field cannot switch.__

* * *

Clarissa frowned seeing the monsters.

"Botanical Lion's Special Ability allows it to gain 300 attack points for every Plant on my field." Casey added.

_Botanical Lion:** (ATK: 1600 + (300 * 3) = 2500)**_

"I play Zeta's ability!" Clarissa called.

"Which one?" Casey asked with a smile.

"Botanical Lion." Clarissa answered.

The Lion vanished.

"I expected that." Casey smiled, "I played through the PSY-Frame Cards for years, and I know their strengths, and weaknesses. Like this here! Burial from a Different Dimension!"

* * *

_Burial from a Different Dimension_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

__Target up to 3 banished monsters; return them to the Graveyard.__

* * *

Clarissa's eyes widened in shock.

"I take 3 banished monsters, and put them in the graveyard." Casey grinned, "I pick Framelord Zeta!"

Clarissa frowned only to gasp as Casey sensed feelings of recognition.

_'Huh?'_ Casey thought feeling them.

"With that Zeta can't return but Botanical Lion still can." Riley realized.

"Yes, it does." Ryoken nodded.

Casey at that said, "I'll... Set two cards, and it's your turn. During your Standby Phase, Botanical Lion comes back."

"Wait one second, I can use Lambda's ability." Clarissa told him. "I banished Zeta so during the end phase I can add another Driver to my hand."

"Wait what?" Casey asked hearing that.

* * *

**Casey: 2000**

****Clarissa: 4000****

* * *

Clarissa 2nd Turn:

"You heard me, but now your monster comes back." Clarissa noted.

Botanical Lion emerges.

"Well that allows me to use this. World Legacy Awakens!" Casey called.

* * *

_World Legacy Awakens_

_Normal Trap Card_

__Immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 Link Monster using monster(s) you control as material. You can only activate 1 "World Legacy Awakens" per turn.__

* * *

"This allows me to Link Summon during your turn!" Casey told her.

Clarissa froze.

"Appear the Circuit of Life Giving!" Casey called as the Circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 plants! I set Angel Trumpeter, and Botanical Lion in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up entering the Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Arrows.

"Magical Plant of Life! Reside here to the Mystic Garden, and spread your Life Giving Pollen to this very earth! Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Aromaseraphy Jasmine!" Casey chanted as a blue clothed fairy with plant like wings, and holding a staff appeared giggling.

* * *

_Aromaseraphy Jasmine_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2 Plant monsters_  
_If your LP are higher than your opponent's, this card and any Plant monsters it points to cannot be destroyed by battle. You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; Special Summon 1 Plant monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Aromaseraphy Jasmine" once per turn. Once per turn, if you gain LP: Add 1 Plant monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Clarissa frowned seeing the monster.

"Then there's Gigantic Cephalotus' Special Ability. He gains 200 points for each time a plant sent to the graveyard." Casey added.

_Gigantic Cephalotus:** (ATK: 1850 + 200 = 2050)**_

"I summon another Psychic Commander." Clarissa declared as the monster appeared. "Now, I win."

"First off I activate the trap, Humid Winds!" Casey called.

* * *

_Humid Winds_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_You can pay 1000 LP; add 1 "Aroma" monster from your Deck to your hand. If your LP is lower than your opponent's: You can gain 500 LP. You can only use each effect of "Humid Winds" once per turn._

* * *

"And I can do two things. I can either pay 1000 points to add an Aroma monster to my hand, or I gain 500 points since your points are higher then mine." Casey explained to her, "I chose it's second effect, and gain 500 points!"

Jasmine point her staff at Casey as sparkles of light went to him as he breath. **(Casey: 2500)**

"That isn't enough, PSY-Framelord Lambda attacks Aromaseraphy Jasmine!" Clarissa called as her Synchro charged. "Then thanks to PSY-Frame Circuit and Psychic Commander, I can pay 500 life points and discard PSY-Frame Driver to lower Jasmine's points by 500 and increase Lambda's by 2500."

**(Clarissa: 3500)**

_Aromaseraphy Jasmine: **(ATK: 1800 = 500 = 1300)**_

_PSY-Framelord Lambda: **(ATK: 1700 + 2500 = 4200)**_

Casey looked on knowing this attack would deal 2900 points of damage as he smiled. Clarissa watched on as the attack was heading for Casey before...

"I call off my attack!"

Casey looks surprised as Lambda stopped inches from Jasmine.

"What?" Riley asked surprised.

"I... forfeit." Clarissa said quietly as the cards vanished.

* * *

**Casey: 2500**

**Clarissa: 3500**

**Casey wins the duel!**

* * *

"Why? You had a win." Ray asked confused.

Casey then realized it was from the recognition he felt, "Hey... You realized something during this duel."

"Recognized something?" Declan questioned as Clarissa frowned.

"It's nothing, I just decided defeating our new coworkers wouldn't be the best start." Clarissa answered.

"Hey it's alright with us." Casey smiled to her, "Why don't you tell us what you realized?"

Clarissa started at him before frowning and turning to Leo and Henrietta Akaba. "When did Casey join the Leo Corporation?"

"Ever since I found him at the doorsteps as a baby." Henrietta answered, "He was alone, and we took him in as one of our students."

Casey felt pain from Clarissa as she heard that but it quickly faded.

"Huh?" Casey asked feeling that.

"Clarissa, he deserves to know." Dr. Kogami mentioned.

Clarissa turned to him before frowning. "I know."

"Know what?" Zarc asked her.

"There are just too many coincidences between Casey... and my son I had to abandon for his own safety." Clarissa told him. "The day all of us nearly died."

"You had a son?" Dawn asked shocked.

"I did, a baby boy." Clarissa answered. "But when the explosion occurred and nearly killed us, it took all my strength just to get him somewhere safe."

Casey then realized something, "Wait... Are your saying that I'm your..."

"I don't know. It was so long ago, and at this point it doesn't matter." Clarissa told him.

Casey walked over, and embraced her. Clarissa froze before gently hugging him back.

* * *

_Unknown to them at that moment in the Xyz Dimension..._

Yuma along with his friends were hanging together with Black Fang.

**_"Something tells me this duel is just about over."_** Black Fang mentioned. **_"Utopia Beyond is just a powerful card right Tori?"_**

"Yup." Tori nodded at that.

Black Fang smiled only to glance to the side and pause. _**"Tell Yuma and Vector I'll be right back."**_

Tori nodded at that. Black Fang walked over. _**"Cathy, it's good to see you."**_

The cat like girl turned to him, "Hey Black Fang."

_**"Do you have a few minutes?"**_ Black Fang asked her. **_"I wanted to talk to you."_**

Cathy nodded as she, and Black Fang walked off.

**_"Cathy..."_ **Black Fang started before sighing. **_"Actually, never mind."_**

"What is it?" Cathy asked him.

Black Fang just took a small box and handed it to her. **_"I can't really put it into words, ever since we defeated Sardon and everyone here's been spending time together I've realized some things."_**

Cathy looked surprised before taking the box, and opened it. Inside was a tightly folded paper and a diamond ring. Cathy's eyes widen at the ring before unfolding the paper.

It had a bunch of scratched out writing that she couldn't make out before at the very bottom it just said "I haven't been around for long, but out of everyone I enjoy spending time with you the most. You're... endearing? Enchanting? No none of those... I can't find the word, but I do have these..."

_**"Will you marry me?"**_

Cathy gasped as she looked at Black Fang in shock before starting to tear up, and embraced him. He hugged her back with a teasing smile. **_"So, that's a no right?"_**

"Black Fang... Of course I'll marry you." Cathy choked out.

Black Fang smiled. **_"Thank you."_**

With that he delicately put the ring on her finger only to pause.**_ "You don't mind another do you?"_**

That made her look at him. He took out another small box. **_"It's called a cat's eye emerald, I thought you'd like it."_**

Hearing that she opened the box. It was an emerald ring but when the light hit it a band of light similar to a cat's eye appeared.

"That's..." Cathy trailed off in shock.

Black Fang just gently kissed her. Cathy kissed him back. Black Fang smiled gently before putting the ring on her as they walked back to the others. Yuma had managed to beat Vector.

**_"Have you ever considered maybe Utopia Beyond is a little too powerful Yuma?"_** Black Fang inquired.

"What? I mean come on he's a great card!" Yuma grinned before they noticed the rings on Cathy.

**_"You know what, if he's so skilled why don't we have a match?"_ **Black Fang suggested.

"Cathy did he...?" Terri asked her shocked.

Tori squealed as she, and Rio ran over, "You! Bridal store! Now!"

With that the two girls drag Cathy off.

**_"Terri... is that normal?"_ **Black Fang asked turning to her.

"Yeah since Rio, Tori, and Mom had all done it." Terri smiled shrugging.

Black Fang nodded before smiling at Yuma. **_"You up for a match?"_**

"Sure Black Fang! Let's duel!" Yuma grinned.

Black Fang grinned as they got ready.

* * *

_Back at LID..._

"I think it does matter." Casey smiled to Clarissa, "Family is one of the most important things."

"We might not even be family." Clarissa reminded him.

"Or we are." Casey told her, "And I know how we can find out."

Clarissa looked at him curiously.

"Miss Akaba do you still have that footage?" Casey asked Henrietta.

"Yes, I do." Henrietta nodded, "I had kept it with me ever since we found you."

"Footage?" Riley asked. "I've never seen it."

"Come on." Henrietta told them.

They nodded before following her. She lead them to the footage room where she popped in a tape as it slowly worked to a late night camera footage at the doors of LID. Everyone watched before they noticed a hooded figure who looked badly hurt approaching LID before putting something down and staying near it before walking off but whoever it was looked badly hurt.

"Clarissa?" Henrietta asked turning to her, "Was that you?"

She had a look of disbelief on her face before nodding. Casey at that hugged his now revealed mother. She hugged him back with tears. "I never dreamed this would be possible."

"I knew I would find a member of my family." Casey smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Riley, why don't you and Casey take some time to catch up with her." Declan suggested.

Riley nodded.

"Wait a moment please." Ray told them.

They all turned to her.

"I have something I want to say." Ray smiled before turning to Ace, "Ace how much do you want to teach the kids to duel?"

Ace's eyes lit up. "A whole lot, it's the second most important thing ever."

"Who do you want to teach?" Ray smiled.

"Bruno, and Wendy, and big sis Blue Frost's baby boy, and any other babies in the family." Ace answered with a smile. "I want to teach them how to duel, and how to play, and a whole lot of stuff."

"Well do you think you can add 1 more with them?" Ray asked closing her eyes with a smile.

"Mommy?" Ace asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ray smiled before she took his hand, and placed it on her stomach. Ace looked at her in confusion before he felt something and his eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You, and Dawn are gonna be older siblings." Ray revealed with a smile.

"That... what... how..." Leo Akaba started before sighing. "At least this one will come after you're married."

"You get to also teach your little brother or sister." Ray smiled to Ace.

Ace's eyes lit up at that before he gasped and ran too Stacy. "Big sis I need to be ready, can you help me? Please?"

Stacy looked surprised before giggling, "Of course. But don't get too worked up."

Ace was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Too late for that." Yuya chuckled.

"Dawn?" Ray asked smiling to her daughter to see how she's handling the news.

Dawn had tears in her eyes and was smiling.

"Who'd imagine?" Casey chuckled, "And this time Mr Akaba will not chew on Zarc."

"Hopefully not." Zarc agreed.

"Come here." Ray smiled to her overjoyed son.

Ace ran over to Ray with a huge excited smile. Ray asked him with a smile, "Do you want to say hi to him, or her?"

Ace nodded. "Hi, I'm Ace."

Ray smiled pulling him close where his head is laying on her stomach to where he can hear a slight heartbeat. Ace smiled even more as he hugged Ray.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... quite the chapter wouldn't you agree?**

**bopdog111: Yes indeed. The Knights of Hanoi had became workers of the Leo Corporation, Black Fang had proposed to Cathy, Clarissa is Casey's real mother, and finally Dawn, and Ace are gonna be older siblings.**

**Ulrich362: Oh, and don't forget Ace's crush on Sandy. Maybe we'll go a bit more into that in the next chapter?**

**bopdog111: Ace, and Sandy's first date?**

**Ulrich362: More like them at school, they can't have a date if neither of them have asked Bopdog. Though we'll see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: But first we need to acknowledge that someone from the Hanoi is missing. Specter isn't there. Do you think it might be the same reason why Ai isn't with Yusaku?**

**Ulrich362: Oh good point, I hadn't noticed.**

**bopdog111: Well we will find out soon. Be sure to review!**


	5. Day at School!

**Ulrich362: Time For Ace to go back to school.**

**bopdog111: And with Sandy.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, of course the family will need to learn a small thing before he heads off to school though, right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Indeed.**

**Ulrich362: Well, we shouldn't keep the big news from everyone... or the news from him. Everyone in their family has exciting news, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ace was sleeping happily in his room when a gentle knocking at his bedroom door woke him up.

"W-Who is it?" Ace asked rubbing his eye.

**_"Your big brother."_ **a male voice answered.

Ace chuckled as he walked, and opened the door.

It was Black Fang. **_"Morning Ace."_**

"Morning big bro Black Fang." Ace smiled rubbing his eye.

**_"You ready to head to school and tell everybody about your super cool new deck?"_** Black Fang asked only to inhale slightly. _**"Smells like Blue Frost is making pancakes for you."**_

"Yay." Ace smiled running down stairs.

Black Fang chuckled at that before following him to the kitchen where everyone was sitting.

"Ace." Wendy smiled pointing at him.

"Good morning Wendy." Ace smiled to her.

"How are you feeling today Ace?" Dawn smiled.

Ace smiled. "Excited, really excited."

_**"He's that excited for school?"**_ Black Fang asked with a chuckle. _**"What did I miss yesterday?"**_

_**"2 things Black Fang."**_ Blue Frost who was over the stove top smiled, **_"Casey had been reunited to his mother yesterday."_**

**_"Really? That's amazing."_ **Black Fang smiled.

"But what's got Ace even more excited is the second thing." Dawn smiled, "Do you want to tell him Acey?"

Ace smiled excitedly. "I'm going to be a big brother."

**_"And it's one with Ray, and Zarc this time."_** Double Iris added to Black Fang.

Black Fang's eyes widened. **_"Huh, and I thought I had the big news. Congratulations you two."_**

"You have news?" Zarc asked curiously.

**_"Well, compared to yours its probably nothing important."_** Black Fang admitted. **_"A third child, that's just incredible."_**

_**"So did your plan go well?"**_ White Wing asked with a smile.

Black Fang smiled back. **_"It went better than I could have imagined. She said yes."_**

_**"So I guess that means we should prepare ourselves for a wedding." **_Blue Frost smiled.

**_"It won't be for a while."_ **Black Fang chuckled. **_"She might have a dress though, Tori and Rio dragged her off."_**

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Dawn chuckled, "But did you hear that Acey?"

Ace looked confused. "What happened big sis?"

"Black Fang, and Miss Cathy are gonna get married." Dawn smiled.

Ace's eyes widened before he smiled. "Really? Yay!"

They all chuckled at his enthusiasm before Blue Frost placed a plate of pancakes with Maple Syrup, and Strawberries on top in front of Ace.

"Thank you so much big sis." Ace smiled happily.

**_"It's a new recipe I think you'll like."_ **Blue Frost smiled, **_"I added three new ingredients to the batter. Honey, Chocolate Chips, and Cinnamon."_**

Ace's mouth started watering hearing that.

"I think he approves." Zarc chuckled.

* * *

_After breakfast..._

Blue Frost have a wet rag to wipe Ace's mouth since the Syrup is sticky stuff. Ace pouted and grunted as she did that before frowning. "I can wipe my mouth big sis."

_**"I know. But you can't do a lot of things yourself."**_ Blue Frost smiled finishing up before handing him a paper towel, **_"Sorry that I used a lot of Syrup."_**

"It's ok, it was really yummy." Ace smiled wiping his face before hugging her and picking up his backpack and running to hug everybody. "I'll see you after school ok?"

"Kay. Have a good day at school Ace." Zarc smiled.

Ace nodded before walking out of the house seconds before Ray started tearing up.

"Mom?" Dawn asked noticing that.

She wiped her eyes. "My baby boy is growing up so fast."

Zarc, and Dawn hugged her.

She hugged them back and smiled.

* * *

_At Ace's school..._

Ace arrived at the building. He looked over to see a slightly pouting Sandy.

"Hi Sandy." Ace smiled.

"Where were you yesterday?" Sandy asked. "I missed you."

"Oh... Aunt Riley wanted to see me, and we have some big news." Ace answered.

"Ok." Sandy nodded before smiling. "Um... can we eat lunch together today?"

Ace blushed before nodding as they walked in. They were the first two people to walk into the classroom only to notice their teacher wasn't there.

"Where's Miss Clark?" Sandy asked confused.

Ace frowned before pausing. "Oh yeah, didn't she say she was taking a few days off?"

"Oh yeah." Sandy remembered.

At that they heard a voice. "Hello, is this miss Clark's class?"

They turned over to see. It was a brunette young woman who looked to be the same age as Yusaku.

"My name's Skye Zaizen, I'm the substitute teacher for her class." she explained. "This is her classroom right?"

"Yes this is." Sandy answered smiling.

"Thank you." Skye smiled before going to sit at the teacher's desk. "Can I ask your names?"

"I'm Sandy." Sandy smiled, "And this cute guy to my right is Ace Akaba."

Ace blushed hearing that.

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Skye smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Zaizen." Ace smiled bowing.

Skye smiled as slowly but surely the rest of the students walked before the bell rang.

"Good morning students, I'm your substitute teacher Skye Zaizen." Skye smiled writing it down on the board.

"Morning Miss Zaizen." the class greeted with smiles.

"Now, I don't know exactly what Miss Clark was teaching you so can somebody please tell me?" Skye requested.

Sandy raised her hand.

"She was teaching us how to summon monsters from the Extra Deck with you have a Link Monster." Sandy answered with a smile.

Skye nodded. "Alright. Now does anyone know why you need a Link Monster?"

She looked around before pointing at a young boy in the second row.

The boy answered, "For using the new rules."

Skye smiled. "Exactly, the new rules started that monsters from the Extra Deck have to be summoned in the Extra Monster Zone. Now if both duelists agree you can use the old rules but if you use the new rules you can only summon one monster from your Extra Deck. There is one exception, if you have a Link Monster any Main Monster Zone it points to also counts as an Extra Monster Zone."

"And the same applies to the Extra Monster Zone as well." Ace smiled, "Just like what Mr. Yusaku done against Mr. Tom."

"Exactly." Skye smiled before pausing. "Does everyone have a deck?"

Everyone showed their decks.

"Ok, line up and we'll let everyone try using a Link Monster to summon a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster alright?" Skye asked with a smile. "Who wants to try first?"

Several kids raise their hands for it. Skye smiled and looked at them before pointing at Ace. "You can go first."

Ace looked surprised before nodding as he walked forward.

Sandy watches him with a smile.

"Ok Ace, just use your cards to try and Link Summon and then use one of the Link Markers to Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon, or Xyz Summon." Skye smiled reassuringly.

Ace nodded as he looked at the cards before saying, "I summon Meicoomon."

A small orange haired monster appeared grinning.

* * *

_Meicoomon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 2200_

_While you control no monsters you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is sent back to the Deck: Shuffle 1 monster your opponent controls to their Deck._

* * *

"And now... Appear the Digital Circuit." Ace continued as the circuit appeared, "I take a Earth Digimon to summon this one."

Meicoomon flew to the Bottom-Right Arrow.

"Link Summon. Link 1, Baromon." Ace said as a small tiki monster appeared in class.

* * *

_Baromon_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1600_

_Link Marker: Bottom-Right_

_1 EARTH "Digimon" Monster_  
_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: Add 1 "DigiWorld" from your Deck to your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters except Cyberse monsters for the rest of this turn. When you activate "DigiWorld" you can excavate the top three cards of your Deck, and add 1 "Digimon" monster among them also shuffle the rest back to your Deck. You can only use 1 effect of "Baromon" per turn._

* * *

The class all started talking to each other seeing the monsters.

"You're doing very well Ace." Skye smiled.

Ace blushed before saying, "A-All right... I'll summon Agumon."

A small orange lizard appeared.

* * *

_Agumon_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)_  
_When this card is returned to your Deck: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And... I activate DigiStrength." Ace said to them.

* * *

_DigiStrength_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 level 4 or Lower "Digimon" monster you control: Special Summon 1 "Digimon" monster from your hand who's level is higher by 3. You can only activate 1 "DigiStrength" per turn._

* * *

"I can summon a Digimon as long as it's three levels higher." Ace explained, "I summon Ranamon."

At that a girl wearing blue clothing, and has gray skin appeared smiling.

* * *

_Ranamon_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2200_

_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)_  
_If this card returns to the Deck: If your "Digimon" monsters attack this turn your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards._

* * *

"And now I... tune level 2 Agumon with level 5 Ranamon." Ace said as Agumon turned to 2 rings as Ranamon turns to 5 stars.

**(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

Everyone looked on in excitement.

Suddenly...

_**"ERROR!"**_

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion before looking at his Duel Disc only to frown. "What happened? I know this one's level is 7."

"Can I see?" Skye asked him.

Ace handed her the card as she looked.

* * *

_Locomon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2900_

_1 EARTH Cyberse Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner Monsters_  
_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)  
This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. While this card is face-up on the field: Your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from their Deck._

* * *

"I see the problem Ace, Agumon is a Fire Monster but you need an Earth monster to summon this one." Skye explained with a gentle smile. "Do you want to try again?"

Ace looked at the monster before nodding. "Um... I summon Palmon instead."

At that the orange lizard was replaced by a small green plant creature with a pink flower on its head.

* * *

_Palmon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 600_

_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)_  
_When this card is returned to your Deck: Return one Set Spell/Trap card to its owner's hand._

* * *

"Now I tune level 2 Palmon with level 5 Ranamon." Ace called as Palmon turned to 2 rings as Ranamon turned to 5 stars again.

**(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"That way I can Synchro Summon, Locomon." Ace said as a train like monster appeared in place to where Baromon points at.

Skye smiled. "Exactly Ace."

Sandy started clapping for Ace. Ace turned red at that before blushing and walking back to his seat where he hid his face in his hands.

"You did great Ace." Skye smiled.

"T-Thank you Miss Zaizen." Ace said to her.

"Um... Sandy?" Ace asked shyly.

Sandy turned to him. Ace's face was bright red. "Did... you mean it before? When we met Miss Zaizen?"

Sandy nodded, "Yes, I do."

Ace blushed more. "I... think you're cute too."

Sandy's face turned pink as she smiled, "T-Thanks..."

Ace blushed before pausing as his eyes widened. "I have to tell big sis White Wing, and big sis Alex."

"Of what?" Sandy asked curiously.

"I Synchro Summoned." Ace explained with a smile. "Big sis Alex was going to help me, but she'll be super proud and happy and maybe she can teach me the super cool things she can do."

* * *

_Meanwhile at LID in a small garden..._

Casey was practicing his skills with his eyes closed knelling with both of his decks in front of him, "Be one with the Deck."

He stretched his hand to a wilted flower.

The flower was healed as he did that before he felt someone rest their head on his shoulder.

Casey opened his eyes turning to see. It was a gently smiling Riley.

"Hey Ri." Casey smiled to his girlfriend.

Riley smiled. "Casey... are you busy?"

"Not at all." Casey said taking his Decks, and stand up, "What is it?"

"Well, I was just thinking about some things that happened yesterday." Riley admitted. "You meeting your mom, Ray telling us she was going to have another baby... and what Ace asked me."

"He asked when you'll be a mom?" Casey asked her.

"Yeah." Riley nodded before blushing. "I don't think I'm ready yet but... do you think I'd be any good at it?"

Casey smiled, "Totally. Your really nice, supportive, and not to mention really strong."

Riley smiled hearing that only to frown and look down sadly a few seconds later.

"Riley?" Casey asked her noticing her expression.

She just hugged him as he felt sadness and guilt.

"Riley what is it?" Casey asked hugging her back.

"... My family." Riley answered after a minute. "My... old family."

Casey patted her back at that, "It'll be okay Riley. I think we'll find them."

Riley smiled but shook her head as Casey felt the sadness and guilt get joined by happiness and a strong feeling of safety as she just rested her head on his shoulder. Casey held her close before kissing her cheek. Unknown to them Clarissa had walked to the doorway only to pause and just smile seeing them both together before walking off to find Henrietta Akaba.

* * *

_Meanwhile outside the building..._

A young man with purple hair and a young woman were staring at LID before the young woman frowned. "They're in there, how long until we make our move?"

"We need to wait for his instructions... don't worry, we'll deal with them soon enough." the young man answered.

"Yeah... I know." the young woman nodded before the two of them walked off together.

* * *

_Back at school..._

It was finally Sandy's turn.

"Good luck Sandy." Ace smiled.

Sandy looked down though.

"Sandy?" Ace asked. "What's wrong?"

"I... I can't." Sandy told him.

"Huh, why?" Ace asked. "Can I help?"

"It's not that simple." Sandy answered, "My Deck resolves around my Main Monster Zones being empty, and all I have are Synchro Monsters."

Ace frowned hearing that before smiling and giving her his deck. "You can practice with mine today."

"Huh?" Sandy asked shocked at that, "You really would let me use your Deck?"

"Yeah." Ace smiled. "I trust you, and want to help."

Sandy looked closing her eyes before opening them with a smile taking it, and walked to the front of us.

After Link Summoning Baromon, she had Xyz Summoned a water Digimon called Whamon.

"Very well done." Skye smiled. "Though, Sandy please stay after class."

Sandy looked surprised but nodded as she walked back to her seat handing to Deck back as she smiled, "Thanks Acey."

Ace smiled. "Anytime. You're my best friend Sandy."

She blushed with a smile at that.

* * *

_Soon after class..._

Every student left except Sandy who was still sitting in her seat.

"Sandy, can you come here please?" Skye asked her.

Sandy walked over asking, "What did I do?"

"Ace is a good friend of yours isn't he?" Skye smiled.

"Yeah he is... Or maybe more soon." Sandy admitted.

Skye nodded. "You can go now."

"That's it?" Sandy asked surprised. "I'm not in trouble or anything?"

"Not at all, though do you mind coming in a bit early tomorrow?" Skye asked.

"For what?" Sandy asked curious.

"I have something in mind but need a little help setting it up." Skye answered.

Sandy nodded before saying, "See you tomorrow Miss Zaizen."

With that she walked out.

Ace was waiting outside the classroom. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. She just wants me to arrive earlier tomorrow to help her set something up." Sandy answered.

Ace nodded. Sandy smiled as she linked his arm with her's. Ace blushed at that but smiled back. They walked out of the School at that. Ace swallowed nervously. "Um... do you want to come over?"

"I'll have to ask my Grandma." Sandy answered.

"Ok." Ace nodded.

After arriving at a phone pole Sandy had made a quick call as Ace waited. Sandy finished as she smiled, "She said I can come over."

"Yay." Ace smiled happily only to pause and blush. "I mean... that's good, we can have fun."

Sandy giggled kissing his cheek. Ace turned red before offering his arm. "Mommy says gentleman do this."

"Well you sure are." Sandy smiled taking it.

Ace smiled as they walked off together. Then soon arrived at Ace's house where Ace knocked on the door, and Blue Frost answered it.

"Hi big sis, can we come in?" Ace asked.

**_"Hi Acey."_** Blue Frost smiled as she let the two in, **_"And hello Sandy."_**

"Hello." Sandy said politely.

"Hi Ace, hi Sandy. Did you two have a good day at school?" Dawn asked them.

"I think so, the new teacher is really nice." Ace smiled.

"Who is she?" White Wing asked curiously.

"Miss Zaizen." Ace answered before his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, big sis guess what. I Synchro Summoned today."

**_"You did?"_** White Wing smiled.

Ace nodded. "I messed up the first time, but Miss Zaizen was super nice and helped me figure out what I did wrong and it worked big sis."

**_"That's great Acey."_** White Wing smiled happy as she walked, and hugged him, **_"I knew you can do it."_**

Ace smiled happily at that. Wendy giggled, "Ace. Ace."

Ace gently picked her up and kissed her cheek. "When you're bigger I'll teach you everything Wendy."

Wendy giggled hugging him.

Ray smiled at this, "Your already a great big brother Ace."

Ace smiled at that before smiling and handing Wendy to White Wing. "What do you want to do Sandy?"

"What do you want to do?" Sandy asked him.

Ace looked down thoughtfully. "Something fun with my best friend."

**_"Why don't you two help me out here?"_ **Blue Frost smiled to them.\"Ok." Ace nodded only to pause. "Oh, but do you want to Sandy?"

"Sure." Sandy smiled.

Ace smiled. "Ok big sis, we can help you."

**_"Okay cause we're making your fav. Chicken Alfredo."_ **Blue Frost smiled.

Ace smiled happily at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: well, things just keep getting better and better.**

**bopdog111: They sure are.**

**Ulrich362: Though you may have noticed yet another omitted character.**

**bopdog111: And those two out at the building.**

**Ulrich362: Well... something to consider for the future. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	6. Helping Mir!

**bopdog111: Again we're here guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and things are definitely going well... I wonder how Ray will react if Ace tells her about how Sandy called him a cutie.**

**bopdog111: Let's find out.**

**Ulrich362: Alright, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ace and Sandy were helping Blue Frost when Ace suddenly blushed. "I'll be right back big sis."

**_"Ok Acey."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Ace nodded before going upstairs to Zarc and Ray's room before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Ray asked.

"Acey." Ace answered.

He heard footsteps before the door opened showing a smiling Ray.

"Hi mommy... can I ask you something?" Ace asked before starting to blush again.

"What is it?" Ray asked knelling in front of him.

"When Sandy and I got to class, Miss Zaizen hadn't gotten there yet but when she asked who we were Sandy called me a cutie." Ace answered hiding his face. "And... I said she's cute mommy."

Ray's face grew a smile as she hugged her son. Ace's face was bright red as he hugged her back.

"That means you like her as more of a friend." Ray smiled.

Ace nodded. "Sandy's my best friend."

"More then that." Ray smiled.

Ace looked up at her in confusion. "What do you mean mommy?"

"It's the beginning of a relationship that me, and your Daddy went through before." Ray smiled to him, "It's called a romantic relationship, and that means you have a crush on her."

Ace covered his face with his hands and his entire face turned bright red. "Oh..."

Ray giggled seeing that before kissing his forehead, "And if she called you that it means she shares the same feelings."

Ace's eyes widened in shock before he looked down shyly. "Um... does that mean I'm supposed to kiss her now like big sis kisses Haru?"

"Only if you or her want too." Ray smiled.

"It's embarrassing to ask." Ace admitted before looking down. "I think I want to though, she's nice and really pretty mommy."

Ray chuckled ruffling his head.

Ace giggled at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Fusion Dimension..._

Yuri, Celina, Lilly, and Larsa were together as Larsa looks over his Deck.

"Lilly, do you mind lending me a hand in the garden?" Yuri requested.

"Sure Dad." Lilly smiled walking to him.

Yuri smiled as they walked outside only for Yuri to pause. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"Yeah... I was a original girl with no Fusion Cards, and focus on a Warrior Deck." Lilly answered, "I was dueling Obelisk Force, and you had came to watch me."

Yuri chuckled at that. "Well yes, but did you ever wonder why I was there in the first place?"

"Because you were checking over is Obelisk Force is doing their job for new recruits?" Lilly guessed.

"No, they can at least do that right." Yuri admitted before looking down. "The real reason, is because I had no mission and felt just like you and Celina... maybe even worse because I knew what was out there."

Lilly looked at him before hugging her father. He smiled gently hugging her back. "I love you Lilly."

"Love ya two Dad." Lilly smiled.

A few minutes later they walked back into the house together with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Professor." Larsa smiled upon seeing him.

Yuri chuckled only to frown.

"Mir?" Lilly guessed why he frowned.

"Yeah, honestly it explains a lot and I don't know I just feel like we should do something but if she remembers me I'm not exactly able to help." Yuri admitted. "I'm the one who carded her... well technically it was Yuto but we were one and the same at the time and I was the one who defeated her in our match."

"So she'll be afraid around you?" Larsa asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Yuri nodded.

"Well should we find her?" Larsa suggested.

"Of course." Lilly nodded.

"I'll tell Miss Celina that we're heading off." Larsa smiled as he walked inside.

"Right." Yuri nodded only to frown. "Actually... we shouldn't."

Lilly turned to him at that.

"Let's not go." Yuri mentioned quietly.

"Dad..." Lilly trailed off before Larsa, and Celina walked out.

"Change of plans, we're not going anywhere right now." Yuri told them.

"Yuri, Mir needs this." Celina told him.

"I know, but are any of us the right person to help her?" Yuri questioned. "None of us could even come close to understanding what she went through and Yuto and I carded her."

"Actually I think we know someone." Celina told him.

Yuri turned to her. "Who?"

Celina smiled, "Someone else who lost a relative, who is also redeemed during the Dimensional War, and that Alex, Leo, and Luna defeated I'm thinking..."

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise. "Him? Last I heard from him he wanted nothing to do with the Fusion Dimension anymore."

"Well he might be the only person we know who is going through what Mir is." Celina pointed out.

Yuri frowned. "Alright, Lilly and I will go talk with him. You and Larsa try and talk to Mir, hopefully this..."

Yuri suddenly froze and his expression darkened.

"Professor?" Larsa asked seeing that.

They noticed Yuri had made eye-contact with a gray-haired man in a white suit.

"Stay here, I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Yuri told them before walking over to the man.

"Who's that?" Larsa asked curiously, "I never seen him before."

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Celina admitted.

The man noticing Yuri walking up turned to him.

"Who are you?" Yuri questioned. "And what are you doing spying on us?"

"My name is no importance to you." the man told him, "And as for the spying, what spying? I am merely observing. You are one of the three Kings of Duel Academy is that correct?"

"I beg to differ." Yuri told him. "Now, you have one last chance answer my questions."

"If you desire so much Venom Prince then I'll oblige." the man told him. "I am Specter, and like I said before I was observing you. You are the third King of Duel Academy before the Supreme King, and the Kaiser, and not to mention the Professor's right-hand man."

**_"That's enough Specter, giving him your name is already too much information."_** stated a monotone voice.

"Of course." Specter nodded turning to walk off before turning to Yuri again, "We'll see each other again Venom Prince, I look forward to it."

With that he walked off.

Yuri glared at him before frowning. _'I should let the others know, whoever this Specter is and whoever it is he's working for... I have a bad feeling it's going to be dangerous.'_

With that he walked back to the others. "Well, are we ready?"

They nodded before Celina asked, "Is everything alright?"

"No, but we can worry about it once we've helped Mir and met up with everyone. Though Celina..." Yuri started before whispering to her. "That Specter was staring directly at Lilly."

"Lilly? What for?" Celina whispered.

"I don't know, and that's what scares me." Yuri admitted.

Celina nodded before they split up.

* * *

_In the Synchro Dimension..._

Jarrod was in the Office, Roget used to work. Jarrod now has longer hair, and has on a gray suit with a sign of a condor on his back along with white fingerless gloves.

"Director, you have two visitors requesting to see you." mentioned a female voice.

"Send them in." Jarrod told her.

"Of course." she answered a minute before Yuri and Lilly walked into the office.

"Yuri, Lilly. Have a seat." Jarrod said as they sat down, "What can I do for you two?"

"It's not us, it's Mir." Yuri told him. "We were hoping you could help her."

"The Scorpion Mistress?" Jarrod asked him.

"Not anymore." Yuri mentioned. "She isn't using those cards anymore."

"Well is there a reason how I can?" Jarrod asked.

"Celina seems to think so, you see for the past 19 years Mir's been controlled by a Parasite... by her father." Yuri explained.

Jarrod at that closed his eyes, "I suspected something is off with her behavior. During the war I would find her look like she is struggling grabbing her head."

Yuri and Lilly both looked surprised hearing that.

"Do you think you can help her?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"It won't be easy. But I'll do what I can." Jarrod answered.

"Thanks." Yuri nodded.

"It's no trouble." Jarrod said to him.

Yuri nodded as Lilly smiled before the two of them walked off.

"Mir will be feeling better soon." Lilly smiled.

"We can only hope Lilly." Yuri replied before smiling. "Though, since we're in the neighborhood want to go pay a visit to your little sister?"

"Okay." Lilly smiled.

Yuri smiled as they walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Fusion Dimension..._

Celina, and Larsa were looking for Mir.

"Where do you think she would be Mrs. Celina?" Larsa asked.

"I don't know Larsa." Celina admitted.

Larsa frowned at that. They continued walking before they hear some crying.

"Huh?" Larsa asked hearing that. "Where's that coming from?"

They walked before stopping at a small fountain where they find Mir. She hadn't noticed them but she was looking at a piece of paper as she cried.

"Mir?" Larsa asked as they walked over.

She looked up in shock before shuddering and turning to leave. Celina however got in front of her carefully touching her shoulder.

"What?" Mir asked looking down sadly.

"We can help you Mir." Celina told her.

"You don't get it." Mir mentioned before swallowing nervously and just handing Celina two pieces of paper.

Celina looked over them.

One was a photo of a little girl with white hair smiling as a woman was sitting next to her holding a small box while a younger Doktor was in the background working on something Celina couldn't make out, and the other was a letter to the Principal of Duel Academy before Leo Akaba mentioning an accident that cost the Doktor's wife her life and that he had a way to "Take the pain away for good and make her an even more skilled duelist at the same time."

"Mir..." Celina trailed off at this.

She had started tearing up. "He killed her."

She felt Larsa hugged her. Mir looked down at him in shock.

"I'm sorry." Larsa told her.

Mir frowned sadly. "It isn't your fault, you weren't even born."

"But nobody should've suffered through that. My own parents are also gone." Larsa told her.

Mir's eyes widened hearing that. "What is it about this place... that destroys so many lives?"

"All of that is over now." Celina smiled gently.

"Maybe... or maybe not." Mir admitted.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Akaba Residence..._

Ace was still heavily blushing especially around Sandy.

_**"Can you hand me the Alfredo sauce Ace?"**_ Blue Frost smiled.

"Ok big sis." Ace nodded before getting it and handing the sauce to her.

_**"Thanks."**_ Blue Frost smiled, _**"You, and Sandy go sit down."**_

Ace blushed at that before following Sandy to sit down. They sat at the couch. Ace was bright red. "Um... I'm glad you got to come over."

Sandy smiled before kissing his cheek. Ace blushed before swallowing nervously and kissing her back. Sandy blushed but still has a smile. Ace was bright red and looking down.

"Ace can you answer me something?" Sandy asked him.

"Do you... Like me? More then a friend?" Sandy asked him.

Ace froze. "Why are you asking? Do you like me more than a friend?"

Sandy smiled with a blush, and nodded.

Ace blushed before smiling. "I... do too. You're super nice, and smart, and pretty, and... can I do something?"

Sandy nodded at that. Ace blushed before closing his eyes and very quickly kissing Sandy's lips before quickly pulling away and looking down shyly. Sandy looked surprised when he done that before a hand to her mouth blushing like mad. Ace was bright red too. He soon felt a hand at his chin pulling him up where he sees Sandy smiling before leaned, and kissed Ace's lips. Ace froze with his eyes incredibly wide.

She soon pulled back smiling at him, "I love you."

Ace had tears In his eyes. "I... love you too."

Sandy wiped his eyes softly. Ace smiled happily.

"You two look happy." Dawn smiled arriving downstairs.

"Yeah." Ace smiled.

Sandy smiled taking Ace's hand in her's. Dawn smiled seeing that.

_**"Dinner's ready!"**_ Blue Frost called.

"Coming big sis." Ace smiled as he got up before turning to help Sandy up too.

Sandy smiled getting up.

"Ladies first." Ace smiled before giggling happily.

"Oh your a gentleman." Sandy smiled walking on.

Ace blushed slightly but smiled hearing that. They soon sat at the table where Blue Frost gave the first bowl to Ace. Ace frowned before giving the bowl to Sandy.

"Ace?" Sandy asked seeing that.

"Guest's should get served first, and ladies first too." Ace said before blushing.

"Well thanks but I will get my own bowl." Sandy smiled giving it back.

Ace looked slightly embarrassed but nodded. Blue Frost giggled as she handed out the remaining bowls to them.

"Thank you very much." Sandy smiled.

**_"It's no trouble. Little bit of exercise is good for my body as this little sweetheart grows in me."_** Blue Frost smiled patting her stomach, **_"But don't want to do it too much."_**

Ace giggled happily at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Why do I have a really bad feeling all of a sudden?**

**bopdog111: From Specter suddenly appearing like that?**

**Ulrich362: Maybe... well right now we have Jarrod, Yuri, Celina, Lilly, and Larsa helping Mir. Ace and Sandy admitting they like each other. Oh, and before I forget no, neither Tom or Haru will be evil in this fic... they are both good characters this time even if Tom isn't the friendliest person of all.**

**bopdog111: And his hatred of Dragons isn't calmed down yet.**

**Ulrich362: Think it ever will be?**

**bopdog111: Eventually. What will be next?**

**Ulrich362: Not sure, we'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	7. Inversion Battle!

**bopdog111: We're back on Sixth guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so remind me again where we left off?**

**bopdog111: Jarrod had agreed to help Mir while Celina, and Larsa found out Mir's troubled past but Specter had arrived suddenly.**

**Ulrich362: Right, something's definitely going on and I have a feeling at least some of it will be revealed soon.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see this chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ace was smiling as he sat with Sandy and his family eating dinner. "Oh, Sandy can I ask you something?"

Sandy look toward him. Ace looked nervous. "Um... can I see your deck?"

"You want to see my cards?" Sandy asked curiously.

Ace nodded. "After what you said in class... I wanted to see. It sounded cool."

Sandy smiled gently before taking her Deck out of her Duel Disk, and handed it to Ace. Ace smiled as he looked at it before blushing.

"What you think?" Sandy asked him.

"It looks really cool." Ace answered giving it back. "Thank you."

Sandy smiled before handing him her Extra Deck. Ace blinked and looked through it. He sees it's full of Synchro Monsters, and 2 of them are Father Balder, the Creation Sage, and Jubelius, the Creator.

"Wow." Ace whispered in awe. "That looks..."

Suddenly he froze.

"Big sis Blue Frost, why am I scared?"

**_"Hm?"_** Blue Frost asked turning to him.

Ace was suddenly trembling and she could a cold sweat forming as though something had absolutely terrified him but he was smiling when he looked at Sandy's cards so it couldn't have been them.

**_"Ace, are you alright?"_** Blue Frost asked him.

Ace just shook his head.

**"So... this is where the Akaba family lives, pathetic."** stated a distorted yet young sounding voice. **"I'm waiting."**

"Who... Said that?" Zarc asked as they looked around.

"It came from outside." Ray mentioned.

"Dawn, Sandy, Ace stay here." Zarc told them as he, and Ray walked to see who it is.

Outside was a child but one that didn't look human and resembled a half purple half yellow silhouette. **"Where are the rest of them?"**

"Who... are you?" Zarc asked him.

**"Someone who's come to deliver a message."** the figure stated only to notice Sandy looking out the window. **"Perfect, that girl will be my opponent in a Master Duel."**

That made the two look to see.

**"Well?"** the figure questioned staring at the window where Sandy and Ace were watching.

"You want to duel someone duel me." Zarc told him.

**"As much as I would love to destroy you, they don't want me to. So little girl, I'm waiting."** the figure stated.

Sandy at that turned to Ace. Ace was shaking and looked really scared. Sandy looked worried before kissing his cheek, and look determined running outside.

Ace blushed before his eyes widened. "Sandy!"

With that he ran out after her. Sandy ran in front of the boy, "You got yourself a Duel!"

"**Alright, you're familiar with Master Duel rules correct?"** he asked.

"Yes I do." Sandy said as the Master Duel format appeared in front of them as Ace arrived outside with his parents.

**"Ladies first."** the figure stated as Sandy could almost see a smirk on his expressionless face.

"MASTER DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Strange Days by TDG)**

**Sandy: 4000**

**Unknown: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sandy 1st Turn:

"Okay! Draw!" Sandy called drawing, "And to start this off I'll summon Creation Scaper!"

At that a small glowing ball appeared.

* * *

_Creation Scaper_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while there are no Field Spell Cards in the Field Zones: You can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Creation" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect once per turn._

* * *

**"A tuner?"** the figure inquired.

"When this card is summoned while their are no field spells, I can summon a level 4 or lower Creation monster from my hand!" Sandy told him, "I summon Creation Priest!"

At that a white robed man appeared.

* * *

_Creation Priest_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is summoned: You can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, however you cannot play that Field Spell for the rest of this turn._

* * *

**"Interesting."** the figure noted.

"And when Priest is summoned, I can add a Creation Field Spell to my hand as long as I don't activate it this turn." Sandy said adding the card.

**"Is that it?"** the figure questioned.

"I'll activate the field spell, Creation Salvation!" Sandy called as they appeared in a angelic kingdom.

* * *

_Creation Salvation_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated add 1 "Creation" Card from your Deck to your hand. If the only monster you control is 1 "Creation" Synchro Monster both players can pick 1 card in their GY, and add them to their hands. You can only activate this effect once per turn. When you Special Summon a "Creation" monster from your GY: That monster must be in Defense Position this turn. You can only activate 1 "Creation" Field Spell once per turn._

* * *

**"So you already had a Field Spell."** the figure stated calmly.

"When this card is activated, I can add a Creation card to my hand!" Sandy said adding the card, "And now level 2 Scaper tune with level 3 Angel!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"Mighty heaven force be joined forces to revive the Creator of the World! Synchro Summon! Level 5, Creation Monarch, Fortitudo!" Sandy chanted as what appeared was a angelic monster that has two dragon heads with two feather wings, and having a tail.

* * *

_Creation Monarch, Fortitudo_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Creation Sage" + 1 LIGHT non-Tuner Monster_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. Cannot be Synchro Summoned when you don't control a "Creation" Field Spell. During the End Phase: When this card is destroyed while you control no Monsters in your Main Monster Zones; pay 1000 Life Points to shuffle 1 "Creation" Field Spell in your hand back to your Deck, and if you do draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Creation Monarch, Fortitudo" once per turn._

* * *

"Wow." Ace smiled seeing that.

**"That's all, I'm disappointed."** the figure told her. **"Oh well, I guess that's to be expected from a weakling."**

Sandy at that told him, "If you think that then I better prove it. I set two cards. Your turn."

Unknown 1st Turn:

The figure drew its card before smirking. **"I play the spell Inversion Storm!"**

* * *

_Inversion Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all Spell/Trap cards on the field, then draw one card for each destroyed card._

* * *

**"This destroys all the spell and trap cards on the field and I draw a new card for each one."**

"What?" Sandy asked as a storm acted up, "Face-down open! Creation Protection!"

* * *

_Creation Protection_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Face-up "Creation" Field Spell Cards cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card is destroyed by a card effect: Add 1 "Creation" card from your GY to your hand except "Creation Protection"._

* * *

"This protects my Field Spells from destruction!" Sandy called as her trap, and other face-down shattered while her Field Spell stays safe, "And since Protection was sent, I can add Priest back to my hand!"

**"That's still two cards."** the figure reminded her drawing. **"Now then, I activate my field spell Inversion Realm."**

As the figure said that the world appeared to invert in color.

* * *

_Inversion Realm_

_Field Spell Card_

_Effects to be revealed._

* * *

**"With that done, this duel is over."**

"What... Is this place?" Sandy asked looking around.

"This is my Inversion Realm." the figure stated. "Now, I summon Inversion Emperor in attack mode."

* * *

_Inversion Emperor_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Destroy this card if you do not control "Inversion Realm". If "Inversion Realm" is face-up on your side of the field you can Special Summon this card from your hand or GY. __You can only use this effect once per turn. __(Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"What the?" Sandy asked seeing that.

**"Next, I'll summon Inversion Empress and Inversion Knight."** the figure stated calmly.

* * *

_Inversion Empress_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Destroy this card if you do not control "Inversion Realm". If "Inversion Realm" is face-up on your side of the field you can Special Summon this card from your hand or GY. __You can only use this effect once per turn. __(Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

_Inversion Knight_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Destroy this card if you do not control "Inversion Realm". If "Inversion Realm" is face-up on your side of the field you can Special Summon this card from your hand or GY. __You can only use this effect once per turn. __(Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"My gosh." Ray said shocked.

**"Now, appear the Circuit of the Inverted World!"** the figure called as a Circuit appeared. **"The summoning conditions are one Light monster, I place Inversion Empress in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!"**

Inversion Empress entered the Bottom Link Marker.

**"Link Summon! Come forth, Link one! Inversion Priestess!"**

* * *

_Inversion Priestess_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Fiend/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 LIGHT "Inversion" monster_  
_Destroy this card if you do not control "Inversion Realm". __If "Inversion Realm" is face-up on your side of the field you can Special Summon this card from your GY. __You can only use this effect once per turn. __(Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Link also?" Sandy asked seeing that.

**"I activate Inversion Realm's ability. Once per turn if I Link Summon the monsters I used as material are summoned from the graveyard in defense mode."** the figure stated. **"Return, Inversion Empress!"**

The yellow fiend appeared again.

Ace hide behind Ray shaking.

**"Now, appear once more the Circuit of the Inverted World!"**

The circuit appeared once more.

**"The summoning conditions are two or more Inversion monsters, I place Empress, Emperor, and Knight in the Link Markers. Circuit Combine!"** the figure called as Empress entered the top Arrow while Emperor and Knight entered the Bottom-Left and Bottom Right Arrows. **"Link Summon! Be born from the Inverted World, Link 3! Inversion Paladin!"**

* * *

_Inversion Paladin_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Fiend/Link_

_ATK: ?_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2+ "Inversion" monsters  
Destroy this card if you do not control "Inversion Realm". If "Inversion Realm" is face-up on your side of the field you can Special Summon this card from your GY. You can only use this effect once per turn. The original ATK of this card is equal to the total level of the "Inversion" Monsters used to summon it x 100. If this card is Co-Linked to a LIGHT "Inversion" monster it can't be destroyed by battle or card effect once per duel._

* * *

"Determined points? That can't be good." Sandy admitted.

**"For every level my Inversion Monsters had, he gains 100 points."** the figure explained. **"Emperor is level 12, Empress is level 10, and Knight is level 6 for a total of 28 or 2800 attack points."**

_Inversion Paladin: **(ATK: ? + 2800 = 2800)**_

"So that's why you summoned those high leveled cards!" Sandy cried.

**"Exactly, and now I think I'll play a special spell. One he granted all of us."** the figure smirked. **"Now, behold the three arrows that judge the world, I activate the Link Spell Judgement Arrows!"**

* * *

_Judgement Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Arrows: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

"Wait Link Spell?" Sandy asked seeing that.

**"Exactly, now then, Inversion Paladin attack her pathetic Synchro Monster!"** the figure declared. **"At this moment, Judgement Arrows effect activates doubling my monster's attack points."**

_Inversion Paladin: **(ATK: 2800 * 2 = 5600)**_

"Whoa what!?" Sandy asked shocked as his Paladin struck Fortitudo destroying it.** (Sandy: 0700)** "H-He already brought me less then 1000 points!"

**"Inversion Priestess attack her directly."** the figure declared.

The Light Fiend fired a blast.

Sandy grunted, "I discard Creation Light from my hand to gain life points equal to the damage I would take from a direct attack!"

It healed her.** (Sandy: 1200)**

**"I set this and end my turn."** the figure said calmly.

Sandy grunted, _'I should not use Fortitudo's ability since my points are already so low... I gotta get rid of that Link Spell!'_

* * *

**Sandy: 1200**

**Unknown: 4000**

* * *

Sandy 2nd Turn:

"Draw!" Sandy called drawing.

"Sandy..." Ace whispered fearfully.

Sandy said to him, "Okay I activate a new field spell, Creation Atlantis!"

At that they appeared at a new location.

* * *

_Creation Atlantis_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated while you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: You can target 1 card on the field negate it's effects until your opponent's End Phase. Once per turn: When a "Creation" Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned to your field, you can draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Creation" Field Spell once per turn._

* * *

**"Another Field Spell?"** the figure questioned.

"When this card is played when their are no monsters in my Main Monster Zones, I can negate a card's effects until your turn's end phase!" Sandy called.

**"What?"** the figure questioned in shock.

"I negate Judgement Arrows!" Sandy called pointing at the Link Spell.

The Link Spell faded as she said that.

_'Okay that's out of the way.'_ Sandy thought.

**"Whatever, I'll have my spell next turn."** the figure stated.

"Well I'll action Creation Relic!" Sandy called.

* * *

_Creation Relic_

_Normal Spell Card_

_While you have no cards in your Main Monster Zones, and control a Field Spell: Draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Creation Relic" per turn._

* * *

The figure just watched calmly.

"I can draw 2 cards while I control no monsters in my Main Monster Zones, and have a Field Spell!" Sandy said drawing 2 cards, "And then since I have a Field Spell, I can summon Creation Vigilante without a sacrifice!"

* * *

_Creation Vigilante_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 100_

__While you control 1 Field Spell Card: You can Normal Summon this card without tributing. When this card is used for a Synchro Summon destroy 1 Set Card your opponent controls. You must control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones to activate, and to resolve this effect.__

* * *

**"Great."** the figure stated in annoyance.

"And then since I have a Field Spell out, I can summon Creation Sage!" Sandy called as a new monster appeared.

* * *

_Creation Sage_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1000_

_While you control 1 Field Spell Card: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Creation Sage" once per turn this way._

* * *

_**"Level 8."**_ Blue Frost whispered seeing that.

"And now level 2 Sage tunes level 6 Vigilante!" Sandy called as the two flew up.

"Lumen Sage! Transcend the ways of Creation, and come forth in your dazzling gaze! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Father Balder, the Creation Sage!"

At that what appeared was a gold, and white robed gray haired man that has a golden mask covering the right side of his face with a eye monocle on it, and having white angel wings that fits like a peacock's.

* * *

_Father Balder, the Creation Sage_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Creation" Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner LIGHT Monsters  
__Must be Synchro Summoned. Cannot be Synchro Summoned when you don't control a "Creation" Field Spell. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each "Creation" monsters on your field. If this card has attacked: Switch this card to Defense Position. While you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: This face-up Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by card effects but lower this card's DEF by 500._

* * *

**"I'm not impressed."** the figure told her.

"Well now Vigilante's ability destroys your face-down!" Sandy revealed, "Then since I summoned Balder I can draw a card!"

The card shattered as she drew.

"And now Balder attack Inversion Paladin!" Sandy called, "Arc Blade!"

Balder conducted a blade of light charging at the Fiend.

**(Unknown: 3800)**

**"When Inversion Paladin is Co-Linked to a Light Inversion monster it can't be destroyed one time."** the figure revealed.

Sandy grunted hearing that, "Since Balder attacked he switches to defense mode."

Balder conducted a orb of light around him.

"That's good, she's protected now." Zarc noted.

"And while he's in defense he can't be destroyed by effects but he loses 500 points." Sandy added.

_Father Balder, the Creation Sage: **(DEF: 2000 - 500 = 1500)**_

The figure just nodded.

"Your turn now." Sandy ended.

Unknown 2nd Turn:

**"I draw, and now I think I'll have Inversion Paladin destroy your Synchro Monster."** the figure declared.

The Warrior charged attacking Balder as Balder tried to hold on but shattered.

**"Now, I activate the spell card Inversion Force. When one of my monsters destroys a monster in battle this spell lets me add a card to my hand."** the figure stated.

* * *

_Inversion Force_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If an "Inversion" monster destroys a monster in battle, add one "Inversion" card to your hand. If you activate this card the battle phase ends._

* * *

"And his other monster has attacked yet." Ace said nervously.

**"Using Inversion Force ends my battle phase, but that doesn't matter because this duel is over."** the figure stated holding a card. **"Any last words?"**

"What?" Sandy asked hearing that.

**"I activate the spell Inversion Collision!"** the figure called. **"If I control two Inversion Monsters with different attributes you take damage equal to half their total attack points."**

* * *

_Inversion Collision_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control two "Inversion" Monsters with different attributes, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the sum of those monster's ATK._

* * *

"Wait what?" Sandy asked shocked.

_**"How much is that?"**_ Purple Poison asked.

"Inversion Priestess has 500 points, and Inversion Paladin has 2800. So that means Sandy will take 1650 points of damage." Ray answered.

Sandy grunted, "I activate Creation Gate's effect in my graveyard!"

**"What?"** the figure questioned in shock.

"When I take effect damage that is less then 1000, I can banish this card, and all the cards in my hand to deal you damage equal to it, and an extra 500! And it's multiply by how many cards in my hand that are banished! Two cards!" Sandy called.

The figure took a nervous step back. **"Wait... how much damage is that?"**

"3800." Sandy answered.

"Then Sandy wins?" Ace asked hopefully.

_**"No. It means it will be a draw."** _Black Fang answered.

At that the two effects triggered creating a massive explosion.

* * *

**Sandy: 0000**

**Unknown: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

Sandy breathed kneeling. The figure looked up as his face was revealed showing it was a boy the same age as Sandy and Ace before he turned and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Zarc cried but he's already gone.

"Sandy, are you ok?" Ace asked running to her.

"Yeah... Who was that?" Sandy asked standing up with his help.

"I don't know, but he's gone now." Ray answered.

Ace looked down and started tearing up. "I'm sorry..."

_**"Ace?"** _White Wing asked him hearing that.

"Sandy got hurt because of me." Ace admitted sadly.

"Oh Ace... You did no such thing." Sandy smiled kissing his cheek.

Ace blushed at that. "But... if you were home and not here you wouldn't have been hurt by the mean person."

"It's okay. I don't blame you." Sandy smiled.

Ace looked at Sandy before hugging her. Sandy smiled hugging him back before Blue Frost gasped before wincing.

"Blue Frost?" Ray asked noticing that.

_**"J-Just a Braxton Hicks."**_ Blue Frost answered with a pained smile.

Ray nodded at that. White Wing rubbed Blue Frost's back to ease the pain as Ace noticed them.

"Big sis, are you ok?" Ace asked.

_**"Y-Yeah.**_" Blue Frost smiled to him, _**"The baby is getting really big."**_

Hearing that Ace frowned. "I have to be stronger. A lot stronger."

_**"Don't work a lot. You'll be really exhausted by the time he's born."**_ Blue Frost said to him before sighing deep once the pain is gone.

"I need to keep them all safe." Ace argued. "Wendy, Bruno, your little baby boy, big bro Black Fang's baby when he has one, and especially Sandy... I'm supposed to protect them all."

_**"Ace..."**_ Blue Frost trailed off before smiling, _**"Don't ever change okay?"**_

"I'm not strong enough, I have to change big sis." Ace said.

_**"I more meant how you are. Caring, looking out for others, always wanting to help, and desire to be just as strong as Yusaku."**_ Blue Frost told him.

Ace smiled. "Ok big sis."

Blue Frost smiled as she hugged Ace.

_**"Ace, do you want to spend the night with me tonight?"**_ Blue Frost asked him.

Ace looked surprised. "Are you sure big sis? I won't be in the way?"

**_"Of course not."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Ace smiled before nodding. "Ok."

Blue Frost at that kissed his forehead before Sandy kissed Ace's cheek, "Thanks Ace. But I better get back home to Grandma."

Ace's eyes widened. "Um... do you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure, thanks Acey." Sandy smiled linking his arm with her's.

Ace smiled before they walked off together.

**_"He's already growing into a young man."_** White Wing smiled sniffing with tears in her eyes.

**_"Yeah, he really is."_ **Blue Frost agreed with a smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Paradise City, it's been way too long." mentioned a man with a suitcase. "I wonder how those two are doing, I bet they can't wait to see me again."

With that he started to walk around town before knocking on a door. The door opened revealing Haru who's eyes widened before he smiled seeing the person.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... interesting.**

**bopdog111: Who was that kid?**

**Ulrich362: No idea, but probably nobody good. Then there's Ace wanting to get stronger... hopefully he doesn't end up like his dad did.**

**bopdog111: Well I don't think he'll be possessed.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully, but he's going down a dangerous path if he's getting obsessed with being stronger. Then again there's also that new person who arrived/returned. I wonder who he might be.**

**bopdog111: And with Haru looking happy, I say maybe a best friend?**

**Ulrich362: We'll find out soon enough. See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Hydradrive Battle!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: True, we are.**

**bopdog111: Time to find out who this man is.**

**Ulrich362; Makes sense to me. Enjoy the chapter.**

**bopdog111: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ace woke up the next morning to where he sees Blue Frost sleeping with a soft smile holding him. Ace smiled before gently kissing her stomach. He felt a kick at his hand. Ace giggled happily at that before quietly getting out of the bed and walking downstairs. He sees that White Wing is alone at the kitchen looking over something.

"Big sis?" Ace asked.

White Wing looked before smiling, **_"Hey Acey."_**

"What are you looking at?" Ace asked curiously.

_**"My cards."**_ White Wing answered looking over.

"Oh." Ace smiled before sitting next to her. "Can I look with you?"

_**"Of course."**_ White Wing chuckled.

Ace smiled just before someone knocked on the door.

_**"Who could that be this early?"** _White Wing asked curiously.

Ace walked over to open the door revealing Haru and a man he didn't know.

"Oh, hi Ace." Haru smiled.

"Hi big bro Haru." Ace smiled hugging him.

_**"Haru this is a surprise."**_ White Wing smiled.

"You must be Ray, Haru's told me quite a lot about you and your family." the man smiled.

White Wing turned to him, _**"Uh sorry wrong girl. Who are you?"**_

"My name is Bohman, Haru is my younger brother." the man explained. "Though sorry about my mistake."

_**"Younger brother?"** _White Wing asked surprised.

"Yeah, he only got back last night." Haru explained before frowning. "But Bohman's a lot nicer than Tom."

"Where is Mr. Tom?" Ace asked him.

"He's still upset about losing." Haru frowned.

_**"Still hasn't gotten over his loss from Yusaku?"**_ White Wing asked before sighing, **_"He's too difficult sometimes."_**

"True. Well it was nice to meet you." Bohman smiled.

_**"Why don't you two stay a minute?"**_ White Wing asked them,**_ "The rest will wake up soon."_**

"Oh... um ok." Haru blushed. "Maybe I can talk to Dawn?"

_**"I don't see why not. You can wake her up also if you want."**_ White Wing giggled.

Haru blushed but nodded. "Ok?"

Haru walked up as Bohman walked to sit down.

Haru arrived at Dawn's room. Dawn was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Haru blushed as he walked over, and softly shake her shoulder to where Dawn suddenly grabbed his hand as a reflex startling him. Dawn slowly stirred before blinking and opening her eyes. "Haru...? Are we going to the park again?"

Haru blushed, "Y-Yeah but... Can you let go please?"

Dawn looked to see she is grabbing his hand before letting go sitting up with a cute yawn. Suddenly she froze. "Haru... I'm dreaming right?"

Haru shook his head, "No."

Dawn blushed. "Haru... please wait downstairs. My pajamas weren't washed yesterday."

Haru blushed before walking downstairs. Ten minutes later everyone was downstairs.

"Sorry Dawn." Haru apologized.

"It's ok." Dawn reassured him. "I'm glad you woke me up."

Haru blushed.

_**"Who's this gentleman?"**_ Double Iris asked looking at Bohman.

"My name's Bohman." Bohman smiled. "Haru's older brother and not to brag but I'd like to think a fairly decent duelist."

_**"Your not as much of a sore loser as Tom?"**_ Purple Poison asked him.

"Losing happens, it sucks but oh well." Bohman answered. "Of course who doesn't prefer to win?"

"Having fun is what's important." Ace said to him.

"Exactly." Haru nodded.

Ace paused. "But I still want to be a lot stronger to teach everybody and protect them."

Blue Frost smiled patting his head. Ace smiled happily.

"Well should we see what you can do Bohman?" Ray asked him.

"A match? Why not." Bohman smiled.

"Which one of you want to duel him?" Zarc asked.

Double Iris smiled. _**"Why not, it might be fun."**_

They stepped outside at that.

_**"I better not lose my debut match."**_ Double Iris smiled.

"Who goes first?" Bohman asked him.

_**"You can."** _Double Iris nodded.

"TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by TDG)**

**Double Iris: 4000**

**Bohman: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bohman 1st Turn:

Bohman tapped on his Duel Disk as 6 holographic cards appeared in front of him.

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion.

"This is a new evolution to the Duel Disk I had been working on." Bohman explained.

"It's cool." Ace smiled.

"I summon Hydradrive Booster." Bohman said as a brown fly like creature having a crest appeared.

* * *

_Hydradrive Booster_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

_**"No points, I'm guessing it has a special ability."**_ Double Iris noted.

"When their are monsters in the Main Monster Zones, I can summon this card." Bohman told him.

_**"Alright."**_ Double Iris nodded.

"Appear the circuit of truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared.

Ace's eyes lit up in wonder seeing the circuit.

"The summoning conditions is one Hydradrive monster!"

Booster flew to the bottom Link Arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Coolant Hydradrive!"

A blue serpent monster appeared on the field with 1000 attack points.

* * *

_Coolant Hydradrive_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WATER monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

_**"Interesting. This might be fun."**_ Double Iris smiled.

"I summon a second Booster." Bohman said as a second Booster appeared, "Appear the circuit of truth!"

The circuit appeared again.

"The summoning conditions is one Hydradrive monster!"

Booster flew to the bottom Link Arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Burn Hydradrive!" Bohman called as a red version of Coolant appeared with 1000 attack points.

* * *

_Burn Hydradrive_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a FIRE monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"A monster for each Attribute." Zarc noted.

"Appear for the third time! The circuit of truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are two Hydradrive Link Monsters!"

The two flew in the Left, and Right arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Twin Hydradrive Knight!" A digital warrior carrying two swords appeared with 1800 attack points.

* * *

_Twin Hydradrive Knight_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Arrow: Left, Right_

_2 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters_

_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target up to 2 Link Monsters used as Link Material; this card is treated as having the same Attribute(s) as that target(s). Monsters your opponent controls with the same Attribute as this card's have their effect(s) negated._

* * *

Double Iris smiled at that.

"Forth time! Circuit of truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared.

"Four Link Summons and he only used two of his cards." Dawn whispered in shock.

"Summoning conditions is 1 Hydradrive!" Bohman called as Twin Hydradrive Knight entered the bottom arrows, "Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Flow Hydradrive!"

A green like fly appeared on the field with 1000 attack points.

* * *

_Flow Hydradrive_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WIND monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"Huh, why did he do that Haru?" Ray inquired.

Haru said, "He's gonna summon a Link-4."

"I now activate Hydradrive Rebuild!" Bohman called playing a spell.

* * *

_Hydradrive Rebuild_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Hydradrive" monster you control; destroy it, and if the "Hydradrive" monster destroyed by this effect activates its effect in your GY this turn, Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive" monster from your GY, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"With this I destroy Flow Hydradrive!" Bohman called as Flow shattered, "And when Flow is destroyed I can summon a Hydradrive Token!"

A small brown creature appeared.

* * *

_Hydradrive Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

"And as Flow activated it's ability when destroyed Rebuild summons Twin Hydradrive Knight from the graveyard by negating it's abilities!" Bohman called as his warrior appeared.

"But that's only three right?" Ace asked.

"He isn't done yet." Haru told him.

"Fifth time! Circuit of Truth!" Bohman called, "Summoning conditions is 1 Hydradrive!"

The monster flew to the bottom-right arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Alteration Hydradrive!" Bohman called as a sorcerer appeared.

* * *

_Alteration Hydradrive_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Marker: Bottom-Right_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as material for the Link Summon of a Link-1 Link Monster. If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 "Hydradrive" Link Monster you control; Special Summon from your GY as many "Hydradrive" Link Monsters as possible with a lower Link Rating than the targeted monster to your Main Monster Zones the targeted monster points to, but negate their effects (if any), then destroy the targeted monster. You can only use this effect of "Alteration Hydradrive" once per turn._

* * *

_**"I wouldn't complain if you stopped."**_ Double Iris admitted.

"When this card is Link Summoned, I can summon as many Hydradrive Link Monsters as I want as they point to Twin Hydradrive Knight but their abilities are negated, and Twin Hydradrive Knight is destroyed." Bohman said, "Rise Burn, and Coolant!"

Burn, and Coolant appeared as Twin Knight shattered.

Double Iris frowned looking at his hand.

"I Normal Summon a third Booster." Bohman said as a third Booster appeared, "Appear the sixth time! The circuit of truth!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions is 1 Hydradrive!" Bohman called as Booster flew to the bottom arrow. "Appear Link 1! Grand Hydradrive!"

A brown monster appeared.

* * *

_Grand Hydradrive_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a EARTH monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"Wow." Ray admitted. "He's good."

"Appear the seventh time! The circuit of truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 4 Hydradrive Link Monsters!"

Double Iris just stared in disbelief.

Alteration, Grand, Burn, and Coolant flew to the Top, Bottom, Right, and Left Markers.

"He's amazing." Dawn admitted.

"Appear Link 4! Rousing Hydradrive Monarch!" Bohman called.

What appeared was a monster holding a staff with a long serpent tail, and huge wings with 3000 attack points.

* * *

_Rousing Hydradrive Monarch_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Markers: Top, Left, Right, Bottom_

_4 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters_  
_If this card is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Place 4 Hydradrive Counters on this card, and if you do, this card is also WATER, FIRE, and WIND-Attribute while face-up on the field. If a player would Normal or Special Summon a monster(s) with the same Attribute as this card, they must Summon it in Attack Position. During the Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can remove 1 Hydradrive Counter from this card; roll a six-sided die, and if your opponent controls a face-up monster(s) in their Monster Zone with an Attribute that corresponds to the result, send as many of those monsters to the GY as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of monsters sent to the GY x 500._  
_● 1: EARTH ● 2: WATER ● 3: FIRE ● 4: WIND ● 5: LIGHT ● 6: DARK_

* * *

_**"... can I concede?"**_ Double Iris asked.

Haru grinned, "That's my bro for ya."

Ace looked down sadly at that.

"When Rousing Monarch is Link Summoned, I place 4 Hydradrive Counters on it." Bohman told him.

_Rousing Monarch: **(Hydradrive Counters: 4)**_

_**"Guessing that's a no to me conceding?"**_ Double Iris asked.

"You said you don't want to lose your debut duel." Bohman reminded.

_**"I said that... but I'm completely outclassed and have no chance of beating you."**_ Double Iris admitted.

"You don't know that because you haven't tried it." Bohman told him.

Double Iris looked at his hand. _**"Trust me, I know."**_

"You don't. Try it." Bohman said ending his turn.

Double Iris 1st Turn:

Double Iris drew his card only to frown. Bohman waited.

**_"Ok... I use scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon to set the Pendulum Scale."_** Double Iris stated.

Two dragons appeared raising up.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during the End Phase, if your opponent activated a card or effect this turn that targeted 1 "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster you controlled (and no other cards) while this card was in your Pendulum Zone: Special Summon this card, and if you do, place 1 face-up "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck in your Pendulum Zone, except "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon"._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; it has its effects negated, until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if a face-up "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can destroy 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, place 1 face-up "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck in your Pendulum Zone, except "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon"._

_**Monster Effect:** While an "Odd-Eyes" card is in your Pendulum Zone (Quick Effect): You can target 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster you control; the first time it would be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn, it is not destroyed. You can only use this effect of "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Bohman looked at them.

"This allows me to summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time. I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Double Iris called.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving your face-up monster and an opponent's monster, if you have an "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can make that monster you control gain 1200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase (even if this card leaves the field)._

_**Monster Effect: **__When this Pendulum Summoned card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by attacking: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "Odd-Eyes" cards in your Pendulum Zones x 1200. You can only use this effect of "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Bohman nodded at that.

**_"That's it."_** Double Iris frowned.

"I know that isn't it." Bohman told him.

_**"I can't play anything else."**_ Double Iris mentioned.

"Big bro you added new cards didn't ya?" Ace asked him.

**_"No."_** Double Iris answered.**_ "Go ahead Bohman, end the duel."_**

Bohman narrowed his eyes.

_**"What?"**_ Double Iris questioned.

"I know this isn't your limit." Bohman told him.

_**"Afraid it is."**_ Double Iris admitted.

"Don't lie to me." Bohman told him.

**_"I'm not lying, the deck is far from finished."_ **Double Iris told him.

"Then why didn't you say it wasn't done?" Haru asked him.

_**"I thought I could put up a decent fight. Or maybe learn some weaknesses in my deck."** _Double Iris explained.

"You could've said that from the start instead of admitting defeat." Bohman pointed out, "I know amounts of potential when I see it, and you just need to unlock it. Rousing Monarch's ability!"

Double Iris nodded only to frown. _**"Sorry."**_

"It's alright." Bohman said as he explained, "I remove 1 Hydradrive Counter to roll a dice, and if I roll a attribute as one on your field their all sent to the graveyard, and you take 500 points of damage for each one."

Double Iris nodded.

**(Hydradrive Counter: 4 - 1 = 3)**

"Judgement Dice!" Bohman cried as a dice appeared as it begins to roll.

"Dice, like uncle Yugo?" Ace asked.

"He also uses Luck cards?" Haru asked.

Ace nodded. Haru nodded before smiling, "Hey Ace?"

"Yeah?" Ace asked.

"I think you can be a great champion one-day. Maybe more powerful both your father, and Yusaku." Haru smiled.

Ace's eyes widened. Haru patted his head. Ace blushed before turning to the duel. Bohman's dice soon stopped, "I rolled Dark Attribute!"

Double Iris nodded as his dragon shattered.

**(Double Iris: 3500)**

* * *

**Double Iris: 3500**

**Bohman: 4000**

* * *

Bohman 2nd Turn:

"Draw!" Bohman drew, and said, "I summon Break Hydradrive."

A lizard monster appeared.

* * *

_Break Hydradrive_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If your opponent activates a card or effect that Tributes a monster(s) while you control a "Hydradrive" monster (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. If a "Hydradrive" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Double Iris frowned.

"Now my monsters will attack directly!" Bohman called as both of his monsters attacked.

* * *

**Double Iris: 0000**

**Bohman: 4000**

**Bohman wins the duel!**

* * *

Ace ran to Double Iris.

_**"Yeah... I'm weak."**_ Double Iris sighed.

"No your not." Ace told him.

_**"Everybody saw the duel."**_ Double Iris pointed out.

"Your strong to me big bro." Ace smiled.

Double Iris smiled before shrugging and drawing his card only for his eyes to widen. **_"You're kidding!"_**

"What?" Ace asked.

**_"An OTK."_** Double Iris answered.

"One turn kill." Zarc chuckled.

_**"Well now what?"**_ Double Iris asked.

Blue Frost winced again.

"Big sis!" Ace cried.

_**"I'm-I'm okay."**_ Blue Frost smiled closing one eye.

Ace walked over and hugged her before frowning. "Mr. Bohman?"

"Yes?" Bohman asked him.

"Can you test me?" Ace requested nervously.

"Hm?" Bohman blinked.

Ace looked down nervously. "Never mind."

Blue Frost patted his back with a soft smile. Ace hugged her.

_**"Your always a sweetheart Acey."**_ Blue Frost smiled.

"I want to be strong enough to protect everybody." Ace admitted.

"If you wish to do that then I don't mind." Bohman smiled.

"Really?" Ace asked.

Bohman nodded. Ace smiled before running to take Double Iris' position. "Thank you Mr. Bohman."

"It's my pleasure." Bohman smiled. "But before we start..."

"Huh?" Ace asked.

Bohman walked over, and handed Ace a small tablet like device that looks identical to his Duel Disk.

"This is a prototype to the way I made Duel Disks. You can have it if you like." Bohman answered.

Ace smiled. "Thank you."

Bohman nodded as he helped showing Ace how to put it on, and where to place his Deck, and Extra Deck so it can work. Ace nodded doing what Bohman said.

"Now to make sure push the button to activate it." Bohman told him.

Ace nodded pressing the button. The Duel Disk glowed as it did calculations before saying, **"Scan complete ready to duel."**

"Wow." Ace smiled.

"And now to make it press the button that saws 'View Hand'." Bohman told him.

Ace looked and pressed it.

5 Holographic versions of his card appeared in front of him.

Ace looked amazed. Bohman smiled to see it working.

"Can I go second Mr. Bohman?" Ace asked.

"Of course." Bohman nodded.

"DUEL!" Ace and Bohman called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Before I Forget by Slipknot)**

**Ace: 4000**

**Bohman: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bohman 1st Turn:

Bohman looked over his hand. Ace watched calmly.

"I summon Hydradrive Booster." Bohman told him as the fly crested creature appeared.

* * *

_Hydradrive Booster_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

Ace smiled seeing the monster.

"Appear the circuit of truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared.

Ace's eyes lit up in wonder seeing the circuit.

"The summoning conditions is one Hydradrive monster!"

Booster flew to the Link Arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Burn Hydradrive!" Bohman called as Burn appeared.

* * *

_Burn Hydradrive_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a FIRE monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

Ace nodded looking at his hand only to pause and widen his eyes in surprise.

"I now activate Hydradrive Rebuild!" Bohman called playing a spell.

* * *

_Hydradrive Rebuild_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Hydradrive" monster you control; destroy it, and if the "Hydradrive" monster destroyed by this effect activates its effect in your GY this turn, Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive" monster from your GY, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"So now I destroy Burn Hydradrive, and then summon both a token, and Burn!" Bohman called as Burn shattered for the two to appear.

* * *

_Hydradrive Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

Ace nodded at that. "Ok Mr. Bohman."

"Appear the circuit of truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 Hydradrive!"

The Token flew to the marker.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Grand Hydradrive!"

Grand appeared.

* * *

_Grand Hydradrive_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a EARTH monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"For a third time!" Bohman called, "The Summoning conditions are 2 Hydradrive Link Monsters!"

Burn, and Grand flew to both left, and right markers.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Twin Hydradrive Knight!" Twin Hydradrive Knight appeared.

* * *

_Twin Hydradrive Knight_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Arrow: Left, Right_

_2 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters_

_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target up to 2 Link Monsters used as Link Material; this card is treated as having the same Attribute(s) as that target(s). Monsters your opponent controls with the same Attribute as this card's have their effect(s) negated._

* * *

Ace looked on before pausing. "Um... how do I look at my Extra Deck?"

"Press, 'View Extra Deck'." Bohman answered.

"Thank you." Ace smiled doing that and looking at his cards.

"When Twin Hydradrive Knight is Link Summoned it's attribute becomes the same as the monsters used for it's summon!" Bohman called as the knight's blades glowed brown, and red.

"Ok." Ace smiled.

"As long as Twin Hydradrive Knight is on the field monsters you summon that are the same attribute as it have their abilities negated!" Bohman answered.

"So no Fire, or Earth?" Ace checked.

"Correct." Bohman nodded.

Ace nodded.

"I place 2 face-downs. Your turn." Bohman ended.

Ace 1st Turn:

Ace drew his card. "Ok, first I set two cards."

He tapped the card as it shows something.

_'Set this card?_

_Yes. No.'_

Ace blinked in confusion before tapping yes and doing the same for the other card. "Next I summon Salamon in attack mode."

* * *

_Salamon_

_Light Typ__e_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 400_

_(This card is always treated as a "Digimon" card)_  
_When this card returns to your Deck, add one "Gatomon" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Your doing good on it." Bohman smiled.

Ace smiled back only to pause._ 'Um... how does it work again?'_

Suddenly his eyes widened as a memory surfaced.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Sorry big sis, but I think I have the perfect counter to your deck this time." Lilly told her. "I summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist, and thanks to Mask Change I can summon a Fusion Monster that stops you in your tracks, Masked HERO Dark Law!"_

_"Huh, how'd you do that big sis. Uncle Yuri said you need two monsters to Fusion Summon." Ace said in confusion._

_"Lilly's cards are special." Alex smiled, "Instead of Polymerization, Lilly only needs 1 monster to summon monsters from the Extra Deck by using Masked Change which transforms her monster."_

_Ace's eyes widened in awe hearing that. "Wow, big sis is super cool."_

_End flashback..._

* * *

_'Using cards to transform...'_ Ace thought looking at his hand before pausing. "I play the Digiegg Spell Card!"

* * *

_Digi-Egg_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Digimon" monster you control; send it to the GY, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Digimon" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster has when it was on the field that can Special Summon by this effect._

* * *

"Hm?" Bohman blinked.

"This spell says I send a Digimon to the graveyard and then I can summon a Fusion Monster with the same Attribute." Ace explained. "Just like big sis Lilly does, so I send Salamon to the graveyard, to summon Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship in attack mode."

* * *

_Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Cyberse/Fusion_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1700_

_(This card is always treated as a "Digimon" card.)_  
_Must be summoned with "Digi-Egg" and cannot be summoned by other ways. Once per turn during either player's turn you can negate the activation of a Spell/Trap card and destroy it. If this card returns to the Extra Deck: Special summon one level 4 or lower "Digimon" from your deck in defense position._

* * *

"That was a..." Zarc trailed off surprised.

_**"Ace is improving just by watching his big sisters duel."**_ White Wing smiled.

"Um... Raidramon attacks Twin Hydradrive Knight." Ace declared.

The monster charged at Twin Hydradrive Knight destroying it. **(Bohman: 3500)**

Ace looked at his monster and smiled. "I end my turn Mr. Bohman."

* * *

**Ace: 4000**

**Bohman: 3500**

* * *

Bohman 2nd Turn:

Bohman drew before he called, "I activate my face-down! Property Spray! Once a turn by tributing a monster I gain Life Points equal to the attack points of that monster, and treat all monsters on your field as the attribute of that monster!"

* * *

_Property Spray_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster; gain LP equal to its ATK, then, until the end of the turn, all monsters your opponent controls become the same Attribute as the Tributed monster._

* * *

Ace looked surprised before frowning. "Um... um... I use Raidramon's special ability. It negates and destroys a spell or trap once per turn."

Property Spray shattered as Bohman unfazed called, "I play the continuous trap, Hydradrive Cycle!"

* * *

_Hydradrive Cycle_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card if your Spell/Trap(s) is destroyed: Return 1 "Hydradrive" Link Monster from your GY to the Extra Deck, then you can apply these effects._  
_● Draw cards equal to that Link Monster's Link Rating._  
_● Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive" monster from your GY, but change its ATK to zero once per turn, during the Main Phase 1: You can pay 400 LP and declare 1 Attribute (EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND); Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to the turn player's field in Defense Position, and if you do, it becomes the declared Attribute._

* * *

Ace's eyes widened before he frowned. "I messed up didn't I?"

"No you didn't." Bohman told him.

Ace blinked. "But I let you play your trap card."

"Admittedly I expected you to destroy Property Spray later." Bohman told him.

"Oh... ok." Ace nodded.

"With this when you destroy my Spell or Trap, I can return a Hydradrive Link Monster to my Extra Dedck from my grave, and draw cards equal to it's Link Rating!" Bohman called before adding, "In addition I can summon a Hydradrive from my graveyard reducing it's points to zero! I return Twin Hydradrive Knight, and summon Burn!"

He drew two cards, and Burn Hydradrive reappeared. Ace nodded.

"And now I summon Hydradrive Element." Bohman said as a crystal appeared.

* * *

_Hydradrive Element_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field and declare 1 Attribute; it becomes that Attribute until the End Phase._

* * *

"Appear the circuit of truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 Hydradrive!"

Element flew to the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Flow Hydradrive!" Bohman called as Flow appeared.

* * *

_Flow Hydradrive_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WIND monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

Ace looked on curiously.

"Element's ability activates! When used for a Link Summon, I can change Flow's attribute to what I desire. I pick Light!" Bohman declared.

Ace looked at the field only to pause. "No it doesn't."

"What do you mean?" Haru asked him.

"I play a trap card called Power of the Digidestined." Ace explained. "It says when you use an effect I can negate it and banish the card then I get to return Raidramon and Salamon to my deck."

* * *

_Power of the Digidestined_

_Counter Trap Card_

_Activate when your opponent activates a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect. Negate that effect and banish the card, then return two "Digimon" from your field or GY to your deck._

* * *

Element vanished as Bohman asked, "Are you sure? That would leave you open?"

Ace nodded. "I'm sure, cause Salamon's ability adds Gatomon to my hand, and when Raidramon goes back to my hand I get to summon a level four or lower Digimon in defense mode, and I pick Calumon."

* * *

_Calumon_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1100_

_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card)_  
_If this card is used for a Synchro Summon: You can target 1 "Digimon" monster you control, it is unaffected to your opponent's card effects also it gains 500 ATK/DEF until the End Phase. __When this card is sent back to the Deck: Set 1 "Digivolution" from your GY, or Deck to your field, and if you do it can be activated this turn. You can only use each effect of "Calumon" once per turn._

* * *

Bohman blinked at that.

Ace smiled seeing the monster. "It's strong enough to protect me."

"Not for long."

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion.

"I activate Cycle's other effect! By paying 400 points I can summon a Hydrarive Token with a attribute I declare! I declare Light!" Bohman called as a white token appeared. **(Bohman: 3100)**

Ace blinked in confusion before his eyes widened.

"Not good." Ray frowned.

"Appear the circuit of truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions is one Hydradrive monster!"

The Token flew to the marker.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Coolant Hydradrive!"

Coolant appeared.

* * *

_Coolant Hydradrive_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WATER monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

Ace watched in awe.

"And now here comes my true power!" Bohman called. "Appear the circuit that connects the truth!"

The circuit appeared again.

"The summoning conditions are 3 Hydradrive Link Monsters! I set Burn, Coolant, and Flow in the Link Markers!" Bohman called as the three flew to the Left, Bottom, and Right arrows. "Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Trident Hydradrive Lord!"

At that a armed warrior with a trident appeared with 2300 attack points.

* * *

_Trident Hydradrive Lord_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrow: Bottom, Left, Right_

_3 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters_

_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target all Link Monsters used as Link Material; this card is treated as having the same Attribute(s) as that target(s). Monsters your opponent controls with the same Attribute as this card's have their effect(s) negated. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on your opponent's field, all face-up monsters on your opponent's field become the same attribute as the target's._

* * *

Ace stared in shock.

"Trident's effect works like Knight's!" Bohman called as it's trident glowed blue, green, and red.

"Three attributes, that's a powerful effect." Zarc admitted.

"And now attack Calumon!" Bohman called as Trident Lord charged.

Calumon cried out as the attack hit causing it to shatter.

"Turn end." Bohman ended.

Ace 2nd Turn:

Ace drew his card only to pause. "Um... I summon Gatomon using her special ability."

* * *

_Gatomon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_(This card is always treated as a "Digimon" card.)_  
_If you control no monsters you can Special Summon this card from your hand but destroy it during the end phase._

* * *

Bohman nodded.

Ace looked at his hand and the field before pausing. "I summon Parasimon in attack mode."

* * *

_Parasimon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)  
If this card is targeted for an attack or a card effect return this card to the deck. When this card returns to the deck: Equip it to an opponent's monster and take control of that monster._

* * *

"No points." Bohman said seeing that.

Ace looked at his hand before nodding. "I play DigiDraw! I shuffle Parasimon into my deck to draw two cards, but that activates his special ability."

* * *

_DigiDraw_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Shuffle 1 "Digimon" monster you control to your Deck: Draw 2 Cards. You can only activate 1 "DigiDraw" per turn._

* * *

"His ability?" Bohman asked.

"Yeah, when Parasimon returns to my deck he doesn't stay there, I can equip him to one of your monsters and take control of it Mr. Bohman. I pick your Link Monster." Ace explained as Parasimon reappeared before attaching to Trident Hydradrive Lord's back.

Bohman looked on in shock as Trident Lord flew to Ace's side. Ace looked at the field. "My monsters attack you directly Mr. Bohman."

The two charged as Bohman looked on.

* * *

**Ace: 4000**

**Bohman: 0000**

**Ace wins the duel!**

* * *

Ace blinked in surprise before a huge grin appeared on his face. "I win?"

**_"Yes you did."_** White Wing smiled.

Ace smiled happily only to pause. "Do you think everybody can help me get even stronger?"

"They sure can my little Duelist." Ray smiled.

Ace looked super excited to hear that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I take it your duel didn't go as planned?" Specter inquired calmly. "He warned you not to underestimate our enemies."

"Don't you remind me." the boy that was there snapped.

"Both of you calm down." stated a voice. "Once the other two return we'll make our move. First and foremost, those six girls must be dealt with. You both remember your target correct?"

They both nodded.

"Good, don't disappoint me." the voice mentioned before pausing. "And Mason... see to it that you take what's rightfully yours from her and bring him back to us. Their true potential can only be unleashed in your hands."

"Of course." the boy named Mason nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that can't be good.**

**bopdog111: Specter, and this boy named Mason is connected.**

**Ulrich362: Along with who knows how many other people. I have a bad feeling.**

**bopdog111: What is next?**

**Ulrich362: Maybe Bohman and the others helping Ace continue to grow and him telling them about when Haru was younger? Dawn would definitely love that. A shame Double Iris didn't get to unveil his one special trick but maybe he will later.**

**bopdog111: Maybe it will.**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	9. Rokket Potential against Cyber Arts!

**bopdog111: Hi everyone.**

**Ulrich362: We're back to this, and actually something a little interesting will happen this chapter.**

**bopdog111: What will happen?**

**Ulrich362: Let's just say that two shocking relationships will be revealed in this chapter.**

**bopdog111: Well let's not wait.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Everyone had gone back inside after Ace's duel with Bohman and he was smiling happily.

"I'm going to be the strongest duelist ever and teach them all everything right mommy?" Ace asked excitedly.

Ray giggled, "Yes you will."

"Ray... maybe Ace should calm down a little bit?" Zarc suggested.

Ray chuckled at that before nodding. That's when she noticed Zarc looked slightly scared when he had said that.

Suddenly Dawn smiled mischievously. "Excuse me, Bohman... could I ask you something?"

Bohman turned to her.

"What was Haru like when he was little?" Dawn inquired.

"Ah." Haru squeaked blushing.

Bohman smiled, "A little adventurer."

"Really?" Ace asked curiously. "What did he do?"

Bohman told them, "He always go around pretending to be a famous treasure hunter."

Dawn gave a teasing smile towards Haru. "That sounds amazing, what kinds of treasures did you look for?"

"Dawn." Haru complained blushing.

She pouted. "What, it makes you sound cute."

At that she kissed him on the cheek.

Ace turned away at that. Blue Frost giggled at that, **_"Young love."_**

Ray smiled only to notice Ace looked upset.

"Ace?" Ray asked him.

"I... I'm embarrassed to say." Ace frowned.

Ray hugged him.

He hugged her back.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Skye was heading to the Leo Corporation when her eyes widened. "Wait... is that, Yusaku?"

Hearing that the blue haired boy turned to her, "Skye."

She smiled walking up and embracing him before giving him a kiss. "You could have told me you were staying in town after the tournament."

Yusaku gave out a short smile, "Just happen to believe that Tom is the first of many things. Like a kid named Ace."

"Ace, do you mean Ace Akaba? I'm substituting for his class." Skye smiled.

"That one." Yusaku nodded, "I had given him Extended for him to be wished luck."

Skye blinked in surprise. "That's surprising. I wonder if Ryoken knows him. Though, I do have a small favor to ask my boyfriend if he isn't super busy tonight."

"What is it?" Yusaku asked.

"There's a new seafood restaurant opening and I thought it's been a while since we've had the chance to have a calm date." Skye answered. "Think we could make it a date?"

"Of course." Yusaku smiled.

Skye smiled before the two of them walked into the Leo Corporation.

Inside they see a man wearing a teal suit, and having a blue tuff in his hair was talking to the receptionist.

"...Mr. Akaba made it clear." the man told her.

"Akira?" Yusaku asked seeing him.

The man turned over, and smiled, "Skye, Yusaku."

"Is everything ok big brother?" Skye asked him.

"Just a bit of reminding that's all." Akira told her, "What are you two here?"

"You asked me to stop by." Skye reminded him.

"As for me, I wanted to talk with Ryoken about a few things. Kolter noticed something weird... and I thought he might know about it." Yusaku answered.

"Ryoken will be down in a minute." Akira told Yusaku.

Yusaku nodded at that before taking a seat and looking at his cards.

"How was your days being a sub?" Akira asked Skye.

"I still have a few days left, but I enjoy it. Teaching the kids how to duel is really enjoyable." Skye answered with a smile.

"I'm glad." Akira smiled.

Skye nodded before smiling. "I might have to give some romance advice though."

Akira at that looked curious.

"One of my students has a small crush, I might help him out with that." Skye explained just as Ryoken walked down.

Quickly Ryoken noticed Yusaku. Yusaku immediately walked over to him. "Ryoken, I think we have a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Ryoken questioned.

Yusaku frowned. "Remember how you and the others helped me with that? Well Kolter thinks he detected one of them. There's an Ignis out there somewhere, but we can't get a lock on its location and if they're as dangerous as you said... people could be in danger."

"Tell Kolter to give Genome, and Aso the readings." Ryoken told him, "We'll figure this out."

Yusaku nodded at that. "I know, but... have you found any of the others or are they still missing?"

"Still out of our readings." Ryoken answered.

Yusaku frowned at that. "I had a feeling. Alright, I'll see if Kolter can get in touch with them."

With that he walked out of the building. Ryoken watched on before moving back to where he walked off.

Ryoken watched on before moving back to where he walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Casey was meditating until he paused.

"Casey?" asked a voice from behind him.

He turned over. It was Riley only she looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"I... Felt something." Casey admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riley asked him.

Casey shrugged not sure. Riley frowned before embracing him. Casey hugged her back. Suddenly Riley gasped.

"Ri?" Casey asked concerned.

"I... I think I just felt something." Riley admitted.

"You did? From where?" Casey asked concerned.

"I don't know." Riley admitted uncertainly before pausing and blushing.

"Should I see what it is?" Casey asked her.

Riley shook her head before looking down shyly. "Um... Casey... never mind, can we just sit here for a little while?"

"Okay. When you need to tell me something just say the word okay?" Casey smiled to her as they sat down.

Riley blushed more. "I... was thinking about what Ace said."

"Oh that. You will be a terrific mom Riley." Casey smiled.

Riley blushed even more before frowning as Casey sensed sadness coming from her. Casey looked worried. Riley put her head on his shoulder sadly.

* * *

_Back at the Akaba household..._

Blue Frost placed a roasting pan of Hashbrown Cassarole in the Oven. That's when she heard giggling and clapping. She smiled as she looked. Ace was sitting with Wendy, and Bruno, and was playing with them while they were laughing before he paused and turned red.

_**"Having fun with your little bro, and sis?"**_ Blue Frost smiled.

Ace nodded but he was blushing. "Big sis Blue Frost... does playing with Wendy and Bruno mean I would be a good daddy like daddy and the others?"

_**"Aww of course once you get to be a daddy one day."**_ Blue Frost giggled.

Ace looked down shyly. "Um... do you think Sandy would be a good mommy too?"

_**"Of course."** _Blue Frost smiled hugging him.

Ace was bright red and his face was burning up as he hugged her back. Blue Frost chuckled but suddenly groaned. Ace's eyes widened before running and getting a glass of water for her. "Big sis, are you ok?"

Blue Frost sat down looking in pain but smiled accepting the water, **_"The baby's only moving. He's getting too big."_**

Ace looked confused before his eyes widened. "Does that mean we'll get to see him soon?"

_**"Yes, that will happen soon."**_ Blue Frost smiled.

"Yay." Ace smiled before pausing and frowning.

_**"Ace?"**_ Blue Frost asked him.

"Big sis, I had a scary dream." Ace admitted.

_**"Of what?"**_ Blue Frost asked softly taking his shoulders.

Ace looked down. "I... everybody was really hurt, and a big scary shadow monster was attacking me and it hurt a lot. It scared me big sis, but... it felt real, and not like a normal scary dream."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Think Jaden's nightmare of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon only it isn't Blue-Eyes.)**

Blue Frost hugged him. He hugged her back.

_**"We're here for you Acey."** _Blue Frost smiled.

Ace smiled. "Thank you big sis."

That was when he felt her arms tightening. Ace looked at her in confusion. Her face looked labored breathing heavily with sweat on her forehead. Ace looked worried seeing that. "Mommy!"

He heard running before Ray in, "Ace what is it?"

"I think something's wrong with big sis." Ace told her.

Ray looked at Blue Frost to see her breathing with her eyes closed. Ray's eyes widened in shock. "Blue Frost... it isn't that is it? It's still too early."

_**"I-I don't know."**_ Blue Frost said getting up, and sat down on the recliner breathing to relax.

"Can I help?" Ace asked.

_**"C-Can you tell the baby it's okay, and to calm down?"**_ Blue Frost smiled to him tiredly.

Ace nodded before rubbing her stomach. "It's ok baby brother, please calm down."

He gently kissed her stomach at that.

"I know you're excited to see everybody, I want to meet you soon too but you need to make sure you're finished growing up ok?"

Blue Frost smiled tired as she pulled Ace to her stomach where he felt soft bumps hitting him. Ace smiled at that before suddenly turning bright red and hiding his face in his hands. Ray hugged him.

* * *

_Meanwhile at LID..._

_**"Should I? I mean on the one hand... then again... but if I do... Oh forget it, I'll just ask her."**_

"Who's there?" Genome asked.

_**"Huh? Oh um... is a miss Julia Krystal here?"** _the person asked nervously.

"Yes... Who are you?" Genome asked.

_**"My name's Double Iris."**_ he answered. **_"I was hoping to talk with Julia."_**

At that moment Genome's duel disc started beeping.

"Huh?" Genome looked to see.

It was data from Kolter.

"She's in her dorm room." Genome told Double Iris before walking off.

_**"Hey wait I..."**_ Double Iris started as Genome walked away before frowning. **_"I don't know where that is though."_**

"Need some directions?" a voice asked as he looked to see it was Rocky with a soft smile.

**_"Oh Rocky, what are you doing here?"_** Double Iris smiled.

"Just seeing if any Link Monsters supporting my Deck is made yet. So far no luck." Rocky answered.

_**"Fair enough, what about for Julie?"**_ Double Iris asked.

"She actually had Heavymetalfoes Electrumite." Rocky answered.

Double Iris nodded before pausing._** "Um... do you know where the dorms are? I was looking for someone."**_

"Follow me." Rocky answered.

Double Iris nodded following him.

Rocky guided Double Iris to where a hallway is.

"Room 27 is Julia's room." Rocky told him.

**_"I never said I was looking for her room."_ **Double Iris said quickly.

"You said you were looking for her." Rocky pointed out, "Bye."

Double Iris looked ready to argue before sighing and walking down before reaching room 27 and knocking on the door. He heard shuffling before Julia looking like a grown woman answered as she looked surprised, "Double Iris?"

Double Iris did a double take seeing at her before looking away and taking a slow breath. **_"Hi... Julia, um are you doing anything right now?"_**

"Not really." Julia admitted.

Double Iris nodded. **_"Well... see there's a... new romantic film out and I was sort of... maybe wondering if you didn't mind... we could..."_**

He looked down uncertainly.

_**"Actually never mind. Sorry for bugging you."**_

"Your... asking me out?" Julia asked him surprised.

_**"No... I mean yes... I don't know."**_ Double Iris admitted before frowning.

She then smiled, "When is it?"

Double Iris blinked in surprise. **_"Huh... oh it's at 6:30 or 8:00."_**

"Well I'll you there." Julia grinned before pecking his cheek, and entering her room chuckling.

Double Iris put his hand on his cheek in shock before awkwardly walking off in complete disbelief.

"Double Iris?"

He turned to see who it was. It was Sarah looking concerned.

_**"Sarah, what's wrong?"** _Double Iris asked walking over to her.

"You is what. Is something wrong?" Sarah asked him.

_**"... I'm just incredibly awkward and... honestly shocked."**_ Double Iris admitted.

"Okay." Sarah nodded, "Successful plans?"

_**"Yeah... somehow."**_ Double Iris admitted. **_"It almost went too well."_**

"Well don't let me stop ya." Sarah smiled.

Double Iris nodded before walking off with a blush. Sarah looked on before walking, and soon knocked on Riley's door.

"It's open." Riley said.

Sarah walked in. Riley was sitting on her bed but looked uncertain.

"Is everything alright Riley? You looked a little upset." Sarah asked her concerned.

"I... I've been thinking about what Ace said the other day." Riley admitted before frowning. "I'm scared Sarah."

"Being a mom is overwhelming yeah. But you'll be okay." Sarah smiled.

Riley frowned. "It isn't that... it's... the other part."

Sarah looked confused.

Riley just looked down sadly. "What if... I never can?"

"Oh Riley of course you can." Sarah said hugging her.

Riley hugged her back sadly. "Physically maybe... but not mentally."

"Mentally?" Sarah asked.

Riley nodded. "I... can't go through with it."

"You never know unless you try." Sarah told her.

Riley frowned. "I... I just can't."

Sarah embraced her again. Riley just looked down sadly. That was when Sarah got an idea, "I'll be back."

She walked off. Riley blinked in confusion before deciding to just wait for her to get back. Sarah came back a few minutes later holding Amanda. Riley smiled seeing her niece. "Hi Amanda."

"Hi Aunt Riley." Amanda giggled as Sarah handed her to Riley.

Riley held her close with a small smile. "Are you being a good girl?"

Amanda giggled hugging Riley. Riley smiled before blushing slightly. "Sarah... that's not what I meant."

"Tried my best." Sarah smiled.

Riley blushed before taking a slow breath. "You... know what it takes to become a mom right?"

"Yeah. I been through it twice." Sarah smiled.

"I... I can physically go through with that, but not mentally." Riley explained before shuddering. "I just can't."

Sarah patted her back softly rubbing it.

"Thank you." Riley smiled.

"It's no trouble." Sarah smiled.

Riley nodded before frowning and giving Amanda a gentle kiss on the forehead. Amanda giggled hugging Riley.

"If I'm not interrupting."

The three girls turned to the voice. It was Ryoken.

"Is something wrong?" Riley asked seeing him.

"I actually was hoping to see if my skills can be tested." Ryoken answered.

"A duel? Against who?" Sarah inquired.

"Someone named Zane Truesdale." Ryoken answered.

Riley froze hearing that.

"You... want to duel Zane?" Sarah asked in shock.

"I heard he's the most powerful student of Duel Academy is that right?" Ryoken asked.

"You're sure you wouldn't want to challenge someone else? Zarc maybe, or Declan?" Sarah asked.

Ryoken shook his head. Sarah looked uncertain before nodding. "I'll see if Yuri or Celina can get in touch with him then."

Ryoken nodded before saying, "Everyone should see."

Before he walked off.

"Zane..." Sarah whispered before shuddering.

* * *

_Later..._

Everyone had gathered to see Zane's duel with Ryoken.

"So... you wanted to duel?" Zane questioned.

Ryoken nodded at that.

"Ryoken... Go easy." Dr. Kogami told his son which Ryoken nodded.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that." Zane told him. "After you."  
"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Scars by I Prevail)**

**Ryoken: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ryoken 1st Turn:

"As you said I'm first." Ryoken said drawing, "And I'll start things off by activating Quick Launch."

* * *

_Quick Launch_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"This spell card allows me to summon a rokket from my Deck." Ryoken told his opponent.

Zane nodded calmly. "Alright."

"Come Silverrokket Dragon!" Ryoken called as a silver dragon oddly shaped like a bullet appeared.

* * *

_Silverrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 100_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated targeting this card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then look at your opponent's Extra Deck and banish 1 of those cards. During the End Phase of the turn in which this card on the field was destroyed by battle or a card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Silverrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Silverrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Zane looked on curiously.

"And now appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower dragon!"

Silverrokket flew to the left arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Striker Dragon!"

A blue bullet dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Striker Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Marker: Left_

_1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Boot Sector Launch" from your Deck to your hand. You can target 1 face-up monster you control and 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; destroy the first target, and if you do, add the second target to your hand. You can only use each effects of "Striker Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Link Summoning already, but will it be enough?" Zane questioned.

"It should. When this card is Link Summoned, I can add the field spell Boot Sector Launch to my hand." Ryoken said adding the card.

Zane nodded calmly seeing the spell.

"And now I activate Boot Sector!" Ryoken called as they appeared as they at a sector where they see gun barrels being loaded.

* * *

_Boot Sector Launch_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
_● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
_You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

Zane smirked. "Well, this might be fun after all."

"I summon Hibernation Dragon." Ryoken said as a small dark dragon appeared.

* * *

_Hibernation Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster in your GY; add it to your hand. While you control no Link Monsters, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 DARK Dragon Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Hibernation Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can add a level 4 or lower dragon to my hand." Ryoken said adding back Silverrokket, "And now I activate the first effect of Boot Sector! I can summon two rokkets from my hand. Come Silverrokket, and Magnarokket Dragon!"

Silverrokket followed by a blue bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

_Mangarokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Dawn answered, "I don't know."

Ryoken isn't done yet, "Appear again, the future circuit that lights up my path!"

The Circuit appeared again.

"The summoning conditions are two Dragons that include a Rokket!" Ryoken called as Magnarokket and Striker Dragon flew to the Left, and Bottom arrows, "Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Quadborrel Dragon!"

At that a orange gun barrel appeared.

* * *

_Quadborrel Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

_2 Dragon monsters, including a "Rokket" monster_  
_You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; you cannot Special Summon Link-2 or lower monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, also destroy that monster, then, if the destroyed monster was a Link Monster, you can Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand and/or GY up to that monster's Link Rating. You can only use this effect of "Quadborrel Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"What are you plotting?" Zane questioned.

"This. I activate Quadborrel's ability!" Ryoken called, "By discarding a card, and not summoning other Link-2 or Lower Monsters from my Extra Deck this turn, I can destroy a face-up monster on the field. I use this effect on Silverrokket!"

Quadborrel aimed at the Silverrokket which confused everyone.

"Does anyone know what he's doing?" Yugo asked.

"And now I activate Silverrokket's ability. When a Link Monster use it's special ability on Silverrokket, I can destroy it to banish a card from your Extra Deck." Ryoken revealed with a smirk as Silverrokket shattered turning to a bullet as it entered Quadborrel's barrel body.

Zane's eyes widened hearing that.

"So say farewell to your Cyber Dragon Infinity!" Ryoken called as Zane's Xyz Ace appeared only for Quadborrel to shoot it causing it to explode.

Zane grunted as his monster vanished._ 'This is just like when I dueled Dawn six years ago.'_

"Infinity is a invincible weapon to use against Link Monster as they can't go defense mode." Ryoken told him, "You think I'll let you use him so easily?"

Zane shrugged. "This isn't the first time Infinity's been sealed away and I doubt it'll be the last."

"Well appear again, the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken called as the circuit appeared again.

The summoning conditions are at least 2 non-Token monsters! I set Hibernation Dragon, and LINK-2 Quadborrel Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The two entered the Up, Left, and Bottom Arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Triple Burst Dragon!" Ryoken called as a three turret like dragon appeared.

* * *

_Triple Burst Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Arrow: Up, Left, Bottom_

_2+ monsters, except Tokens_

_Once per turn, during the Damage Step, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was Special Summoned: You can Tribute this card, then target 1 Link-2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, then you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"Interesting." Zane nodded calmly.

"I place 1 card down. And at this moment Silverrokket's ability activates. When a attack, or effect destroys it, I can summon a new rokket from my Deck. Come Autorokket!" Ryoken called as a pink bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

_Autorokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 Spell/Trap on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Autorokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Autorokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"I end my turn." Ryoken ended.

Zane 1st Turn:

"I start with the Mystical Space Typhoon spell card to destroy that facedown you played." Zane stated.

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Shouldn't have done that." Ryoken told him.

"Oh, and why not?" Zane questioned.

"Because my face-down is Squib Draw!" Ryoken called.

* * *

_Squib Draw_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Rokket" monster you control; destroy it, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Squib Draw" per turn._

* * *

"By destroying a Rokket on my field, I can draw 2 cards." Ryoken called as Autorokket shattered as he drew twice.

"Hey... That's like Digi-Draw." Alex realized.

Ace's eyes widened as he took the spell from his deck. "Yeah, you're right big sis."

"Two cards won't help you, I activate Power Bond!" Zane called. "This spell lets me fuse Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon Core, and Cyber Dragon Drei together."

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"I summon my Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!"

* * *

_Chimeratech Rampage Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_2+ "Cyber Dragon" monsters_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target Spells/Traps on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. Once per turn: You can send up to 2 LIGHT Machine monsters from your Deck to the GY, and if you do, for each monster sent to the GY, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"And due to Power Bond, it's attack points double."

_Chimeratech Rampage Dragon:** (ATK: 2100 * 2 = 4200)**_

"4200 attack points." Genome said seeing that.

"That's nothing Ryoken can handle." Aso told him.

"Now, I'll send a second Cyber Dragon, and Cyber Dragon Zwei to the graveyard." Zane stated. "Now then, Chimeratech Rampage Dragon attack Triple Burst Dragon!"

The Chimeratech monster attack Ryoken's Link destroying it. **(Ryoken: 2200)**

"Now, attack again Rampage Dragon!" Zane called.

"But it already attacked." Clarissa told him.

"Chimeratech Rampage Dragon's special ability, once per turn I can send one or two Light Machine monsters from my deck to the graveyard and for each one I send Rampage Dragon gets an extra attack." Zane explained. "In other words, it can attack three times this turn."

"That's insane!" Genome cried stunned.

"That won't do anything." Ryoken said calmly.

"Oh, and how do you figure?" Zane questioned.

"You familiar with a card called Battle Fader?" Ryoken asked as a small black fiend appeared.

* * *

_Battle Fader_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Zane frowned seeing the monster. "In that case I'll set this facedown and end my turn."

**(Zane: 1900)**

"And now Autorokket's Special Ability activates." Ryoken told him. "When it's destroyed, I can summon a new rokket from my Deck. Come Magnarokket!"

A second blue bullet dragon appeared.

Zane nodded calmly.

* * *

**Ryoken: 2800**

****Zane: 1900****

* * *

Ryoken 2nd Turn:

"My turn. And from there comes Hibernation Dragon's Special Ability." Ryoken told Zane, "Since I don't have a Link Monster out I can banish Hibernation to summon 1 from the Graveyard. Rise again Quadborrel Dragon!"

The orange dragon appeared. Zane looked on curiously.

"And I summon a second Autorokket." Ryoken told Zane as a second Autorokket appeared, "And appear again, the future circuit that lights up my path!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions requires at least 3 effect monsters. I set Link 2 Quadborrel Dragon, Battle Fader, and Magnarokket Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The three entered the Left, Right, Bottom-Right, and Bottom-Left Arrows.

"My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borreload Dragon!"

At that a red dragon with a gun barrel body appeared roaring.

* * *

_Borreload Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_3+ Effect Monsters_

_Neither player can target this card with monster effects. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks an opponent's monster: You can place that opponent's monster in a zone this card points to and take control of it, but send it to the GY during the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

"Your monster is too weak to be a threat." Zane pointed out.

"I activate Borreload's Special Ability. Once during either of our turns 1 monster loses 500 attack, and defense points, and you can't activate against this effect." Ryoken told him.

"I target Autorokket!" Ryoken called, "Anti-Enemy Varret!"

Borreload roared at Autorokket. Zane frowned seeing that.

"Autorokket's Special Ability activates! When a Link Monster's ability targets Autorokket, I can destroy it to send 1 Spell or Trap Card to the Graveyard!"

Autorokket shattered as it entered Borreload's Gun Barrel Body as it started to spin.

"And the card I'm targeting is your face-down!" Ryoken called as Borreload aimed at Zane's face-down before firing a blast.

"Reveal De-Fusion!" Zane called. "I can't play it when your Link Monster's ability activates, but I can use it before Autorokket destroys it and this spell splits Chimeratech Rampage Dragon back into the three monsters I used to summon him in defense mode."

* * *

_De-Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

_Cyber Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

_Cyber Dragon Core_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Cyber" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. If only your opponent controls a monster: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster from your Deck. You can only use 1 "Cyber Dragon Core" effect per turn, and only once that turn. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY._

* * *

_Cyber Dragon Drei_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 800_

__This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can make all "Cyber Dragon" you currently control become Level 5. You cannot Special Summon any monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except Machine monsters. If this card is banished: You can target 1 "Cyber Dragon" you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn.__

* * *

"Very well then. In that case Borreload attack Cyber Dragon Drei with Thunder Borrel Cannon!" Ryoken called as Borreload fired a blast.

Zane braced himself as his monster shattered.

"And now I activate the spell, Borrel Supplier!" Ryoken called.

* * *

_Borrel Supplier_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During the Standby Phase, if you control a "Borrel" Link Monster: You can target 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but destroy it during the End Phase. You can only use this effect of "Borrel Supplier" once per turn._

* * *

"During each Standby Phase as long as I have a Borrel Link Monster, I can summon a Rokket from the graveyard but I have to destroy it at the end of the turn this effect is used." Ryoken told him.

"Either player's standby phase, or just yours?" Zane asked.

"The first choice. Then I place 1 card down. And now as Autorokket was destroyed I can summon Shelrokket to join the field!" Ryoken called as a yellow Bullet Dragon appeared.

* * *

_Shelrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 2000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy 1 monster in the column this card was in, and if you do, destroy any monsters in that card's adjacent zones. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Shelrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Shelrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Zane frowned hearing that. "In other words, no matter what I try on my next turn you'll stop it and there's no point in me making any move at all."

"Unless you can manage to have enough fight to endure." Ryoken told him, "I end my turn."

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew his card before frowning. "There's no point, I switch Cyber Dragon Core into attack mode and attack Borreload Dragon."

"Before that due to Borrel Supplier, I summon Antherokket Dragon back from the graveyard." Ryoken reminded as a drill dragon appeared.

* * *

_Anesthrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2200_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then make 1 face-up monster on the field unable to attack, also it has its effects negated. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Anesthrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Anesthrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Hey wait when did that card enter the graveyard?" Terri asked confused.

"It doesn't matter how." Zane told her. "My attack ends the duel."

"I activate Borreload's Special Ability on Shelrokket! Anti-Enemy Varret!" Ryoken called as Borreload roared at the yellow Dragon, "And as Shelrokket is targeted by a Link Monster's ability I can destroy it to destroy a monster in the same column as it like your Cyber Dragon. And then any monster next to it is also destroys like your Core."

Borreloard fired blasts which destroyed both of Zane's monsters.

Zane glared at Ryoken. "What was the point of that? My attack was already going to give you the victory in our duel."

"I hate the fact that people give up, and just throw it." Ryoken answered unfazed by Zane's glare, "If I was a psychopath, and you forfeit against me like that I would end you with no remorse, and you should've just continued fighting until Borreload, or Supplier is destroyed."

"I surrender." Zane told him. "So go ahead, end me."

Ryoken stared in annoyance before deactivating his duel disk causing the field to vanish.

* * *

**Ryoken: 2200**

**Zane: 1900**

**Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

"What a waste of my time. I thought you were as strong as what they say." Ryoken told him coldly, "If you want to prove me wrong then don't do something like that again."

"I guess you thought wrong." Zane replied. "I haven't been a strong duelist in six years."

That made Ryoken, Genome, Aso, Clarissa, and Dr. Kogami stare at him. Zane just shrugged before walking off.

"So... what now?" Dawn asked. "That didn't go the way you wanted right?"

"It didn't. I was hoping for a challenge by the strongest duelist of Duel Academy, and that was what I got." Ryoken answered.

"I'll be honest Ryoken, from what I saw in that match I can only think of one duelist who might give you some challenge." Zarc admitted. "Yusaku Fujiki. Anyone else... and it'll go just like your match with Zane just went."

"Uh... I can." Ace admitted.

Zarc turned to Ace. "You're probably right, but you're still learning how your cards work Ace. I have no doubt one day you'll be stronger than both of them but you're not quite ready yet."

"But he can try right?" Dawn asked. "You said before 'It comes with experience'."

Zarc frowned. "I did say that but... not today Ace."

Ace frowned but nodded understanding.

"Well I can try." Terri told them.

Yuto frowned but nodded.

* * *

_After the duel..._

Ryoken had easily beaten Terri with minimal effort.

"Wow." Ace whispered in awe before smiling. "You're really strong Mr. Ryoken. Do you think you can help us get that strong too?"

Ryoken turned to him, "Of course."

Ace smiled hearing that.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but those duels definitely proved one thing to me clear as crystal." Yugo admitted. "The Dimensional War, fighting Sardon, it was just the start."

"Without a doubt." Yuki agreed.

"Well, that settles that then, we'll all have to get stronger not only to teach Bruno, Wendy,Blue Frost's son, and your little brother or sister, but also so we can maybe beat Mr. Ryoken and Mr. Yusaku right Ace?" Yuya asked him with a smile. "We'll all get stronger together."

Ace smiled happily at that as Ray placed a hand over her stomach.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well that was something.**

**bopdog111: Indeed.**

**Ulrich362: Looks like there might be some dates come the next chapter, and actually how far along is Ray Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: She's 3 months in actually.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, then on top of the two dates the Akaba's will get to learn a bit about their newest family member. See you in the next chapter.**


	10. Dates, and Ultrasound!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, we are.**

**bopdog111: So what are we doing here?**

**Ulrich362: Well three key things and then whatever else ends up happening we'll have to wait and see. Yusaku and Skye have a date, Double Iris and Julia, and the Akabas will go to the doctor for Ray's pregnancy.**

**bopdog111: Okay let's see.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Ryoken, do you have a minute?" Zarc asked suddenly.

Ryoken turned to him.

"What... what do you know about Arc-V?" Zarc asked him.

Ryoken raised an eyebrow. Zarc frowned at that. "Never mind."

Ray hugged her son from behind. Ace smiled before frowning.

"Ace?" Ray asked him.

Ace was looking at his deck. "I want to get stronger."

"You will be." Ray smiled.

"I hope..." Ace whispered before smiling.

Dawn picked her brother up, "Oh your getting big."

Ace immediately started struggling. "Big sis, stop it."

"Why, I just love taking you in my arms." Dawn grinned hugging him.

Ace pouted at that before freezing as his eyes widened. Dawn giggled as she put him down.

"Mommy, do you know what the baby is yet?" Ace asked.

"Not yet honey." Ray answered.

Ace nodded. "I... I want to know."

"We can't yet right now. We will in later months." Dawn told him.

Ace frowned before nodding.

Ryoken nodded, "Today I bid you farewell."

"Well, some of us need to head off for now." Yusaku mentioned.

Yusaku nodded before walking off with Skye.

"What now?" Terri asked.

"I don't know." Alex answered.

"Oh don't I have an appointment?" Ray asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Zarc nodded.

_**"Well can we check?"**_ Blue Frost suggested.

"Of course." Ray smiled.

With that they walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"This place definitely looks nice." Skye smiled.

Yusaku nodded in agreement. Skye suddenly frowned. "Yusaku... I'm worried."

He turned to her.

"We still don't know where Miyu is, and if they're that dangerous what if she's hurt or worse?" Skye asked nervously.

"We'll find her. That's a promise." Yusaku told her.

Skye smiled at that before closing her eyes. "Do you remember the day we met?"

Yusaku nodded on that.

Skye smiled. "I love you Yusaku."

"I love you two." Yusaku smiled back.

The two of them sat together as they waited for a waiter. One walked over to them.

"Hello, would the young couple like anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Water." Yusaku answered.

"Same." Skye smiled.

* * *

_At that exact moment in an alley just outside of Paradise City..._

A girl one year older than Dawn had just defeated a duelist from the Bandit Warrior Academy.

"This is bad, someone found us." the girl mentioned.

_**"Well what can we do?"**_ a digital voice asked her.

"I don't know." the girl answered before wincing. "Damn it, I think he did some damage during the match. What kind of person kicks you during a duel?"

_**"That's bad teaching they done but that might be why it's called 'Bandit Warrior Academy'."** _the digital voice mentioned.

"Maybe..." the girl started before wincing again. "This is bad, I'm having trouble breathing."

_**"I had tracked of a hospital near by."**_ the digital voice told her,**_ "Your health is more important."_**

"No... no hospitals." the girl replied. "I'll tough it out like always... we can't trust anyone Lance. You know that."

_**"And if it doesn't heal?"** _Lance asked her.

"... It has to heal, because we need to find him. Even if it kills me." the girl answered.

**_"...Alright but any more injuries like that, and we're gonna going to the hospital." _**Lance told her.

They started to argue before her eyes widened and she started gasping for air and clutching her chest.

_**"Now you gotta go!"**_ Lance told her.

"I... I'm fine..." the girl gasped out before wincing again and passing out cold in the alley.

**_"O-Oh boy!"_** Lance cried,**_ "Bonnie! Man what's it gonna take to get a paramedic here!?"_**

* * *

_At LID..._

Julia was in a purple dress being looked over by Sarah, and Riley.

"You look beautiful Julia." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Akaba." Julia smiled.

"You can call me Sarah." Sarah pointed out. "Well, ready?"

Julia nodded on that.

"Have a nice time." Riley smiled.

Julia nodded as she walked off to Double Iris. She noticed him in a dark red suit standing in the LID lobby nervously.

"Hi." Julia smiled.

Double Iris jumped hearing her voice before turning. **_"Oh hi Julia are..."_**

He just froze seeing her. Julia giggled a little. Double Iris blushed and looked away shyly.

"I'm ready when you are." Julia smiled.

_**"Oh... yeah."** _Double Iris nodded with a blush before nervously offering his arm.

Julia smiled taking it.

"It's alright." Julia smiled to him.

_**"Huh?"**_ Double Iris asked turning to her before blushing and looking away again._** "What... what do you mean?"**_

"I know your nervous." Julia told him.

Double Iris frowned.**_ "It's just..."_**

Julia waited. Double Iris was blushing.**_ "You're really beautiful, gorgeous even."_**

Julia smiled with a blush, "Well you look great too."

Double Iris turned red at that. **_"Oh... um thank you. I... Oh forget it, I'm sorry I'll just head back to You Show. Good night."_**

Julia only grabbed his shoulder. He turned to her. _**"Julia?"**_

She surprised him with a kiss. Double Iris completely froze at that while turning bright red at that. She pulled back with a smile. Double Iris was red and looking away incredibly shyly.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Double Iris is the most awkward of the male Magicians. Unlike Purple Poison who's confident, and Black Fang who's calm.)**

"Where's the theater?" Julia asked him.

_**"It's... at the edge of the city. It's a small theater with only two screens but it's showing that new movie... the Diamond of the Sky."**_ Double Iris answered.

Julia nodded as they walked off. Unknown to them Sarah and Riley had been watching.

"Will they be ok?" Riley asked nervously.

Sarah nodded with a smile. Riley nodded.

* * *

_At Paradise City Hospital..._

Ray laid down on the bed.

"She's going to be ok, right big sis?" Ace asked.

"Yes she will. They done this twice when we were in Mom." Dawn smiled.

Ace nodded. Dr. Tsukino raised Ray's shirt as she smiled, "How are you feeling today Mrs. Akaba?"

"Glad to be married this time." Ray chuckled.

Dr. Tsukino chuckled as she smiled to Ace, "You really grown Ace."

Ace blinked. "I saw you last month though for my check-up."

"I know but I can't believe it's been 6 years since I greeted you." Dr. Tsukino smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked in confusion.

"This kind lady helped us greet you to the world. She helped you be born." Zarc smiled.

Ace's eyes widened. "Wow."

Dawn smiled at that. Dr. Tsukino put the gel as she run the scanner through Ray's stomach. Ray shivered slightly before turning her head towards the screen. She can see the baby.

"It's precious." Ray smiled.

"It sure is." Dr. Tsukino smiled.

Ace, Dawn, and Zarc all smiled themselves.

"And it's healthy right now." Dr. Tsukino told them.

"That's good, we'll be back in a few months then?" Zarc asked.

She nodded at that. With that Zarc nodded as he helped Ray off the table and the four of them walked out only for Ace to pause and run back to Dr. Tsukino.

"Um... can I do anything to help mommy and my baby brother or sister?"

"Oh of course. Be sure she relaxes, and plenty of exercise." Dr. Tsukino smiled.

Ace nodded. "Ok."

With that he ran off to catch up with his family.

* * *

**bopdog111: This was a short one.**

**Ulrich362: Short, but it did set up a few important details. Skye knowing this Miyu who apparently went through the same thing as Yusaku, the mysterious girl Bonnie who's in need of help, and Ace's continuing desire to get stronger just to name a few. Although I have a bad feeling about the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Well what can happen?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	11. Run in with Bonnie!

**bopdog111: This will be a hard chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Very true, in more ways than one.**

**bopdog111: Remember that girl last chapter?**

**Ulrich362: Bonnie, the one who was injured in that duel right?**

**bopdog111: Yes that's her.**

**Ulrich362: What about her Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Let's say things will be crazy involving her.**

**Ulrich362: Well, first someone needs to find the poor girl. So shall we start the chapter Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Of course.**

**Ulrich362: Well then, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Double Iris and Julia were heading to the movie theater.

_**"Julia... sorry about being so... you know."**_ Double Iris apologized.

"It's fine Double Iris." Julia smiled.

He shook his head before sighing. **_"Six years ago when I first saw you I thought you looked beautiful... and when I saw you again the other day, that doesn't even begin to describe you anymore."_**

"So what do you describe me now as?" Julia asked.

Double Iris looked at her. **_"I wish I knew the word. Beautiful, Gorgeous, Breathtaking, Radiant, none of them feel strong enough."_**

Julia giggled at that. Double Iris blushed at that before...

**_"Someone, come on someone has to be able to hear me!"_**

"Huh?" Julia looked around startled.

_**"Someone, please she needs help!"**_

"Double Iris come on!" Julia said running to where she heard it.

Double Iris nodded running after her to where they saw a girl on the ground unconscious as a voice they couldn't see kept calling out.

_**"Come on, she could be dying she needs help!"**_

_**"Who's calling?"**_ Double Iris asked looking around as Julia ran taking the girl in her arms.

**_"Huh, who's there. My name's Lance. I'm connected through her Duel Disc wirelessly."_** the voice explained. **_"I heard what sounded like a fight and then everything went silent... I'm worried, is she ok what's going on?"_**

"She looks bad." Julia said looking at her before turning to Double Iris, "Double Iris we have to get help for her!"

**_"Right."_** Double Iris nodded picking her up.

They ran off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Julia, and Double Iris arrived Julia telling the receptionist, "We have an emergency!"

The receptionist looked up before gasping. "What happened?"

"Someone named Lance said she was involved in a fight, and she's badly hurt." Julia answered.

"Get her into room 15, I'll send a doctor." the receptionist told them.

They nodded getting to the room as Double Iris set her on the bed.

**_"Should we call the others? Maybe she has a family."_ **Double Iris suggested.

Julia nodded at that. Double Iris sent a message to Declan, Zarc, and the other Magicians.

**_"That should have let everyone else know what happened."_**

"Got it." Julia nodded.

Double Iris frowned before pausing and putting a hand near the girl's face only for his eyes to widen. **_"Julia... she's barely breathing!"_**

Julia turned to him hearing that.

**_"I can barely feel her breathing at all, and I didn't feel it when we were carrying her."_** Double Iris told her.**_ "Julia... what could have happened?"_**

"She might be by herself for so long." Julia suggested.

Double Iris frowned at that.

The doctor walked in. Seeing her Julia and Double Iris explained what they knew. The doctor looked worried before taking a stethoscope, and placed it on the girl's chest. Her heartbeat was irregular and her breathing was weak.

"We're gonna have to work overnight." the doctor told them, "I'll call some nurses to help me out."

Double Iris and Julia both looked uncertain but nodded before walking out of the hospital room.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

The doctor was frowning before he called LID. "Multiple broken ribs, bruising on the lungs hopefully they can get in contact with her family. At the very least they should be able to learn who she is."

One of the nurses had put an oxygen mask on her for her to breath.

**_"Bonnie... please forgive me."_** Lance whispered as he watched from her Duel Disc.

"Did you say something?" the nurse asked another.

"I didn't say anything." the second nurse replied.

* * *

_Back at the lobby..._

Double Iris and Julia were waiting for some of the others to arrive. Ray, and Zarc, and their family arrived.

**_"Guys."_** Double Iris called seeing them.

They ran to them.

"Is she alright?" Dawn asked worried.

"We don't know, she was in really bad shape when we found her. If that Lance person wasn't calling for help... I don't want to think about it." Julia admitted.

"Lance?" Ray asked her.

**_"He must have been talking to her through her Duel Disc, a friend maybe but he started calling for help."_ **Double Iris explained.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Ace asked worried.

"I don't know." Julia admitted. "Hopefully?"

An hour passed as Declan, and his family arrived.

Then the doctor walked in the lobby.

**_"Is she ok?"_** Double Iris asked while Julia explained the situation to Declan, Sarah, and Amanda.

The doctor with a soft smile, "She's pulling through. Her breathing is back to normal, and she's recovering right now as we speak. She should be back on her feet in about a week."

"Were you able to find out who she is, we should tell her family what's happened to her." Julia pointed out.

"Her Duel Disk said her name is Bonnie Livingston." the doctor answered, "She has a brother but there was a report that said that he's missing."

Ace frowned hearing that.

"I see." Declan noted thoughtfully. "Let me know if anything changes."

She nodded before walking back.

"Mommy, she'll be ok right?" Amanda asked.

"Of course she can sweetie." Sarah smiled.

Amanda hugged her mother. The doctor walked in the room.

"We should head back, if I hear anything I'll let you all know." Declan mentioned.

They nodded hearing that.

* * *

_Later at the Akaba household..._

Ace looked scared before he hugged Ray. Ray hugged him back.

"Mommy... I'm scared." Ace told her fearfully. "What if the mean person tries to hurt her again, or hurts somebody in our family?"

"It will be okay Ace." Ray assured him.

He nodded but looked unsure.

"What do we do now?" Zarc asked Ray. "Even without... him or the war people are getting hurt."

"We'll try to help as much as we can." Ray answered.

* * *

_A few days later..._

"Moki, you don't have to treat me every time we go out somewhere." Kelly told him.

"I want to do so." Mokuba smiled wearing a white suit, and having combed hair to his girlfriend.

Kelly pouted. "You make me feel useless though. I have some money from working at the shop."

"Oh come on can't I treat my girl the way I want to treat her?" Mokuba asked her.

Kelly couldn't help but smile at that. "Oh... ok."

"That's more like it." Mokuba chuckled hugging her from behind.

Kelly smiled at that before pouting. "Moki, let go of me."

Mokuba let her go at that. She turned around before kissing him and giving him a hug. "I can't kiss you if you're behind me."

Mokuba chuckled at that before hugging her back kissing her cheek.

"Kelly, Mokuba?"

Hearing that they looked to see. It was Dawn and Ace though they didn't look as happy as usual.

"Hey Dawn, Ace!" Mokuba smiled before noticing their looks, "What happened?"

Ace looked down clearly upset while Dawn explained the situation and how everyone had been worried about this Bonnie for five days. The two looked at each other worried.

"Everybody else knows too." Dawn admitted.

"We can check on her." Mokuba told them.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked. "The doctor said she's still resting."

Mokuba nodded with a small smile. Dawn nodded. "Well, ok."

They walked to where Bonnie is staying.

They heard two muffled voices in the room.

"... told you no hospitals." a female voice said angrily. "The sooner I get out of here the better."

**_"Bonnie you nearly died, I know you're angry but..."_** Lance's voice started.

"Angry?" Bonnie's voice interrupted. "I'm way past Angry, if you weren't my only hope to find him I would destroy you."

"Who's she talking too?" Mokuba whispered as they shrugged.

"Do you think it's the person big bro Double Iris mentioned? That called for help?" Ace asked.

"Well we should better tell her she's with friends." Mokuba said opening the door.

"Who's there?" questioned the girl sitting in a hospital bed holding her Duel Disc before glaring. "What do you people want?"

"Hey calm down miss. We don't want to hurt you." Mokuba told her raising his hands in surrender.

"Like I'd believe that. Who are you?" she questioned.

"Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba answered, "This is Kelly, Dawn Akaba, and her little brother Ace. We're friends."

The girl's eyes widened at that before she looked down and clenched her fists. "Go away."

"H-Huh? Hey we want to help you." Mokuba said walking over.

"I said go away." she told him. "I don't need your help."

"Please. We can help you find your brother." Mokuba said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She froze at that before glaring at him coldly. "Who told you about Mason?"

Mokuba looked shocked at the way she glaring before saying, "T-The doctor said that your Duel Disk had a report of him being missing."

She looked down before glancing at Ace and Dawn before closing her eyes. "I want to be alone."

"We can help you ma'am." Mokuba told her.

"Just go away." she repeated before looking away from them.

Kelly put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder making him turn to her who shook her head as they exited the room. When they were out of the room Bonnie started tearing up. "It isn't fair."

**_"Bonnie..."_ **Lance said worried.

Bonnie looked at her Duel Disc before frowning. "Why does he get to be with his sister when Mason is out there suffering? What did my brother ever do to anyone?"

An eye that looks yellow with red lines formed on the screen as it said, _**"We'll find Mason soon. He is my origin, and until we find him we better stick close."**_

"I know that Lance." Bonnie said before frowning. "And... I'm sorry."

**_"It's fine Bonnie. Your really stressed, and worried about your brother just like a caring sister."_** the eye now Lance told her.

"Yeah..." Bonnie nodded before closing her eyes in thought only to lie back down in the bed.

* * *

_Meanwhile outside..._

Mokuba was looking down.

"It's ok Mokuba." Dawn reassured him.

"Do you think that she is gonna think of me as an enemy?" Mokuba asked her.

"I doubt it, she's probably just upset about what happened. Plus whatever happened to her brother." Dawn answered. "Kaiba did a few crazy things when you were in danger right?"

"Yeah... Because I wasn't able to fend for myself." Mokuba frowned.

"You can now though." Kelly pointed out trying to cheer her boyfriend up.

That made him close his eyes chuckling. Kelly smiled seeing Mokuba look happier.

"Oh is Blue Frost doing alright?" Mokuba asked the two Akaba Siblings.

"She's doing well." Ace smiled before cringing. "She wanted tuna fish on pancakes for breakfast though... so maybe she isn't good."

"Oh trust me cravings is one of the disturbing things about pregnancy." Mokuba said placing a hand on his face, "When Serenity is pregnant with Naomi she had asked me to give her some Mozzarella Sticks with a dip of Maple Syrup."

Ace gagged at that before his eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Ace what's wrong?" Dawn asked him.

"Mommy... big sis White Wing, big sis Blue Frost, you, big sis Alex, big sis Lilly, big sis Terri, bis sis Stacy, and you too big sis Kelly." Ace answered. "I'll die of grossness."

Dawn only giggled at that.

"Kelly promise me not to eat anything weird when you get pregnant." Mokuba requested.

Kelly turned red. "We're too young... and I don't think you can control it."

"Can you please try though when we get too that point?" Mokuba asked her.

Kelly blushed more. "I'll try not to be too weird."

Mokuba hugged her, "Sorry."

"Its ok Moki." Kelly smiled hugging him back.

Mokuba chuckled a little. "Oh Kelly I just remembered we should see how Agami is doing."

"Aigami?" Ace asked.

"Oh you never met him." Mokuba remembered, "Sometime after we stopped Sardon we had met this guy called Aigami but his real name is Diva."

"Oh yeah... is he still acting well, crazy?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah he's doing okay now." Mokuba answered.

"That's good." Dawn smiled. "Maybe we can try one of his Dimension Duels. That's what he calls them right?"

"Yeah their quite amazing." Mokuba smiled, "Maybe Ace should duel Aigami sometime. He is a tough one if Ace wants to get stronger."

"I need to get stronger." Ace said looking down. "I have too."

"It's fine you want to get stronger." Dawn smiled to him, "But you need to remember that true strength comes from believing in yourself."

Ace nodded at that.

"You guys want to join us?" Kelly offered to them.

"Ok." Dawn smiled.

They walked off at that.

Arriving a small home they see a tanned man with yellow eyes, and wearing an Egyptian Robe was there waxing the windows until he noticed them, "Mokuba, Kelly. This is a surprise."

"Hi Aigami, it's been a long time." Mokuba smiled.

"A bit too long. How is Kaiba?" Aigami asked him putting the rag in a bucket of water turning over.

"Seto's doing well." Mokuba answered.

"Good to hear." Aigami smiled nodding only to notice Dawn, and Ace, "Your Dawn, and Ace right?"

"That's right." Dawn nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Aigami smiled.

"Um... I thought uncle Mokuba said your name was Diva." Ace mentioned.

"It is but I grew accustomed to be called Aigami instead." Aigami explained to him.

Ace nodded at that. "Ok."

"So what brings you here?" Aigami asked them.

Kelly answered, "We want to see what you, and Sera were up too."

"We're doing okay thanks." Aigami smiled, "And I take it these two want to try Dimension Dueling?"

"What's Dimension Dueling?" Ace asked.

"It's like a summon method which doesn't use the Extra Deck or anything like that." Aigami answered, "In that kind of duel all the summons you make will be made as Dimension Summons, and you get to charge their points equal to how much spirit you put in it though you can't bring it over the points it's printed out. And instead of taking battle damage from a Dimension Summoned monster you take damage equal to the attack or defense of that monster depending on which mode it's in."

"Wait, but what happens to Extra Deck Monsters?" Dawn inquired. "Are they just not use?"

"Nothing. Like I said all the summons will be Dimension Summons, and by that Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Ritual, Pendulum, and Link Summons will be treated like your Dimension Summoning." Aigami answered.

Dawn smiled. "Sounds fun."

"Do you two want to try it out?" Aigami asked them.

"Yeah." Dawn smiled but Ace shook his head.

"Is something wrong Ace?" Mokuba asked noticing that.

"Summoning monsters wrong is bad." Ace argued. "You have to play them right."

"This isn't cheating." Kelly told him.

Ace looked at her in confusion. "But... if you can just summon already why does anybody learn how to do the other methods?"

"It's alright Ace. The Dimension Duels are optional, and besides I have a Fusion Monster." Aigami assured him.

Ace looked uncertain before frowning. "I still don't want to."

"Well I'm glad you decided to stick with the regular way." Aigami smiled to him.

Ace nodded.

"Dawn? If your ready to try we can start." Aigami smiled as a little girl walked out of the house.

Dawn got ready before pausing. "Dimension Summoning is normal summoning or special summoning?"

"It's both actually." Aigami answered, "You can also summon high-level monsters in your hand by this method though if Normal Summoning by this method like that only 1 Normal Summon per turn."

"Got it, well then Aigami let's duel." Dawn smiled.

Aigami nodded as an energy Duel Disk made by blocks appeared for him to take.

"Wow." Ace whispered while Dawn activated her own Duel Disc.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin)**

**Dawn: 8000**

**Aigami: 8000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Watch this." Kelly smiled.

Aigami 1st Turn:

Aigami drew, "I go first! And to start out I'll start by Dimension Summoning Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel!"

At that a black machine appeared in place.

* * *

_Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1600_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Cubic" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster was sent to your Graveyard this turn while this card was face-up on the field: You can make this card gain 200 ATK for each monster with a different name in your Graveyard, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Aigami glowed as a gauge appeared in front of Duza.

**(Spirit: 100%**

**Duza ATK: 0 → 1600)**

"Going all out from the start Aigami?" Kelly asked with a smile. "You usually don't use all your Spirit at first."

"Well that is because most Cubic don't have any points." Aigami told her, "And Duza won't stick around for long."

"I had a feeling." Mokuba smiled.

"First off when Duza is summoned I can send a Cubic card from my Deck to the graveyard. I send Cubic Omen." Aigami said sending the card, "And now I sacrifice Duza, and Dimension Summon, Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast!"

At that Duza morphed as in it's place a dark monster appeared.

* * *

_Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 1 "Cubic" monster you control to the Graveyard. If Summoned this way, this card gains 1000 ATK. When this card destroys a monster by battle: You can target up to 2 "Vijam the Cubic Seed" in your Graveyard; send this card to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon them, then you can add 1 "Blade Garoodia the Cubic Beast" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

**(Spirit: 100%**

**Dark Garnex ATK: 0 → 0)**

"Interesting." Dawn smiled.

"And as Dark Garnex is summoned by it's ability it gains 1000 attack points." Aigami added with a slight grin.

_Dark Garnex:** (ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"Alright." Dawn smiled.

"And then I activate the spell, Cubic Karma!" Aigami called.

* * *

_Cubic Karma_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can target 1 "Cubic" monster you control, except "Vijam the Cubic Seed"; send any number of "Vijam the Cubic Seed" from your hand and/or Deck to the Graveyard, then that monster gains 800 ATK for each (even if this card leaves the field). During your opponent's turn, if "Vijam the Cubic Seed" is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Cubic" monster: Send this card to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's LP. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Cubic" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"By sending 3 copies of Vijam the Cubic Seed from my Deck or hand to the graveyard, Dark Garnex gets 800 points stronger for each I sent." Aigami told her.

"Wait what?" Dawn asked in shock.

_Dark Garnex: **(ATK: 1000 + (800 * 3) = 3400)**_

"Finally I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Aigami ended his turn.

Dawn 1st Turn:

"Ok, so just checking but to Dimension Summon a monster from my Extra Deck I don't need the materials on my field or I do need them?" Dawn asked. "And I'm guessing it doesn't use Master Rules?"

"You do need Materials to summon a monster from the Extra Deck. Fusion, Xyz, Synchro, Ritual, Pendulum, and Link Summons are still usable but are treated as Dimension Summons." Aigami answered, "And it doesn't matter what Master Rules are being used."

Dawn nodded. "Alright, in that case I'll use their effects and Dimension Summon a few of my monsters to the field. Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!"

Her four monsters appeared in place.

* * *

_Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2100_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Burning Abyss" Synchro Monster. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

_Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark __Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1900_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish it until the End Phase._

* * *

_Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark __Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" monster in your Graveyard, except "Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; Special Summon it._

* * *

_Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark __Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target up to 3 "Burning Abyss" cards in your Graveyard, except "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; banish them, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

**(Spirit: 0%**

**Rubic ATK: 0 → 0**

**Farfa ATK: 0 → 0**

**Cir ATK: 0 → 0**

**Barbar ATK: 0 → 0)**

"4 monsters already?" Kelly asked in awe.

"Big sis could always do that." Ace said.

"No points?" Aigami asked curious.

"Not yet, I tune level three Rubic with level three Farfa, and Overlay level three Cir with level three Barbar." Dawn smiled.

Rubic turned to 3 rings as Farfa turned to 3 stars, as Cir, and Barbar entered the portal.

**(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"First, Rock Star of the Abyss strum your notes of peace to bring harmony to all those who listen! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn chanted as her Synchro Monster appeared on the field. "And second, Warrior of the Burning Abyss join here, and now to bring peace back to this world! With your power shape the world to our image! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!"

* * *

_Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

_Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

_Light Type_

_Rank 3_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2500_

_2 Level 3 monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the GY; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the GY this way. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your GY, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

**(Spirit: 100%**

**Dante ATK: 0 → 1000**

**Virgil ATK: 0 → 2500)**

"So those are your monsters." Aigami said staring at them.

"That's right, but I'm not quite done yet." Dawn smiled. "I use Virgil's special ability to discard Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss to the graveyard to shuffle your left facedown card back into your deck, plus Alich's special ability negates the effects of your monster."

The face down vanished as Dark Garnex grayed. **(ATK: 3400 - 1000 = 2400)**

"Now I'll use Dante's ability, by using one Overlay Unit I can send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and for each card Dante gains 500 attack points." Dawn continued before revealing Grisaille Prison, Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss.

_Dante: **(ATK: 1000 + (3 * 500) = 2500/ORU: 2 - 1)**_

"Two more Burning Abyss monsters means two more effects, Calcab returns your other facedown card to your hand, and Graff lets me summon another Burning Abyss to the field and I pick Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss."

* * *

_Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can choose 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck._

* * *

**(Spirit: 100%**

**Draghig ATK: 0 → 1100)**

"Other face-down? Sorry but the Spell, and Trap on my field is Karma." Aigami smiled.

Dawn looked before chuckling. "Oh, right. Well in that case Dante attacks first!"

Dante attacked Dark Garnex destroying it. **(Aigami: 5600)**

"2400?" Dawn asked. "That should have only done 100 points of damage."

"I said before. We don't take any damage involving monsters that were Dimension Summoned but if one is destroyed we take damage equal to their attack or defense points depending on which battle mode it's in." Aigami answered with a smile.

"Right." Dawn nodded. "Well a direct attack should work the same way, Virgil and Draghig attack you directly!"

Virgil, and Draghig charged as the struck Aigami. **(Aigami: 2000)**

"At the end of the battle phase Dante switches to defense mode and his points go back to normal. Your turn." Dawn smiled.

* * *

**Dawn: 8000**

**Aigami: 2000**

* * *

Aigami 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn! Draw!" Aigami drew, and said, "I activate the spell, Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This spell card allows me to draw 2 new cards." Aigami said drawing 2, "And then I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So now I summon a monster either our graveyards. Rise again Vijam the Cubic Seed!" Aigami called as a small fiend appeared.

* * *

_Vijam the Cubic Seed_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card battled an opponent's monster: You can place this card face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, and if you do, place 1 Cubic Counter on that opponent's monster. (Monsters with a Cubic Counter cannot attack, also negate their effects.) If this card is treated as a Continuous Spell Card by this effect, during your Main Phase: You can Special Summon this card from your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

Ace stared at the monster before frowning.

"And now I activate Inferno Reckless Summon." Aigami told Dawn.

* * *

_Inferno Reckless Summon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When exactly 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned to your field while your opponent controls a face-up monster: Special Summon as many monsters as possible with the same name as the Summoned monster, from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard, in Attack Position, also your opponent Special Summons as many monsters as possible with the same name as 1 of their face-up monsters, from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard._

* * *

"When I Special Summon a monster with 1500 or less attack points to my field while you have another monster we can summon many monsters as we can as they name as that monster in attack mode from our hands, graveyards, or decks." Aigami explained.

Dawn frowned at that.

"So now I Dimension Summon the two Vijam's in my graveyard!" Aigami called as two more Seeds appeared.

"What are you plotting?" Dawn asked.

"This." Aigami grinned, "I sacrifice my 3 Vijams, and Dimension Summon, Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth!"

The three vanished as a huge monster appeared.

* * *

_Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 "Cubic" monsters you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If Summoned this way, this card gains 3000 ATK. This card can make a second and third attack during each Battle Phase. If this card in your possession is sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can target up to 3 "Cubic" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, then you can add 1 "Cubic" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

**(Spirit: 100%**

**Buster Gundil ATK: 0 → 0)**

"What the?" Dawn asked in shock seeing the monster.

"When this card is summoned using it's ability it gains 3000 attack points." Aigami grinned.

_Buster Gundil: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

"3000." Ace whispered.

"And it can attack 3 times per battle." Aigami added holding 3 fingers.

Dawn's eyes widened in shock.

"And now Buster Gundil attack Dante, Virgil, and Draghig!" Aigami called as Buster Gundil fired 3 blasts.

Dawn cried out as her three monsters shattered.

**(Dawn: 1900)**

"Ouch... 2500 points two times, and 1100 equaling to 6100 points of damage has gotta be hard to take." Mokuba winced.

"Well I get my monster's abilities." Dawn mentioned. "Virgil lets me draw a card, Dante adds Barbar back to my hand, but I won't use Draghig's effect."

"Well I'll place 1 card down, and end my turn." Aigami ended his turn.

Dawn 2nd Turn:

Dawn drew her card and smiled. "I play Card of Demise!"

* * *

_Card of Demise_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Ah heard of that before." Aigami smiled knowing Kaiba used it a lot.

Dawn drew her cards and smiled. "Aigami, I win."

That made Aigami look at her.

"I send Barbar and another copy of Rubic to the graveyard to activate Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called.

* * *

_Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"A Ritual. Kelly said that your ace is your Ritual." Aigami smiled.

"It is." Dawn smiled. "Demon Lord of the Abyss! The Contract of the Dark Abyss has been invoked! With these souls may they give you the power of judgement! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

Malacoda appeared readying his sword.

* * *

_Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2200_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

**(Spirit: 100%**

**Malacoda ATK: 0 → 2700)**

"Whenever Malacoda enters battle things are gonna get real." Kelly chuckled as she hugged Ace from behind.

Ace looked unsure.

"Malacoda's special ability activates, I can discard Cir to lower your monster's attack points by Cir's attack points." Dawn explained.

Surprised Aigami watched as Buster Gundil weakened.** (ATK: 3000 - 1600 = 1400)**

"Malacoda end this duel!" Dawn called.

Malacoda charged as it attacked Buster Gundil destroying it as Aigami grunted. **(Aigami: 0600)**

Dawn blinked. "Oh yeah. Your turn."

"Before that as Buster Gundil is destroyed it's ability summons back my three Vijam the Cubic Seeds!" Aigami called as the three seeds appeared, "And then as their summoned by a Cubic's Special Ability, Karma sends itself to the graveyard to cut your Life Points in half!"

Dawn's eyes widened as the effect hit her.

**(Dawn: 0950)**

Aigami 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Aigami called drawing, "And now I activate Karma's effect in my graveyard! By banishing it, I can add a Cubic monster from my deck to my hand."

Dawn nodded.

"I add Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor." Aigami said adding the card, "And now I sacrifice my three Seeds, and Dimension Summon, Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor!"

The seeds vanished again as a white monster appeared.

* * *

_Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 "Cubic" monsters you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If Summoned this way, this card gains 2400 ATK. If this card is Special Summoned from the hand: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent. If this card in your possession is sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can target up to 3 "Cubic" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, then you can add 1 "Cubic" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

**(Spirit: 100%**

**Indiora Doom Volt ATK: 0 → 0)**

Ace frowned more seeing the monster.

"What does he do?" Dawn asked.

"First when it's summoned from the hand you lose 800 life points!" Aigami called.

Dawn grunted from the blast.

**(Dawn: 0150)**

"And then when it's summoned by it's ability it gains 2400 attack points!" Aigami called.

_Indiora Doom Volt: **(ATK: 0 + 2400 = 2400)**_

"Malacoda's still stronger." Dawn pointed out.

"Not for long when I use Cubic Wave!" Aigami called.

* * *

_Cubic Wave_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Cubic" monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; the ATK of that monster you control becomes double its current ATK, and if it does, the ATK of that monster your opponent controls become half its current ATK. You can banish this card and any number of "Cubic" monsters from your Graveyard, then target face-up monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of those banished "Cubic" monsters; place 1 Cubic Counter on each of them. (Monsters with a Cubic Counter cannot attack, also negate their effects.)_

* * *

"What does that do?" Dawn asked.

"It doubles Indiora Doom Volt's attack points, and halves Malacoda's!" Aigami told her.

Dawn's eyes widened.

_Indiora Doom Volt: **(ATK: 2400 * 2 = 4800)**_

_Malacoda: **(ATK: 2700/2 = 1350)**_

"Now Indiora Doom Volt attack Malacoda!" Aigami called as his monster attacked.

The attack hit as Malacoda shattered and Dawn was sent flying.

* * *

**Dawn: 0000**

**Aigami: 0400**

**Aigami wins the duel!**

* * *

Kelly, Ace, and Mokuba ran to her.

"Wow, that was fun." Dawn smiled.

"Indeed." Aigami smiled as he, and the little girl walked to her, "That was fun. I haven't that much of a thrill in a while."

He offered her a hand.

Dawn took it.

_'That... how did big sis lose?'_ Ace thought nervously. _'She's the strongest person ever.'_

Aigami helped her up with a smile, "How was your first experience of Dimension Dueling?"

"Different." Dawn admitted. "It was pretty fun."

"Yeah it is. Congratulations." Aigami smiled.

"Big sis... can we go home?" Ace asked.

They turned to him at that. Ace was looking down. "I want to go home."

He hugged her back.

"It was nice seeing you guys." Dawn smiled.

"It was nice to see you too Dawn." Mokuba smiled.

With that they walked off.

* * *

_Later..._

They walked in their house. Ace looked down before going upstairs to his room.

**_"Ace?"_** Blue Frost asked him noticing that.

"I'm just sleepy big sis." Ace told her.

**_"Well I'll had White Wing wake you when it's time to eat."_** Blue Frost smiled.

"Not hungry." Ace whispered.

White Wing hugged him at that. He hugged her back before going to his room.

"Is he okay?" Ray asked Dawn.

"I don't know." Dawn answered. "He seemed ok before."

"He just might be worried about Bonnie." Zarc suggested.

"We went to see her today." Dawn admitted before telling them what happened.

**_"Poor girl. Nobody should be separated from their siblings."_** White Wing said worried.

**_"Yeah."_** Blue Frost agreed.

**_"If only we know where he went."_** Black Fang said to them.

"Well she should leave the hospital soon, maybe we can help?" Ray suggested.

They nodded agreeing to that. Suddenly the phone started ringing. Purple Poison answered,**_ "Yes?"_**

"Purple, it's Celina. It's been a while since we've seen you guys and we were just calling to check in." Celina mentioned.

**_"Ace is worried about Bonnie."_** Purple Poison answered.

"Bonnie?" Celina asked. "Who's Bonnie?"

Purple Poison explained it to her.

"That... we'll be there when she gets out." Celina said.

_**"Okay."**_ Purple Poison nodded.

Celina hung up at that. He put the phone back.

"So... now we just wait?" Zarc asked.

**_"That seems to be only thing we can do."_ **White Wing admitted.

They all nodded at that. Blue Frost suddenly started breathing.

"Blue Frost?" Ray asked in shock.

**_"S-Still being a kicker."_** Blue Frost said breathing.

Dawn rubbed her back. Blue Frost smiled breathing as she said, **_"T-Thanks Dawn..."_**

"Anytime." she smiled.

Blue Frost soon sighed running a hand over her stomach saying, **_"He's not far now."_**

"No, he isn't." Ray smiled.

**_"I'm... I'm still a little bit scared."_** Blue Frost admitted.

**_"You'll be fine."_** White Wing reassured her before Blue Frost felt someone hug her leg.

Feeling that she looked. Wendy was hugging her before looking up with a big smile. "Blue."

Blue Frost smiled before placing a hand on her head rubbing the top, **_"Sorry that I can't pick you up Wendy. Baby here has me do a lot of effort for things."_**

"I think she's trying to make you feel better." Zarc smiled as White Wing picked up Wendy so she could hug Blue Frost.

Blue Frost smiled hugging Wendy back. She smiled.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well change of plans.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately, but not fic-cancelling ones this time.**

**bopdog111: Do you want to say the original plan?**

**Ulrich362: You can if you want.**

**bopdog111: The original is having Ace duel with her overkilling him.**

**Ulrich362: Ace's dueling record is mixed so far, but that would have been different. Though it's been abandoned so... what's next Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: A welcome to a new family member on Blue Frost's behalf.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	12. Battling against the Inversion!

**Ulrich362: Well we're back to Ace's adventures.**

**bopdog111: And to welcome someone new.**

**Ulrich362: Blue Frost's baby boy.**

**bopdog111: He's pretty excited to see everybody, and won't be waiting any longer.**

**Ulrich362: In that case let's not keep anybody else waiting either. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was late at night as everyone was peacefully asleep. But it was interrupted by a sudden scream.

"Huh, what?" Dawn questioned.

Ace was the closest shot sitting up in his bed hearing the scream. Suddenly he looked down before pulling the covers over his head. He heard the scream again but realizing it was Blue Frost. He started tearing up before turning away from the door as everyone else ran to her room. She was sitting on her bed trying to stand up breathing.

**_"Blue?"_** White Wing asked.

**_"S-Sorry guys. He's..."_** She winced painfully, **_"Really impatient."_**

"I'll call the hospital, don't worry." Ray told her.

Blue Frost nodded breathing before asking, **_"W-Where's Ace?"_**

That's when they all looked around seeing he wasn't there. White Wing walked to his room. The door was shut when she got there.

**_"Acey?"_** White Wing asked knocking.

"Go away." Ace said.

**_"Acey your baby brother is coming."_ **White Wing told him, **_"Don't you want to see him?"_**

"No, I don't." Ace answered. "I don't ever want to see him."

**_"Ace..."_** White Wing trailed off shocked.

"I don't care if I ever see him." Ace said before curling up into a tight ball under his covers.

White Wing looked shocked as she walked off. Under the covers Ace started silently crying.

Back in Blue Frost's room Ray had called the hospital, Dawn had called Zigfried to let him know what was happening and Zarc was helping Blue Frost to her feet.

**_"I... I want to see Ace-"_** Blue Frost winced again leaning on Zarc.

White Wing frowned hearing that as she walked in. **_"Ace isn't feeling good, he's... resting."_**

"Is he sick?" Zarc asked her.

**_"No, he's just not feeling good."_** White Wing answered only for Dawn's eyes to widen slightly before she ran to Ace's room.

She heard him crying softly. Dawn frowned at that before running back. "He's not feeling sick, it's Bonnie."

**_"Bonnie?"_** Purple Poison asked hearing that.

"Yeah, she's still at the hospital and I have a feeling that's why Ace doesn't want to go. She upset him badly, and I think she made him feel like a bad person and that he didn't deserve any siblings at all." Dawn explained angrily.

Hearing that Blue Frost widen her eyes tried to get off Zarc.

"Blue Frost?" Zarc asked in shock.

**_"I need to help Ace."_** Blue Frost told him,**_ "He needs my help."_**

"We know, but right now you need to focus on the baby and taking care of yourself." Zarc told her. "Zigfried's heading to the hospital right now right Dawn?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to meet you there to make sure everything was ok." Dawn nodded.

_**"But Ace..."**_ Blue Frost tried to say but winced.

"He'll be ok, I promise." Ray told her.

She turned to her breathing.

"Come on, your baby boy is waiting to meet you." Ray smiled gently.

Blue Frost breathed before nodding as she winced walking, **_"But... I want Ace to see him too... And before I greet him I want to see Ace."_**

"... Ok." Ray nodded.

Blue Frost smiled gently as she grunted walking. White Wing and Ray helped her. They walked to Ace's room where Ray opened the door. They saw him completely hiding under his covers.

**_"Acey?"_** Blue Frost asked.

"Go away." Ace said quietly.

_**"Ace... I want to see you before I greet your brother."**_ Blue Frost told him wincing slightly.

Ace poked his head out from the covers. "There, you can see me."

Blue Frost walked closer placing a hand on his head kissing his forehead. Ace started tearing up before pulling the covers over his head again. "Ok, you saw me now you can go be a mommy."

**_"Ace it's okay. Bonnie didn't mean that."_** Blue Frost told him.

Everyone saw Ace under the covers instantly start trembling in fear at Bonnie's name. Blue Frost tried her best to hug him. Ace just kept trembling.

"Blue Frost... we need to go." Zarc told her sadly.

She turned to him with a heartbroken expression before wincing.

"... Once your son is born we should talk with this Bonnie." Zarc suggested.

She nodded before saying, **_"I love you Acey."_**

She started to walk out.

"He loves you too, you know that right?" Ray asked her.

Blue Frost nodded with small tears. White Wing gently hugged her.

* * *

_Later at the hospital..._

Everyone with Leon is waiting for the arrival.

"Excited?" Zarc asked him.

"And nervous." Leon admitted.

**_That's understandable. By the way, which movie are you going to show him first?"_** White Wing asked.

"I was thinking 101 Dalmatians." Leon smiled.

"Doggy?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah that's it." Leon chuckled.

Wendy clapped excitedly at that. "Yay."

Leon smiled only for them to hear Blue Frost screaming one more time before a shrill cry was heard.

"Sounds like our newest family member is here." Zarc smiled.

"If only Ace can see him with us." Dawn said looking down.

Zarc frowned. "Let's go see this Bonnie."

She nodded as they walked to Bonnie's room. They heard her talking from inside the room. Dawn leaned to listen. She could make out a few words; Mason, unfair, spoiled, and hate. Dawn knocked.

"Who's there?" Bonnie snapped.

Dawn entered the room.

"Oh, it's you." Bonnie stated coldly. "What do you want?"

Zarc also entered the room.

"For you to apologize to my brother." Dawn told her.

"Forget it." Bonnie stated coldly.

"That wasn't a request." Dawn told her looking serious.

"Are you threatening me?" Bonnie questioned.

"No. Look I get your worried about your brother but you shouldn't take it out on other siblings." Dawn told her.

Bonnie's expression darkened. "You have no right to say anything about my brother."

"Not talking about Mason isn't gonna solve anything." Dawn told her.

Bonnie froze at that before glaring at Dawn with pure hatred in her eyes. "Never say his name again."

**_"Bonnie I think you should apologize to her brother."_** Lance told her.

"What, you too?" Bonnie questioned. "Mason is out there suffering and that brat... get's a perfect life with parents, more siblings than he probably knows what to do with, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews... I'm never going to apologize to someone like that."

**_"No-one's life is perfect Bonnie."_** Lance told her.

Bonnie looked down at that before her eyes widened. "Wait, how did you even know his name was Mason? My Duel Disc shouldn't have had that information on it!"

"We heard you said his name before we entered." Zarc answered.

Suddenly Bonnie's duel disc started beeping. Bonnie looked to see. The moment she did her eyes widened. "That... is it possible?"

"What is?" Dawn asked her.

"I have to get out of here, move!" Bonnie cried in desperation before jumping out of the bed and trying to shove past out of the room.

"Wha-Wait!" Zarc cried as they ran after her.

Bonnie was running towards the exit of the hospital clearly desperate to get wherever she was going. Someone grabbed her as it was shown to be White Wing.

"Let go, I have to get there!" Bonnie cried struggling to get out of her grip.

**_"Go where?"_ **White Wing asked keeping a tight grip.

"Let go of me, he's waiting!" Bonnie screamed before pulling free.

**_"Wait stop!"_** White Wing called before a purple light hit Bonnie freezing her in place.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Please... I have to go."

Who walked in front of her was Purple Poison who's eyes glowed before he stated, **_"You should at least answer the questions, and make sure your healed before you do so."_**

That's when they noticed she looked incredibly panicked before something shocked Purple Poison from his Duel Disc.

**_"Geh!"_** Purple Poison grunted but held strong on his spell taking his Duel Disk off.

"Guys, something's wrong!" Leon cried running to them. "Something's happening to Blue Frost!"

That surprised everyone that snapped Purple Poison from his concentration. Bonnie took her chance and ran past him.

**_"Hey wait!"_** Purple Poison cried.

Dawn ran after her before turning back. "Make sure Blue Frost is ok!"

Leon ran back to the room.

Blue Frost was breathing a little tired with Zigfried holding her hand. The sparking had stopped and Blue Frost had a smile. **_"Just a few more minutes."_**

Leon smiled in relief, "I thought something had happened."

"Something caused the lights to flicker but..." Zigfried started just before Wendy gasped.

"Lookie!" she said pointing at Zigfried's Duel Disc.

"Huh?" Zigfried looked to see.

To his shock there was an eye on his Duel Disc trying its best to look natural.

"What in the...? What is this?" Zigfried asked seeing it.

_**"Crud... what do I do now?"**_ the eye asked nervously as it looked around the room.

"Who said that?" Leon asked hearing that.

"This weird eye." Zigfried answered, "We should take it to Kaiba."

**_"Wait a second, that voice... Lance?"_** Double Iris asked in shock.

**_"Huh? Oh! You, and your girl brought Bonnie help."_** the eye Lance said realizing that.

**_"What's going on?"_** Double Iris asked. **_"Who are you, what happened to Mason and why is Bonnie acting so cold to everyone?"_**

**_"Please one question at a time."_** Lance said before to everyone's shock emerge showing himself as a yellow Digital Being with red lines, and gold eyes.

"What the?" Zarc asked in shock.

**_"Ok, why is Bonnie being so cruel to Ace? He missed his nephew being born because of her."_** Double Iris told the being.

**_"That should be obvious."_** Lance told him, **_"Bonnie is really stressed, and worried to find her brother. She haven't got a chance to see for years ever since he vanished. I'm the only piece of him that she cherishes, and also a clue to how she can be with him again."_**

"That doesn't give her an excuse to treat Ace like that." Zarc pointed out. "He's already stressed enough trying to become strong to teach his younger sibling, nieces and nephews. He doesn't need someone treating him like he's a horrible person on top of that."

**_"Can you blame her for wanting to be with Mason after so long?"_** Lance asked him.

"Why won't she let anyone help then?" Ray asked. "What happened to him?"

**_"He was kidnapped years ago, and then vanished after 6 months of captivity."_** Lance answered, **_"She wants revenge, and is searching day, and night to make Mason's kidnapper pay, and it got worse when I met her when I told her what he gone through. Forced to duel, and if he loses he gets starved, and electrocuted."_**

"No!" Wendy frowned before starting to cry as a nurse came in with a blue blanket only to frown.

"Only the husband is allowed in the room right now."

**_"Not a problem."_** Lance said before entering Leon's Duel Disk.

With they all left but Wendy was still crying causing Blue Frost's son to start crying too. Blue Frost hugged her son close to her softly rocking him saying, **_"Shh."_**

He looked scared and was staying close to her.

**_"It's okay baby."_ **Blue Frost smiled tired to her son.

He slowly started to stop crying before opening his still watery eyes that were a pale blue, almost white color before he curled up in her arms. That almost gave her an idea, **_"Snow."_**

"Snow?" Zigfried asked.

_**"That's his name."**_ Blue Frost smiled gently touching her son's nose.

"I think it's fitting." Zigfried smiled.

Snow grabbed her finger before looking at it curiously only to smile at Blue Frost. Blue Frost at that started to cry with a smile hugging Snow, **_"Oh Snow... I love you so much."_**

Zigfried smiled at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Dawn was chasing Bonnie before they reached an old abandoned Duel School.

"N-Now can you tell me what's going on?" Dawn asked her.

"I asked you to come by yourself, why didn't you listen?" asked a male voice from the shadows.

"She followed me!" Bonnie answered as Dawn looked around.

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter. All that does is reclaiming what belongs to me Bonnie." the male voice stated. "Let's Duel, with the winner getting the Gyrus, Lance, and their true potential."

"Who's there?" Dawn asked looking around.

A boy Ace's age stepped out of the shadows. "Mason Livingston, and you would be?"

Dawn widen her eyes, "Y-You! You were there dueling Sandy!"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What?"

Mason paused before frowning. "Oh wait, you're Dawn aren't you? Now I remember, I heard quite a bit about you. Once I get my cards from my big sister I'll use them to tear you from your family for good."

"What? What did me, and my family do to you?" Dawn asked him surprised.

"Nothing." Mason answered. "But Lightning's orders are absolute. Now then, I challenged you Bonnie."

With that he activated his Duel Disc.

"Macy..." Bonnie trailed off hearing this.

Dawn activated her Duel Disk.

"What?" Mason questioned. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what this 'Lightning' had against me, and my family, and I don't know why your saying that stuff to your sister but I can show you what your doing is wrong by helping her!" Dawn answered.

Mason flinched at that._ 'This is bad, she knows my deck and if I lose... no I can't lose.'_ "Fine, but my conditions are the same. I win and I receive Lance and the true power of the Gyrus."

"I don't need your help!" Bonnie snapped to Dawn as she activated her Duel Disk.

"You don't know what his deck can do." Dawn told her.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Missing by Evanescecne)**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Bonnie: 4000**

**Mason: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mason 1st Turn:

"I'll start the duel with my field spell Inversion Realm!" Mason called activating the same card he played against Sandy.

* * *

_Inversion Realm_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn: When you Link Summon a "Inversion" Link Monster you can Special Summon up to 2 of the Link Material Monsters used for the Link Summon from your GY in Defense Position. While this card is face-up on the field, "Inversion" monster effects cannot be negated. While you control this face-up card all LIGHT Monsters you control are treated as DARK Monsters, and all DARK Monsters you control are treated as LIGHT Monsters._

* * *

The two girls looked around.

"Next I'll set two cards and summon Inversion Empress to my field in attack mode!" Mason called as his level ten monster appeared.

* * *

_Inversion Empress_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Destroy this card if you do not control "Inversion Realm". If "Inversion Realm" is face-up on your side of the field you can Special Summon this card from your hand or GY. __You can only use this effect once per turn. Once per turn if there are no other monsters on the field you can draw one card for each Spell/Trap card currently on the field. You cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck the turn you use this effect._

* * *

"Level 10?" Bonnie asked seeing that.

"I can summon her thanks to my Inversion Realm. Now with that done, I'll end my turn." Mason stated.

Bonnie 1st Turn:

"Then my turn! Draw!" Bonnie drew, "And I'll summon Gyrus Viking!"

A digital like viking appeared carrying a light powered axe.

* * *

_Gyrus Viking_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1900_

_When you Normal Summon this card you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" monster from your hand._

* * *

Mason frowned seeing the monster.

"And since I summoned him, I can summon a Gyrus from my hand as long as I pay 500 points!" Bonnie called. **(Bonnie: 3500)**, "I summon Gyrus Guardian!"

A shield like monster appeared.

* * *

_Gyrus Guardian_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2200_

_While your opponent controls a Link Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon 1 "Gyrus Guardian" per turn this way. If a "Gyrus" monster should be destroyed as a result by battle: Destroy this card instead._

* * *

Mason frowned seeing the monsters before smirking.

"And now since I control two Gyrus I can summon Warlord from my hand!"

A king wearing gold armor appeared.

* * *

_Gyrus Warlord_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 3000_

_While you control 2 or more "Gyrus" monsters: Special Summon this card in attack position. Once per turn pay 1000 Life Points: Target 1 monster you control reduce it's ATK by half until the end phase. If this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Gyrus" Monster you pay 500 Life Points to target 1 monster, and reduce it's ATK by 500 for each "Gyrus" card on your field until the end phase. You can only use each effect of "Gyrus Warlord" per turn._

* * *

"That's what I was waiting for!" Mason called. "Trap card open, Inversion Curse!"

* * *

_Inversion Curse_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If your opponent controls monster(s) who's attribute is opposite to a monster you control (LIGHT and DARK, FIRE and WATER, or EARTH and WIND), destroy those monsters and if you do inflict 1000 damage for each monster destroyed by this effect._

* * *

"A trap?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Since your monster's are the opposite attribute of my Inversion Empress they're all destroyed and for each one you take 1000 points of damage Bonnie." Mason smirked. "So enjoy losing 3000 life points!"

"But Empress is Light Attribute so that can't work!" Bonnie pointed out.

"Inversion Field treats all my Light Monsters as Dark Monsters and vice versa." Mason explained.

Bonnie grunted before calling, "I activate the effect of Gyrus Sage in my hand! By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, I can reduce the damage by half!"

"No you can't, I play the trap card Inverse Link!" Mason called. "It negates that effect and deals 500 points of damage."

* * *

_Inverse Link_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell/Trap or Monster effect is activated, negate that effect and then inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"The Inversion Deck was designed to crush you Bonnie, and that's exactly what I've just done!"

The damage was stopped.

"Sorry..." They turned to Dawn who grinned, "Where ya doing something?"** (Dawn: 1000)**

"What, how did you...?" Mason started nervously. "No!"

"It's thanks to a card I like to call Burning Trial." Dawn said showing a monster hand trap, "By sending this card to the graveyard, I take the damage an ally was gonna take, and negate the amount their gonna take."

"So what, it doesn't change anything and you just made beating you that much easier." Mason pointed out. "Bonnie doesn't have any monsters in play and you've lost most of your life points."

Bonnie turned to Dawn, "I said I don't need your help!"

"Hey, I just saved you from losing!" Dawn pointed out.

"Well from now on, I'm doing this my own way." Bonnie told her, "I activate Sage's effect in my graveyard! By banishing this card, I can Link Summon using monsters in my graveyard!"

Mason's eyes widened. _'That effect I...'_

**_"Calm down Mason."_**

"Who said that?" Dawn asked looking around.

Mason however looked to almost immediately calm down from the mysterious voice.

**_"Do everything I tell you and not only will you win but Dawn Akaba will perish right here by your hand."_** the voice told him.

"Appear the Circuit of the Nexus!" Bonnie called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 Gyruses!"

Warlord, and Viking flew to the Bottom-Right, and Bottom-Left Arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Gyrus Saint!" Bonnie called as a priest monster appeared.

* * *

_Gyrus Saint_

_Light Type_

_Ling Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1700_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2 "Gyrus" monsters_  
_Gains 500 ATK for each monster it points too. When this card is used for a Link Summon of a Link-3 or higher "Gyrus" Link Monster it is unaffected to your opponent's card effects._

* * *

**_"Relax, she can't defeat you."_** the voice told Mason as he just nodded.

"And now I summon Gyrus Auriel!" Bonnie called as a digital fairy appeared.

* * *

_Gyrus Auriel_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1500_

_When you control 1 "Gyrus" Link Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to tribute 1 "Gyrus" monster you control, this card gains the ATK equal to the tributed monster's until the end phase._

* * *

"I can summon this card when I have a Gyrus Link Monster!" Bonnie called, "And Saint gets 500 points for each monster it points too!"

_Saint:** (ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2300)**_

Mason flinched but nodded.

"I place down 1 card, and end my turn." Bonnie ended.

Dawn 1st Turn:

"My move! Draw!" Dawn called drawing.

Mason watched her calmly.

"First since I have no Spells or Traps in play, I can summon Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called as Cagna appeared.

* * *

_Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 300_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn.  
__● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
__● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

**_"Activate Inversion Sage's special ability."_** the voice told Mason.

"I discard Inversion Sage, now you can't attack or destroy my cards this turn." Mason called.

_'I'm not able to attack anyway.'_ Dawn thought. "Now I summon, Cir!"

Cir appeared.

* * *

_Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" monster in your Graveyard, except "Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; Special Summon it._

* * *

**_"Patience Mason, just let her go on with her pointless turn."_** the voice stated calmly.

"Appear the circuit of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called as the circuit appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 level 3 monsters!"

The two entered.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Cherubini, Ebon Angel of the Burning Abyss!

At that what looks like a demonic angel with black wings appeared cawing with 500 attack points.

* * *

_Cherubini, Ebon Angel of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 Level 3 monsters  
__Monsters this card points to cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card on the field would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can send 1 other card you control to the GY instead. You can send 1 Level 3 monster from your Deck to the GY, then target 1 "Burning Abyss" monster on the field; it gains ATK/DEF equal to the sent monster's ATK/DEF, until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Cherubini, Ebon Angel of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

Mason frowned seeing the monster. "Great."

"As Cir is sent to the graveyard, I can summon a Burning Abyss from my graveyard." Dawn told him, "Come back Cagna!"

Cagna reappeared.

"Are you done yet?" Mason asked.

"Two face-downs. Your move." Dawn ended.

* * *

**Dawn: 1000**

**Bonnie: 3500**

**Mason: 4000**

* * *

Mason 2nd Turn:

Mason drew his card before pausing.

**_"Start by summoning Inversion Emperor, and Inversion Prophet to your field with their effects."_** the voice stated as Mason nodded summoning the two monsters.

* * *

_Inversion Emperor_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Destroy this card if you do not control "Inversion Realm". If "Inversion Realm" is face-up on your side of the field you can Special Summon this card from your hand or GY. You can only activate this effect once per turn. Once per turn you can target one other "Inversion" monster on the field, treat this effect as the targeted monster's effect until the end phase._

* * *

_Inversion Prophet_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Destroy this card if you do not control "Inversion Realm". If "Inversion Realm" is face-up on your side of the field you can Special Summon this card from your hand or GY. You can only activate this effect once per turn. If this card is sent to the GY for the Link Summon of an "Inversion" Link Monster draw cards equal to the summoned monster's Link Rating. You can banish this card from your GY: Draw one card._

* * *

"I activate my face-downs!" Dawn called.

"What?" Mason asked in shock.

**_"_****_Clever girl, unfortunately for her that won't change anything."_** the voice stated. **_"Use your three monsters to Link Summon Inversion Wyvern."_**

Mason's eyes widened before he smirked. "Right. Appear the Circuit of the Inverted World!"

The Circuit appeared as Mason said that.

"The summoning conditions are at least two Dark Inversion Monsters, I place Prophet, Empress, and Emperor in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!"

The three monsters flew up to the Left, Bottom, and Right markers.

"Link Summon, Link 3! Take to the skies Inversion Wyvern!"

* * *

_Inversion Wyvern_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Fiend/Link_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom, Right_

_ATK: 2000_

_2+ DARK "Inversion" monsters  
Destroy this card if you do not control "Inversion Realm". If "Inversion Realm" is face-up on your side of the field you can Special Summon this card from your GY. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Inversion" Link Monster from your Extra Deck or your GY to a Zone this card points to._

* * *

"Then thanks to my field spell and Inversion Prophet I don't only get my Emperor and Empress back but I can draw three new cards."

_'His monster isn't pointing to a Spell/Trap Card Zone. Which means were safe from Judgement Arrows.'_ Dawn thought.

Mason drew his cards.

**_"Now activate Inversion Wyvern's ability to summon Inversion Priestess."_** the voice instructed as Mason nodded and the Link Monster appeared.

* * *

_Inversion Priestess_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Fiend/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 LIGHT "Inversion" monster_  
_Destroy this card if you do not control "Inversion Realm". If "Inversion Realm" is face-up on your side of the field you can Special Summon this card from your GY. __You can only use this effect once per turn. When this card is S__p__ecial S__ummoned to a zone an "Inversion" Link Monster points to add one "Inversion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

**_"Use Inversion Priestess to add Inversion Prison to your hand."_** the voice continued.

"What the?" Bonnie asked.

Mason's eyes widened. "Wait... but this combo!"

**_"Are you questioning me Mason Livingston?"_** the voice asked.

"No, of course not." Mason answered quickly. "Since Inversion Priestess was summoned to the zone Inversion Wyvern points to I can add the spell Inversion Prison to my hand."

"Hey let Mason fight his own battle!" Dawn yelled.

"Don't you speak to him!" Mason snapped.

"Macy..." Bonnie trailed.

**_"Now, use Wyvern, Emperor, and Empress to Link Summon Inversion Dragon and activate the spell Inversion Warp."_** the voice continued.

"Appear, the Circuit of the Inverted World!" Mason called. "The summoning conditions are at least three Inversion Monsters, I place Link 3 Inversion Wyvern, Inversion Emperor, and Inversion Empress in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!"

The three monsters entered the Top-Left, Top, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Link Markers before Mason's duel disc started sparking.

"Link 5!?" Bonnie asked shocked as Dawn looked in awe.

"Duel terminated." a robotic voice stated as the cards faded.

* * *

**Dawn: 1000**

**Bonnie: 3500**

**Mason: 4000**

**Duel Ended with No Result.**

* * *

**_"Interesting, head back Mason. We have some things to look into."_** the voice stated. **_"I have my suspicions why your Duel Disc malfunctioned just now."_**

"I... understand. I'll be there soon, Lightning." Mason said before turning and walking off.

"Mason wait!" Bonnie called to him.

"I'll get what belongs to me next time Bonnie." Mason told her before looking back. "The true potential of the Gyrus is mine alone to use, not a weakling like you."

With that he left.

"Something tells me that's not what Mason should be like." Dawn told Bonnie.

"... No, it isn't." Bonnie whispered before falling to her knees and starting to cry.

Dawn walked, and hugged Bonnie.

"Macy..." Bonnie choked out weakly.

"Come on." Dawn told her.

Bonnie just nodded before silently getting up.

* * *

_Back at the Hospital..._

Zigfried had taken Snow to the lobby for them to see him.

"He's precious." Ray smiled.

"His name is Snow von Schroeder." Zigfried smiled to them.

**_"Snow, that's a nice name."_** Black Fang smiled.

"How is she?" Zarc asked.

"She's taking a long nap." Zigfried answered.

Zarc nodded.

"Lookie?" Wendy asked.

Zigfried knelled for her to see. She looked at her new cousin before touching his cheek only to look confused. "Cold?"

Snow gently opened his eyes.

**_"His eyes are beautiful."_** White Wing smiled.

"I think that had Blue Frost have the idea to name him Snow." Zigfried smiled.

Ray frowned. "I wish Ace was here."

"We should get Bonnie to apologize." Zarc said to her.

**_"She won't."_**

They turn. The Digital Being had emerged again.

**_"If you knew what happened you wouldn't blame her for not apologizing either."_** Lance told them.

"Taking out her stress on Ace isn't an excuse." Ray pointed out.

**_"You don't know Bonnie."_** Lance told her._** "The incidents changed her. If you'd been there... You don't have any right to blame her."**_

**_"What incidents?"_** Purple Poison asked him.

Lance looked down.**_ "Kidnapping, electrocution torture, starvation, exhaustion, Mason nearly died along with the others... and then the explosion."_**

"Explosion?" Leon asked surprised.

**_"The building was completely destroyed, flames and blood. People screaming in agony, and..."_** Lance started before looking down. **_"A voice? Many voices? I can't remember, I just remember being desperate to escape... and entering Bonnie's Duel Disc."_**

Zarc, and Ray turned to each other.

**_"Yeah, she's harsh. Who wouldn't be after being torn from the only family you have for six months and then fearing they ended up dead? Bonnie cares about one thing, Mason."_ **Lance told them. **_"She's in constant agony... trying to survive on her own isn't helping either. She would have rather died then come to this hospital just if it would help her find her brother."_**

As he said that Dawn, and Bonnie walked in.

**_"Bonnie?"_** Lance asked seeing her.

"Mom, Dad... That boy that Sandy dueled was Mason." Dawn told them.

"What?" Ray asked in surprise.

"But Bonnie said that wasn't like him." Dawn told her.

**_"Kogami... it was him."_** Lance frowned.

"Who?" Zarc asked.

**_"Dr. Kogami and his assistants, they're responsible for everything."_** Lance answered.

"Kiyoshi, Ryoken, Genome, Clarissa, and Aso?" Ray asked shocked.

**_"I don't know any Ryoken, but the others... yeah it was them... and."_** Lance started before grabbing his head. **_"Why can't I remember?"_**

"Clarissa is our friend's mother. This would crush him." Dawn said worried.

**_"Maybe she'll explain why she helped torture seven children."_** Lance told Dawn. **_"We're getting answers."_**

Snow started reaching for Dawn. Dawn walked over and took his hand. Snow giggled. Dawn smiled sadly.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well that happened.**

**bopdog111: What will be next?**

**Ulrich362: Likely a brainstorm about what happened, and help cheering up Ace. Oh and Mason's Duel Disc was never repaired from said explosion hence it overloading.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	13. Learning about the Hanoi Project!

**Ulrich362: We're back guys, and things are getting insane.**

**bopdog111: Yeah they are.**

**Ulrich362: Whatever happened to Mason, Dr. Kogami and the others are connected to it. Hopefully there's an explanation as to what actually happened.**

**bopdog111: Can they manage to find out what happened?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or ****Yu-Gi-Oh!**** VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Lance's shocking reveal and Zarc had gotten in touch with Declan asking if they could meet up with Dr. Kogami and his associates at his house to discuss something important.

"I'll inform them." Declan told Zarc.

"Thanks." Zarc smiled before turning to the others. "We should head over, I have a feeling there's a lot we need to talk about. Plus... I think someone should see Snow."

They nodded hearing that.

"Speaking of him, I think Snow made a friend." Ray smiled.

They turned to Blue Frost's son. He was looking at Bonnie who was still upset about her match with Mason and was trying to touch her face. Bonnie was looking down at him. He reached up again to try and touch her with wide eyes. She leaned down for him to touch her. He gently patted her cheek as though trying to cheer her up before giggling happily. Bonnie smiled softly at that.

* * *

_Later at the Akaba household..._

Dr. Kogami, along with his co-workers, and son arrived.

"Something important you want to talk to us?" Aso asked.

"That's right, what exactly did you do to my brother Mason?" Bonnie questioned.

**_"Don't try to deny it, I was there and I know you people were too."_** Lance added. **_"Whatever changed Mason was because of you."_**

They looked shocked seeing Lance.

"One of the seven Ignis? Here?" Clarissa asked shocked.

"Then you do know what happened!" Bonnie snapped. "What did you do to my brother? What gave you the right to kidnap an innocent child?"

"That isn't important." Ryoken told her before demanding at Lance, "Where are your comrades, and how did you escape?"

"It is important, and you're going to answer me." Bonnie stated coldly. "Am I clear?"

"What can you do?" Genome asked her, "Besides your Ignis here will do something to humanity if we don't know where his comrades are!"

**_"Is that some kind of a joke?"_** Lance questioned. **_"Why would I do anything to humanity? What possible reason could I have, and even if I wanted to why would I be so desperate to find Mason and keep Bonnie alive that I'd ignore her and call for someone to get her medical help?"_**

"Sorry it's just... There were complications by the time we lost contact with you, and your friends." Clarissa told him.

"What kind of complications?" Ray asked. "The more we know the more we might be able to all work together and figure out a solution to everything."

Dr. Kogami looked down, "I was responsible for their suffering so I should explain it."

Zarc nodded before pausing. "Dawn, why don't you take Wendy and Snow up to see Ace while we talk? I think he could use some company right now."

Dawn nodded as she take both the babies upstairs for Ace. Dawn walked up to Ace's room before gently pushing the door open only to see Ace curled up in a ball facing away from the door.

"Ace." Wendy said.

"Go away." Ace said sadly. "I want to be alone."

"Ace someone wants to see you." Dawn said walking over.

Ace rolled over only for his eyes to widen seeing Wendy and Snow before he started tearing up and just started crying. Snow reached to him. Ace just continued to cry as he got up and hugged his niece and nephew with tears flowing down his face.

"Ace." Wendy said hugging him as Snow touched his cheek.

Ace just started crying even harder at that. Dawn kissed his forehead. Ace looked to be incredibly upset as he hugged Wendy and Snow closer to his heart.

"Are you happy?" Dawn asked him.

Ace shook his head. Snow touched his hose. Ace was still crying and Dawn noticed he looked really upset.

"Ace whats wrong?" Dawn asked concerned for her brother sitting beside him, and using one arm to pull him close.

Ace was trembling as he choked out a few words Dawn could put together; bad brother, weak, hurt, lose, and hate me.

"Oh Ace. I don't hate you." Dawn told him.

Ace shook his head before Dawn realized what that actually meant, Ace felt he was a bad brother because he was too weak and so would get Wendy, Snow, their baby brother or sister, and any babies the other Magicians had hurt because of mean people. He's afraid of losing, and he thinks if he does lose it'll upset people or make them unhappy and so that fear is making him hate himself.

Dawn hugged him, "It's okay Ace... I wasn't as strong as I am when I was your age."

Ace just kept crying before Dawn noticed something strange, Ace's tears were starting to freeze on his cheeks.

"Huh?" Dawn asked confused, "Ace... Are you cold?"

Ace shook his head before looking down at where Wendy was trying to hug him and Snow was touching his face with his eyes glowing slightly.

_'Snow he's...'_ Dawn thought shocked before kissing Ace's forehead, "Ace it's okay. I was weak when I started dueling."

Ace looked down. "I'm... no... good."

"Yes you are." Dawn smiled to him, "The entire purpose of practicing, and training is to get really strong. You lose sometimes but that means that your gonna improve."

"I was supposed to teach them everything, but I can't." Ace whispered sadly before trembling. "Scary people are stronger."

"But you know what's stronger than them?" Dawn asked him.

"The Bonds, and the relationships you make with our friends, our families, and everyone else." Dawn smiled.

Ace looked down before starting to cry again. Dawn kissed his forehead.

"Big sis..." Ace choked out as he kept crying.

"It's okay Acey." Dawn smiled.

Ace looked like he was feeling a little better before starting to shiver.

"Snow?" Dawn asked him.

He turned to her in confusion.

"Can you stop freezing Ace's tears please?" Dawn smiled.

He looked at her in confusion before his eyes stopped glowing and Ace's tears thawed out.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Each of the Magician's children has some magical ability, Snow can control the cold and freeze things, and Wendy though she hasn't yet is capable of very limited flight at this point. As for the others, we'll get to them if and when their children are born.)**

When he done that Dawn wiped them. Ace looked down. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Dawn smiled.

Ace looked uncertain but nodded. Snow, and Wendy laid on him. Ace looked at them before a small smile appeared on his face. Snow giggled seeing him smiling before hugging him.

"He just is excited to meet you." Dawn smiled.

Ace looked happy at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile downstairs..._

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Zarc suggested calmly.

Dr. Kogami answered, "It started by what you thought but 7 children were kidnapped."

"Seven children?" Ray asked in shock.

"It was the start of a simple thought. One day that the intellegence of humanity will die out, and with no successor nothing will carry it out. That was the start of the Hanoi Project, and the reason why those kids were kidnapped out of their will." Dr. Kogami answered.

Zarc frowned. "So seven innocent children were taking away from their friends and family against their will, just because all of you assumed humanity's intelligence would die out and that we needed a successor?"

"Correct. It was something I regret but I know that it is important if don't want our intelligence, or accomplishments to be forgotten." Dr. Kogami answered, "Me, Aso, Genome, and Clarissa worked together for it to be possible for us to create this successor. The children were alone, and were forced to duel. Win, and they get to eat. Lose, and they don't, and get shocked."

"You tortured them?" Ray questioned coldly.

"Trust me it isn't what I desired but I had no choice." Dr. Kogami told her, "After six months we have succeeded. Our successors were the seven Ignis. AI with free will to guide humanity, and attain their intelligence, and succeed us."

"The Project had ended when I reported the Incident." Ryoken added, "I was a child back then, and couldn't stand to bear it so I contacted the authorities."

"But even then Dr. Kogami managed to finish the Ignis." Genome mentioned, "But something happened."

"What happened?" Zarc asked them.

"We're not sure. Something invade, and we lost contact with the Ignis destroying the Facility we done the Hanoi Project." Aso answered, "And six of the children are missing."

"And the one we found is actually Yusaku." Clarissa told them.

"Something... when was this project?" Ray asked suddenly.

"It happened 6 years ago. Why?" Genome asked.

"You need to be more specific, when exactly did the incident take place?" Zarc asked nervously.

"Why ask?" Aso asked.

"Just answer the question." Ray told him. "What day exactly did the incident end?"

"At November 23rd." Clarissa told her.

Zarc and Ray both froze and started trembling at that.

**_"Is something wrong?"_** Lance asked them.

"Six years ago, November 23rd was the day the Dimensional War ended." Zarc whispered. "The day we had to fight him."

**_"Sardon."_** Purple Poison spat.

"Sardon?" Genome asked hearing that.

**_"Pure evil."_** Black Fang answered coldly.

"Evil you say?" Ryoken asked hearing that as Dawn, and Ace holding the two walked down.

"What do you people know about the Dimensional War?" Zarc asked them before turning to Bonnie. "If we're right, things are easily a thousand times worse for everyone."

"We know it's a war between dimensions that had started with the Fusion Dimension invading the other Dimensions." Aso answered.

"It's because my father wanted to bring me back." Ray told him before she and Zarc explained what actually happened, and just who Sardon was.

"In other words, if he returned the same day that project of yours ended... I doubt he'd have had any time but still... if Sardon is involved everyone is in grave danger and we could all be killed." Zarc finished.

"This would majorly explained how we lost contact with the Ignis, and why the other six children are missing." Ryoken said cupping his chin.

"Lance do you know anything back then?" Bonnie asked him.

**_"No, I... there was an explosion. Voices screaming and panicking and then... I don't remember. I fled in the confusion but lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was sitting in your Duel Disc Bonnie."_ **Lance answered. **_"I remember... losing my connection to the others but that's it."_**

"Explosion... The Facility we done the project in exploded." Clarissa told them.

Suddenly they heard someone hyperventilating. Surprised they looked over. Dawn looked to be having a complete panic attack.

"Big sis?" Ace asked.

**_"Ah when did you two come down?"_ **White Wing asked surprised as she grabbed a brown paper bag, and filled it with air with her magic.

"Just now." Ace answered while Dawn just kept violently trembling.

White Wing gave Dawn the bag telling her to breath in it. Dawn tried to do what White Wing said but her hands were shaking violently and she looked absolutely terrified. White Wing helped her hands to help breath into the bag.

"Mommy, daddy, what's wrong with big sis Dawn?" Ace asked.

"She's really afraid." Ray answered.

Dawn slowly lowered the bag but still looked really scared. "He's not... Sardon isn't back... is he?"

**_"We don't know."_** White Wing told her.

Dawn started trembling again before curling up into a ball.

"I'm gonna call Haru." Zarc said walking to the phone.

Ray nodded before hugging her daughter as best she could.

"Is there something we can do?" Clarissa asked.

"You've done enough." Bonnie answered angrily. "Because of you Mason's changed and the brother I loved is gone forever!"

**_"Bonnie calm down."_** Lance told her.

"How can I calm down?" Bonnie questioned. "You heard them yourself Lance, all of the kids they kidnapped are gone. All except that Yusaku person whoever he is."

**_"They didn't say their gone. They said their missing, and we seen Mason before which means we can see him again."_** Lance pointed out.

Ace meanwhile looked surprised. "Mr. Yusaku?"

"You know him?" Dr. Kogami asked him.

Ace nodded. "Yeah, I saw him duel and he helped me get my cards and even gave me one too. He's really nice."

"Thanks Yusaku." Ryoken grinned.

Knock Knock.

Ray answered the door. It was a panting Haru who looked exhausted. "Hi... Mrs... Akaba..."

"She's over here." Ray told him.

Haru nodded walking over to Dawn who upon seeing him immediately hugged him while shaking.

"Hi babe." Haru said hugging her.

"Haru..." Dawn whispered before just clinging to him desperately.

"It's okay. I'm here." Haru told her.

"We don't even know if he's involved, and Dawn is..." Zarc whispered to Ray before frowning. "When will this nightmare end?"

**_"We should've dealt with him."_** White Wing frowned.

**_"We couldn't have, he's stronger than we are."_** Double Iris frowned.**_ "It took everyone working together to beat him and even then our magic only managed to send him away not destroy him."_**

"Didn't you reflect his attack?" Ray asked.

**_"Yes, but like Double Iris just said he was weakened from the duel and more than likely from losing Zarc as his puppet."_** Black Fang answered.

"You have more allies now." Ryoken said to them.

**_"Yeah... but if we're right he might too."_** Purple Poison frowned. **_"The other victims you kidnapped."_**

"What about them?" Clarissa asked.

"They suddenly vanished along with those Ignis? Bonnie said Mason's personality changed just like mine did when Sardon possessed me?" Zarc asked before frowning. "There's almost no doubt they're working with him, and even less doubt they're out for revenge."

"Now we have to help you." Dr. Kogami said to them.

"You've done enough." Bonnie said angrily.

"You can't talk us out of it." Genome told her.

"Sardon's too dangerous." Ray told him.

"I created the Ignis, and had kidnapped them for him to use them." Dr. Kogami told them, "It's as my fault that happened."

"Which means if you get involved more bad things will happen." Bonnie told him.

"You mean we will fix things." Ryoken told her.

They heard a door shut.

"Who?" Zarc turned.

Ace had gone back up to his room. Ray walked up as the phone ringed.

**_"Hello?"_** Black Fang asked answering it.

Ray heard Ace sighing from his room.

"Ace?" Ray asked him.

"I should stay in my room, I'm too weak to help you or everybody." Ace said sadly.

Ray walked in, and hugged him, "It's okay Ace."

He hugged her back before frowning. "Mommy, how long until I get to be a big brother?"

"5 more months." Ray answered.

"Will everything be better?" Ace asked.

Ray only hugged him, "Ace, I trust you to help us."

Ace looked down. "I'm not strong though, I can't help."

"I'm not strong either." Ray told him.

"Huh, but you and daddy and everybody else are super strong..." Ace started only to frown. "At least... I thought so."

"The truth is... None of us are strong enough." Ray told him, "On our own we wouldn't do it. But if we're together, and believe in our friends, and family we're strong."

Ace looked down. "But... I'm scared, what if I mess up and somebody gets hurt or I get hurt and make everybody sad?"

"It'll be alright. We will still love you, and consider you family." Ray smiled.

Ace hugged her.

* * *

_Meanwhile downstairs..._

"Hey Black Fang." Yugo said.

**_"Yugo, is everything alright?"_** Black Fang asked. **_"What's going on?"_**

"I had met this kid, and he brought something up that I think will cheer Ace up." Yugo answered.

**_"Huh, who and what?"_ **Black Fang asked.

"Elton, and he requested a duel against me." Yugo answered.

**_"I don't know Yugo, the thing is..."_ **Black Fang started before explaining what they talked about.

**_"In other words, he might be back."_**

"Well this would give Ace some courage right?" Yugo asked despite being shocked.

**_"I mean... maybe but... One second."_** Black Fang told him before turning to the others. **_"Yugo is thinking seeing a duel might help give Ace more courage but if Sardon is around... what do you guys think? I'm a little hesitant honestly."_**

They looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah. Seeing a duel might help." Haru agreed.

Black Fang nodded back while White Wing went up to tell Ace and Ray. _**"Ok, we'll be there. Oh, and mind if I ask you something?"**_

"What is it?" Yugo asked him.

**_"Will Broder be there? I think Wendy and Snow should see their daddy and uncle."_ **Black Fang smiled.

"I'll make sure to tell them." Yugo smiled.

Black Fang smiled._** "See you soon."**_

With that he hanged up as White Wing, Ray, and Ace walked down.

**_"We're heading to the Synchro Dimension guys, Yugo wants to see everyone."_** Black Fang told them.

They nodded as Ace smiled, "Uncle Yugo, Aunt Rin, Bruno, Big Sis Alex, Uncle Leo, and everyone."

"That's right Ace." Zarc smiled.

"Dada." Wendy giggled before pointing at her eye. "Magic."

**_"Magic?"_** White Wing asked.

Wendy nodded. "Magic."

"Oh, Broder's eye." Ray recalled.

"Yeah the Rune for Loki." Zarc smiled.

"Magic." Wendy smiled as Snow blinked before giggling.

"Oh Snow is using magic abilities already." Dawn remembered.

As if on cue Snow giggled and a snowflake landed on his nose causing him to giggle and clap.

**_"Oh mommy's so proud of you."_** Blue Frost smiled hugging her son.

Snow giggled even more at that while hugging her.

"Mommy magic?" Wendy asked pointing to herself.

**_"Soon Windy. Just as soon as we know."_** White Wing smiled.

Wendy pouted before blinking. "Up?"

There in front of everyone Wendy had suddenly started floating off the ground assuming someone had picked her up. They looked surprised at that. Wendy blinked before landing on the ground again. "See daddy?"

White Wing soon hugged her, _**"Mommy's proud of you Wendy."**_

"Mommy?" Wendy asked in confusion.

**_"You just used magic to float."_** White Wing smiled.

Wendy's eyes widened in awe hearing that before turning to Snow and picking him up. "Christmas."

They chuckled before Haru asked, "So can we see Yugo?"

"Yeah, let's go." Zarc smiled only for Wendy to pout.

"Christmas." Wendy argued before trying to pick up Snow and fly again.

They giggled as White Wing told her, "Later Wendy."

Wendy nodded before smiling.

"Wendy can fly, and Snow makes it well... snow." Ray smiled. "We just might have Christmas whenever they want."

Everyone laughed at that as they headed to the Synchro Dimension only for Bonnie to frown as she followed them.

"Lance... can we really trust these people?"

_**"Yes we can."**_ Lance answered, _**"Each Ignis has a certain trait about them, and while I don't have the Dark Ignis' Wisdom, or the Water Ignis' sense of detecting lies, my own trait is to believe in possibilities."**_

Bonnie stared at him before frowning. "You got that from Mason... didn't you?"

**_"Why yes actually."_** Lance answered.

Bonnie nodded with tears before wiping them away and continuing to follow the rest of the group. They soon arrived at the Synchro Dimension.

"Where is everybody?" Ace asked.

"Right here."

It was Yugo, Rin holding Bruno, Alex, Leo, Luna, Broder, and a blonde haired boy that looks 8 wearing a blue Turbo Dueling Uniform.

"Daddy!" Wendy smiled seeing him.

"Hi Wendy." Broder smiled taking his daughter in his arms, "I can see you had grown a bit."

"Yeah." Wendy smiled seconds before Dawn gasped.

"Dawn?" Haru asked.

He looked and noticed a familiar white haired young woman walking over to them only she was wearing a white riding suit.

"Mir?" Ray asked surprised.

"Oh, hey you guys." Mir smiled gently. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

**_"By how it looks Jarrod sure did help you."_** Purple Poison grinned.

Mir blushed slightly. "Yeah, he did. In more ways than one."

"We're glad by that." Haru smiled.

Mir smiled back.

**_"You mentioned a duel?"_ **Black Fang reminded Yugo.

"Yeah against me." the young man smiled.

"Who are you?" Ace asked.

"The name's Elton, and I'm also the captain of the second generation of the Turbo Dueling Team, Team Unicorn." the young man Elton smiled.

"Cool." Ace smiled.

"And I had challenged Yugo here to a nice Duel." Elton smiled.

Ace froze at that. "Oh..."

"Don't worry. Uncle Yugo, and Elton will have a great match right?" Alex smiled hugging Ace.

Ace looked uncertain at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Poor Ace, he isn't looking forward to this match.**

**bopdog111: Can the duel spark some courage for him?**

**Ulrich362: Considering the last duel he saw his big sis lost... Yugo losing might have the opposite effect but we'll see what happens.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	14. Duel against Deck Destruction!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, For Yugo's match with Elton.**

**bopdog111: He says he's the captain of the newest generation for Team Unicorn. What kind of strategies does he have from them?**

**Ulrich362: Hard to say, there's only one way to find out though.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

They both armed themselves on the Dueling Field as the audience watch. Dawn noticed Ace looked unhappy watching the match.

"Who goes first?" Yugo asked.

"You go on." Elton smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Destruction of Myself by From Ashes to New)**

**Yugo: 4000**

**Deck: 40/40**

****Elton: 4000****

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yugo 1st Turn:

**(Yugo's Deck: 35/40)**

"If you're sure, I'll set two cards facedown and summon Speedroid Terrortop in attack mode." Yugo grinned.

* * *

_Speedroid Terrortop_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Speedroid Terrortop". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Terrortop" once per turn._

* * *

"Then his effect adds Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke to my hand where I can summon him."

* * *

_Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

__You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" once per turn.__

* * *

**(Yugo's Deck: 34/40)**

"So your gonna summon a Synchro monster right?" Elton smiled.

"Yup, level three Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke tune with level three Speedroid Terrortop!" Yugo called as Den-Den Daiko Duke turned into three green rings and Terrortop became three stars.

**(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

* * *

_Hi-Speedroid Kendama_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can only use each of the following effects of "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" once per turn._  
_● You can banish 1 Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._  
_● If this card is in your Graveyard and you control no cards: You can Special Summon this card. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Now I'll end my move by banishing Speedroid Terrortop so Kendama can blast you for 500 points of damage."

Kendama attacked Elton as he braced himself. **(Elton: 3500)**

Elton 1st Turn:

"Alright my turn." Elton said drawing as he said, "I'm playing this monster down in defense mode."

The monster card appeared.

"And then I'll place down 3 cards. Your turn." Elton smiled.

* * *

**Yugo: 4000**

**Deck: 34/40**

**Elton: 3500**

* * *

Yugo 2nd Turn:

**(Yugo's Deck: 33/40)**

Yugo drew his card only to pause and look at his hand. "Alright, I'll set a monster and have Kendama attack your facedown."

Kendama attacked which was revealed to be a purple fiend.

* * *

_Hiro's Shadow Scout_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Fiend/Flip_

_ATK: 650_

_DEF: 500_

_FLIP: Your opponent draws 3 cards. Both players look at the cards. If there are any Spell Cards among them, discard all those Spell Card(s) to the Graveyard._

* * *

"You attacked Hiro's Shadow Scout. And when he's flipped you can draw 3 cards, and if any of them are spells your gonna have to toss them to the graveyard." Elton smiled.

"Well you should know Kendama deals damage even if your monster is in defense mode." Yugo mentioned while drawing and revealing Speed Recovery, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice, and Synchro Cracker before sending the two spells to his graveyard.

**(Yugo's Deck: 30/40)**

**(Elton: 1800)**

"That won't be a problem." Elton smiled.

Yugo frowned hearing that. "I end my turn."

Elton 2nd Turn:

Elton drew as he looked, "Okay first is the trap card, Side Effects."

* * *

_Side Effects?_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent draws 1 to 3 cards, then you gain 2000 LP for each card they drew with this effect._

* * *

"What happens next is up to you. You can draw up to 3 cards, and for each card you draw I regain 2000 points." Elton smiled.

Yugo frowned. "I'll draw one card."

**(Yugo's Deck: 29/40)**

**(Elton: 3800)**

"Next is Present Card." Elton smiled.

* * *

_Present Card_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent discards their entire hand, then draws 5 cards. You can only activate 1 "Present Card" per turn._

* * *

"In exchange for trading your hand you get a new one of 5 cards." Elton smiled.

Yugo's eyes widened. "Wait don't tell me you're..."

"This is bad." Zarc frowned as Yugo discarded his hand and drew five new cards.

**(Yugo's Deck: 24/40)**

"Deck Destruction." Broder said the words which is Elton's strategy.

"Is there anything Yugo can do?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Finally I place a monster, and set a card. Your turn." Elton smiled.

* * *

**Yugo: 4000**

**Deck: 24/40**

**Elton: 3800**

* * *

Yugo 3rd Turn:

Yugo drew his card.

**(Yugo's Deck: 23/40)**

Elton waited to see what Yugo has next.

Yugo looked at his hand only to frown. "I pass."

Elton 3rd Turn:

Elton drew, and said, "I flip my face-down."

It was shown to be Morphing Jar.

* * *

_Morphing Jar_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Rock/Flip_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 600_

_FLIP: Both players discard their entire hands, then draw 5 cards._

* * *

"When Morphing Jar is flipped we ditch our hands for five new cards." Elton smiled.

Yugo frowned but nodded as they replaced their hands.

**(Yugo's Deck: 18/40)**

"Then I'll summon Jinzo - Jector." Elton said as a small mechanical man appeared.

* * *

_Jinzo - Jector_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card's name becomes "Jinzo" while on the field or in the Graveyard. You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Jinzo" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Jinzo - Jector", then reveal all Set cards in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zones, and if there are Trap Cards among them, you can Special Summon "Jinzo" monsters from your hand, up to the number of Trap Cards revealed. You can only use this effect of "Jinzo - Jector" once per turn._

* * *

Yugo flinched seeing the monster.

"And now I activate Jector's Special Ability. By sacrificing him I can add Jinzo to my hand, and then all of your face-downs are revealed. For each Trap revealed I can summon a Jinzo from my hand." Elton smiled showing Jinzo.

Yugo's cards revealed themselves to be Follow Wing and Extra Shave Reborn, two traps.

"Two Traps. Unfortunately, I only have 1 Jinzo." Elton said as the Android appeared.

* * *

_Jinzo_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap effects on the field._

* * *

"One's probably enough." Yugo frowned.

"Now I activate my face-down, Book of Eclipse." Elton added.

* * *

_Book of Eclipse_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Change all face-up monsters on the field to face-down Defense Position. During the End Phase of this turn, flip as many face-down Defense Position monsters your opponent controls as possible face-up, then your opponent draws cards equal to the number of monsters flipped face-up by this effect._

* * *

"All monsters are flipped down." Elton smiled as Jinzo, Morphing Jar, and Kendama flipped down, "During this end phase all monsters on your field are flipped then for each card flipped by this effect you can draw."

**_"It's over, Yugo's lost."_** White Wing frowned.

"It's not over yet. Yugo can still do this." Broder told her.

"Alright 2 set cards. Your turn." Elton smiled, "And now both your monsters are flipped."

Hi-Speedroid Kendama flipped over along with a monster called Speedroid Menko as Yugo drew two cards.

* * *

_Speedroid Menko_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2000_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card in Attack Position, and if you do, change all face-up monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position._

* * *

**(Yugo's Deck: 16/40)**

"Jinzo is flipped down which means Daddy needs to destroy it before it can dominate field with it's anti-Trap abilities." Alex said to them.

"But even with Jinzo gone he still has to be wary of Morphing Jar, and not only Yugo use his traps again but so can Elton." Rin told her, "Yugo needs to hurry, and win."

"He needs to end this duel on this turn." Zarc mentioned. "The problem is, that's almost impossible."

"Okay your move." Elton smiled, _'My face-downs are Crush Card, Gift of Greed, and Recall. None of my monsters have points enough for Crush Card but with Gift of Greed, and Recall I can handle him... I just need to hope he doesn't double Kendama's points to attack Morphing Jar, and do any kind of effect damage for the win. Recall can only stop Kendama's ability to deal damage only 1 time so I have to time this right.'_

Yugo 4th Turn:

Yugo drew his card.

**(Yugo's Deck: 15/40)**

Yugo looked at his card only to swallow nervously. "I switch Hi-Speedroid Kendama into attack mode and activate the spell Hi-Speed Re-Level. By banishing Speedroid Skull Marbles in my graveyard Kendama's level becomes the same as Skull Marbles and gains 500 attack points for each level that monster had."

* * *

_Hi-Speed Re-Level_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 Synchro Monster you control; until the end of this turn, change its Level to the banished monster's Level, and it gains ATK equal to that monster's Level x 500._

* * *

_Hi-Speedroid Kendama: **(LV: **__**6 + 1 = 7/ATK: 2200 + (500 * 7) = 5700)**_

_'It's all or nothing.'_ "Kendama attack his facedown Morphing Jar!"

The card charged as it attacked Morphing Jar as Elton smiled.

* * *

**Yugo: 4000**

**Deck: 15/40**

**Elton: 0000**

**Yugo wins the duel!**

* * *

Yugo let out a sigh of relief.

"My deck still needs work. But I know that Dad will be proud with how much my efforts were." Elton admitted smiling.

"I got lucky, plain and simple." Yugo admitted.

"Luck is a part of dueling." Elton smiled walking over, "Thanks for the duel Yugo. Maybe next time when we duel I can use new methods."

"Maybe." Yugo nodded with a smile.

Elton then waved to the group, "Thanks for watching guys. I'll be sure to get better."

"Good luck." Ray smiled.

"Thanks. Oh by the way Breo from Team Unicorn is my Dad." Elton waved getting on a Duel Board, "See ya."

With that he sped off.

"Team Unicorn and a Mill Deck, I probably could have guessed that one." Yugo admitted.

"Honestly it was a pretty tough duel, if that spell ended up in the graveyard you would have lost." Mir pointed out.

"Luck is a part of dueling though. The only other Mill Duelist we seen was X." Leo admitted.

"Yeah, but Aster can't lose to Mill Decks." Alex mentioned.

Dawn took Ace's shoulders, "How was the duel Ace?"

He shrugged but still looked unhappy.

"What's wrong with Ace?" Mir asked Ray.

"I'm not sure." Ray admitted sadly.

Mir hugged Ace.

"Please let go." Ace said quietly.

"Ace whatever is wrong make sure to let us know." Mir said before kissing his forehead letting go.

Ace looked down before closing his eyes. "Everybody in my family is super weak, and I'm the weakest of them all."

Dawn hugged him from behind.

"Let go." Ace frowned.

"What I meant sweetie is that even though we're not strong on our own it doesn't mean we can grow real strong." Ray told him, "It was enough for Dawn, and your Daddy to be as strong as they are. And I am doing the same."

"No it isn't, everybody is strong but us." Ace pouted.

"It's okay Ace." Dawn told him, "Everyone is bound to lose at some point."

Ace just frowned.

"Hey don't worry little guy." Haru said ruffling his head, "Losing does suck but you can get stronger."

Ace frowned. "No you can't."

"We all can." Haru told him.

"Then it doesn't matter." Ace said sadly.

"It's okay Ace." Dawn said picking him up, "Things will be alright."

**_'Dawn... maybe actions speak louder than words in this case?'_ **Malacoda suggested to her. **_'Yugo admitted it was just luck, you lost, Double Iris was defeated by Bohman rather badly... Ace has a point especially from a child's perspective.'_**

_'Then do you know what we should do?'_ Dawn asked him.

_**'He needs a confidence boost, unfortunately he doesn't think anyone in his family is strong enough to win without getting lucky. To be honest, and I'm not a human, I think his goal in life was destroyed.'**_ Malacoda admitted. **_'So... no, I don't know what to do.'_**

Dawn looked down at that. She felt someone hugging her. She looked to see. Wendy was hugging her. "No sad."

"Wendy." Dawn said hugging her back.

She smiled at the hug. "No sad."

"Can you hug Acey too?" Dawn asked her.

Wendy shook her head. "Not nuff."

"Nuff?" Dawn asked.

Wendy pointed to Ray.

**_"Oh, not enough."_** White Wing realized. **_"Ace needs his baby brother or sister, Wendy, Bruno, and Snow to all hug him together."_**

Wendy nodded at that. Rin brought Bruno as Blue Frost brought Snow as Ray walked over. Alex smiled before resting her head on Leo's shoulder. Leo wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders. She smiled while Ray and the three babies hugged Ace before he started trembling and crying. Snow placed his head on Ace's chest while Wendy, and Bruno placed their hands on his cheeks, and Ray hugged him close. Ace started to cry even more at that.

"Huh, what's going on?"

They turned at that. A girl around Yusaku's age was walking over to them. "Is something wrong?"

"Who are you?" Ray asked her.

"My name's Miyu Sugisaki." she answered. "Is something wrong?"

That made Ryoken's eyes narrow.

"My son is just upset." Ray answered.

"Oh, well... maybe a present can cheer him up?" Miyu suggested walking over to him before kneeling down. "Hi."

Ace turned to her with tears. Miyu frowned before taking a card out of her deck. "Here, maybe this present will make you feel better."

Ace looked at the card. The moment he did he smiled and wiped his eyes before hugging it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I was able to help." Miyu smiled before turning to Ray. "I'm glad that worked."

Ray smiled, "Thanks."

Miyu nodded before walking off.

"Miyu Sugisaki." Ryoken repeated her name.

"Huh?" Dawn asked. "Is something wrong?"

"That was the name of one of the victims of the Hanoi Project." Ryoken answered.

"What?" Bonnie questioned in shock.

"For her to suddenly appear..." Genome said cupping his chin, "Something is amiss."

"Maybe it's just someone with the same name?" Alex suggested. "It isn't impossible is it?"

"Same first, and last name? That is nearly a 2% chance unless it's identity theft." Clarissa said.

"And if it is identity theft?" Leo asked her.

"Then nothing to worry about." Aso answered, "Just a petty thief stealing a name, and didn't do anything to the real Miyu."

"Well either way I think the present and the hugs were just what Ace needed." Zarc mentioned.

Dawn patted Ace's back.

"I'm sorry... I just want to keep everybody safe big sis." Ace admitted looking down sadly. "There are scary and mean people and... I love them and want to be a strong big brother who can help... but I'm not."

"I was the same when I helped you." Dawn told him.

Ace nodded uncertainly.

"So now what are you guys going to do?" Yugo asked.

**_"I think we should have Snow meet Naomi."_** Blue Frost smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ray smiled.

With that they entered the Ritual Dimension where Mokuba, and Yugi were together.

"I use Evigishki Soul Ogre's special ability Yugi, discarding another copy of him to return your Magic Formula to your hand." Mokuba grinned having not noticed them. "Which means if this attack hits I win. Evigishki Soul Ogre attack Yugi's Dark Magician Girl!"

The Ritual charged.

"Your close Mokuba! Activate Magic Cylinder!" Yugi smiled.

Mokuba's eyes widened as the attack was reflected wiping out his points. "Great. Oh well, dropping you to 500 life points was pretty good at least."

"It sure is Moukba." Yugi smiled before noticing the group, "We got company."

Mokuba looked over before smiling. "Oh, hey guys."

**_"Hi Mokuba."_** Blue Frost smiled, **_"We were wondering if Naomi would like to see Snow."_**

"Oh, I bet she would love that. Come on." Mokuba smiled.

They walked to follow him. He led them to Kaibacorp just as Serenity was walking out looking annoyed and holding Naomi.

_**"Serenity!"**_ Blue Frost called.

She looked over and smiled.

**_"We were thinking that Naomi would like to meet Snow."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Naomi blinked before looking up. "Snow?"

**_"Your new cousin."_** Blue Frost smiled as she showed Snow to her.

Naomi looked at Snow before smiling. "Cute."

Snow looked toward her before giggling at her.

"I think they're getting along well." Serenity smiled.

**_"How's Kaiba?"_** Blue Frost asked her.

Serenity frowned. "Bad."

"Is something wrong with him?" Dawn asked her.

"He's been cold recently, really cold." Serenity answered.

"That's not like Seto." Mokuba remarked, "Maybe stress?"

"I don't know." Serenity sighed. "It started a few days ago."

"Well we should let him cool for a little bit." Ray suggested.

"I guess." Serenity nodded.

"Go on Ace. You should talk to Naomi." Dawn smiled to him.

Ace smiled. "Hi Naomi."

Naomi turned to him, "Hi Ace."

Ace suddenly frowned. "Aunt Serenity, can I give Naomi a hug?"

"Of course." Serenity smiled as she placed Naomi down for her to walk to Ace.

Ace pulled her into a hug. "You get one too."

Naomi hugged him back. Ray, Dawn, and Zarc smiled seeing that.

"Family love." Mokuba smiled.

"I should go." Clarissa mentioned with a smile.

"Say hi to Casey to us." Ray smiled.

"I won't be able to, I'm meeting Riley." Clarissa explained.

"Well same." Zarc told her.

She nodded before walking off.

"I love you Ace." Naomi smiled.

Ace blushed in embarrassment. "I love you too Naomi. Just like everybody else right?"

"Yeah." Naomi smiled.

Ace smiled at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well that's good.**

**bopdog111: Ace is really feeling better.**

**Ulrich362: True.**

**bopdog111: But can it stay that way?**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully. Oh and just in case Ace's recent attitude has seemed strange it should improve. Also in two chapters will come an interesting plot point not even Bopdog gets to know about. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	15. Impcantation Inception!

**bopdog111: Sorry we were gone for a while.**

**Ulrich362: Things happen, but we're back now.**

**bopdog111: And Ulrich has something to say about the 'interesting plot point'.**

**Ulrich362: Upon giving it some more thought. It won't be a part of this fic or any future fic we write. After four attempts at this fic all ending in failure risking this final one just isn't worth it.**

**bopdog111: So there's goes that.**

**Ulrich362: Like I said things happen. Though for now enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ray, Zarc, and Dawn were all smiling seeing Ace looked happier. Naomi also smiled hugging Ace. Suddenly Zarc received a message on his Duel Disc. Zarc checked his Duel Disk. It was a message from Declan mentioning that everyone should come to LID.

"Come on guys." Zarc told them, "Declan wants us at LID."

"Uncle Declan?" Ace asked in surprise.

"Yes." Ray smiled.

With that they all went back to the Pendulum Dimension unaware someone was watching them. They arrived at LID.

Yuri, Yuki, Yuto, and Yugo were inside talking with Declan when they got there.

"What is it?" Zarc asked them.

"Does anyone remember what I said during the family duel against Yuya's family?" Yuri asked.

They think about it.

"None of you, seriously?" Yuri questioned. "It was a while ago but I'd like to think you remember or was the match simply that boring?"

"Hey we didn't forget." Dawn told him.

"You weren't there Dawn." Yuri pointed out before frowning. "Pendulum."

"Pendulum?" Ray asked.

"That's right." Yuto nodded.

"It's been to long." Mokuba admitted.

The four boys all smiled before summoning four new dragons. They resemble their regular dragons but different.

"Well?" Yuto asked.

"Oh he said that he will look into Pendulum himself." Kelly recalled.

"That's right, and with Declan's help allow us to introduce Starve Venemy Dragon." Yuri grinned.

"Dark Antheliom Dragon." Yuto continued.

"Clearwing Fast Dragon." Yugo added.

"And lastly Frost Blizzardry Dragon." Yuki finished.

The four dragons roared before fading.

Yuki smiled as he said, "Hopefully they can assist us in what we need for the upcoming battles ahead."

"Hopefully, or if not us at least Yuya." Yuto admitted. "Not all of us can use them."

"It's a start at least." Serenity told them.

"True." Declan nodded. "However Link is still proving to be problematic for most of us. Yuto being a notable exception."

"Doesn't Speedroid also have a Link?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but Yuto's is a lot stronger." Yugo admitted.

Alex hugged Yugo. He hugged her back. "You have one too right?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"What about Mason?" Bonnie questioned. "Will these dragons bring him back?"

"I don't know." Declan told her, "But we will figure something out."

She glared. "So you'll waste time on worthless things instead of something that matters?"

"Getting stronger is what matters if you want Mason back." Declan answered simply, "The way you are now he nearly defeated you had Dawn not saved you couple of times."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed angrily before looking away in defeat.

"That was uncalled for Declan." Yuya mentioned.

"What would you have say to her?" Declan asked him.

"I would have told her that more cards means we can come up with strategies to save Mason and the others." Yuya pointed out. "She can be stronger too."

"I merely stated that she will get stronger by pointing out that the way she is won't do much." Declan stated to him.

Yuya stared at Declan before sighing.

"We will help with whatever we can." Dawn told Bonnie, "No one's sibling deserved to be in that position."

"Um... I'm still super weak but I can help somehow." Ace offered.

Dawn smiled patting his back. Ace smiled. Bonnie looked before sighing, "Alright."

"I'll do my best to help." Ace said.

**_"Appreciate it."_** Lance said emerging from Bonnie's Duel Disk.

Seeing him Ace's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ritual." he whispered. "Uncle Yuki, can we duel?"

"Huh?" Yuki asked turning to him.

Ace looked down. "Oh, never mind."

"Ace, I be glad too. That caught me by surprise that's all." Yuki told him.

Ace smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

_Later..._

They were in You Show for Ace, and Yuki to duel. Ace was looking at his cards nervously while waiting for the match to start. Yuki smiled, "Okay let's have fun."

Ace nodded. "Um, can we play the old way?"

"Of course." Yuki smiled, "It doesn't matter how we play."

Ace nodded. "After you."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Sanctus Dominus by PowerWolf)**

**Ace: 4000**

**Yuki: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuki 1st Turn:

Yuki looked over before saying, "Alright I'll start by discarding Nekroz of Brionac! By doing so I can add Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz to my hand."

He shows the card. Ace nodded.

"And now I activate the Field Spell, Impcantation Thanatosis!" Yuki called as they appeared in a mystical workshop.

* * *

_Impcantation Thanatosis_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can reveal 1 "Impcantation" monster in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 2 monsters from your Deck with the same name as the revealed monster, then shuffle the revealed monster into the Deck. Once per turn, if a Ritual Monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Impcantation Thanatosis" per turn._

* * *

"Impcantation?" Zuzu asked.

"It's Ritual Support." Yuki explained.

"Is it powerful?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. When Thanatosis activates, I can reveal an Impcantation in my hand, and then summon two monsters with the same name from my Deck. But I chose not to do that." Yuki told him.

"Oh.. ok?" Ace nodded in confusion.

"And now I activate Impcantation Chalislime's ability in my hand." Yuki said showing a new Ritual Monster, "By showing you this card, and discarding one from my hand, I can summon an Impcantation from my Deck. During the End Phase if I don't Ritual Summon when I use this effect I lose 2500 Life Points."

"2500!" Ace cried in shock. "That's as strong as your dragon uncle Yuki."

"Well here's Impcantation Penciplume." Yuki smiled as a feather like monster appeared.

* * *

_Impcantation Penciplume_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Monster in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Penciplume". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can target 1 Ritual Monster in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Penciplume" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

Ace nodded seeing the monster.

"When this card is summoned from the Deck, I can add a Ritual monster from my Graveyard to my hand." Yuki said to him.

Ace nodded at that only to look at his hand and frown. Yuki shows Nekroz of Brionac to be the card he's adding, "And now Impcantation Inception's ability in the graveyard!"

Ace nodded uncertainly.

"By sending an Impcantation from my Hand, or field to the graveyard, and summoning a new Impcantation, this card is added to my hand from the graveyard." Yuki told him.

"Ok." Ace nodded.

"I sent Penciplume, summon Tailsmandra, and add Inception." Yuki said showing the spell.

* * *

_Impcantation Talismandra_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal 1 Ritual Monster in your hand; Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, except "Impcantation Talismandra". If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: You can add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Impcantation Talismandra" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Yuki's going to crush Ace." Yugo frowned.

"Unfortunately, I can only use Impcantations when I use Inception to Ritual Summon." Yuki told them, "And as Tailsmandra is summoned, I can add Nekroz of Gungnir to my hand."

Yugo nodded. _'Not what I meant but Yuki will understand.'_

"And now I activate Inception!" Yuki called.

* * *

_Impcantation Inception_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute "Impcantation" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If this card is in your GY: You can send 1 "Impcantation" card from your hand or face-up field to the GY, except "Impcantation Inception"; Special Summon 1 "Impcantation" monster from your Deck, then add this card from the GY to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Impcantation Inception" once per turn._

* * *

"By using Impcantations, I can Ritual Summon any monster of my choosing." Yuki told Ace.

Ace's eyes widened in shock.

"And I'll sacrifice Impcantation Talismandra!" Yuki called as the Impcantation on his field vanished.

"Warrior of the cold Frost join us on this battle of ages! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Nekroz of Brionac!"

The ice armored warrior appeared.

* * *

_Nekroz of Brionac_

_Water Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1400_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell. Must be Ritual Summoned, without using "Nekroz of Brionac". You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Brionac" once per turn._  
_● You can discard this card; add 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Nekroz of Brionac"._  
_● You can target up to 2 face-up monsters on the field that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; shuffle them into the Deck._

* * *

"He's strong." Ace admitted.

"I place 1 card down. Your move now. Since I Ritual Summoned, I don't lose Life Points." Yuki smiled.

Ace 1st Turn:

Ace drew his card only to look worried. "I pass."

"I knew it." Yugo frowned. "That's the worst thing that could have happened."

"Ace?" Yuki asked seeing that.

"I... can't do anything." Ace admitted.

"Yeah you can Ace. You just need to trust your instincts." Yuki smiled.

"Yuki... he's only holding level five or higher monsters. Ace literally can't make a move." Yugo told him. "It sucks when that happens but Ace can't play anything right now."

"He usually has cards that summon themselves." Dawn told him.

"Well it doesn't look like he does this time." Yugo mentioned.

* * *

**Ace: 4000**

**Yuki: 4000**

* * *

Yuki 2nd Turn:

Yuki drew, "Pass."

"Huh, why?" Ace asked. "You can attack me."

"If you can't do a thing to at least defend there's no point in me winning that easily. That's not who I am. I don't take victory from defenseless duelists." Yuki told him.

"... What if somebody mean was defenseless though?" Ace asked.

"You always have to be merciful." Yuki told him.

Ace nodded but looked unsure.

Ace 2nd Turn:

Ace drew his card and his eyes widened in shock.

"Something good?" Yuki smiled.

"Um... I don't know." Ace admitted. "I think... maybe if I... Ok, I pass again."

They noticed Ace looked thoughtful when he discarded a card almost as if he had something planned.

* * *

**Ace: 4000**

**Yuki: 4000**

* * *

Yuki 3rd Turn:

Yuki drew wondering what to do.

Ace swallowed nervously but looked ready to be attacked.

"Okay Brionac attack!" Yuki called as his ritual charged.

The monster struck Ace as he went flying back.

**(Ace: 1700)**

"I play Phantomon's ability in my graveyard." Ace said quickly as a ghost-like creature in a grey cloak with a red hood holding a large scythe appeared on his field only to vanish and appear behind Brionac and slice it in half.

* * *

_Phantomon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If you lose more than half your life points from a direct attack while this card is in your GY: Special Summon this card and if you do destroy the monster that declared the attack. If this card returns to your deck add one card in your GY to your hand._

* * *

"What the-" Yuki asked surprised.

"Oh... when I take more than half my points as damage I can summon Phantomon from the graveyard." Ace explained before pausing. "Oh yeah, and since I destroyed one of your monsters with a card effect I get to summon Angewomon to the field too."

* * *

_Angewomon_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1800_

_If a monster is destroyed by a card effect you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles a DARK monster you can have it gain 500 ATK for every "Digi" card in your GY during the battle. You can only use this effect once per duel. When this card returns to your deck add one "Digi" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Whoa." Yuki said amazed, "Your turn."

Ace 3rd Turn:

Ace drew his card and nodded. "I play the spell card Digiport Open. it let's me add Digiworld to my hand and play it."

* * *

_Digiport Open_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add one "Digiworld" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_DigiWorld_

_Field Spell Card_

_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)_  
_When this card is activated: Add 1 "Digimon" card from your Deck to your hand. "Digimon" monsters gain 400 ATK/DEF. Whenever a "Digimon" monster is sent back to your Deck: You can activate one of these effects:_  
_● Destroy 1 card your opponent controls._  
_● Target 2 cards in your GY: Shuffle them back to your Deck._  
_● Target 1 "Digimon" monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Traps when it declares an attack._  
__You cannot Special Summon monsters except Cyberse Monsters the turn you activate one of these effects, also you can only use 1 effect per turn. You can only activate 1 "DigiWorld" per turn.__

* * *

Yuki looked around at it.

"Digiworld gives all my monsters 400 more attack and defense points, and I can add any Digimon card I want to my hand." Ace smiled adding a card.

_Angewomon: **(ATK: 2000 + 400 = 2400/DEF: 1800 + 400 = 2200)**_

_Phantomon:** (ATK: 100 + 400 = 500/DEF: 100 + 400 = 500)**_

"Then... I sacrifice Phantomon to summon Gatomon."

* * *

_Gatomon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control no monsters you can Special Summon this card from your hand but destroy it during the end phase._

* * *

_Gatomon: **(ATK: 1200 + 400 = 1600/DEF: 1000 + 400 = 1400)**_

"Nice Ace." Yuki smiled.

Ace smiled before pausing. "Um... I activate Wizardmon's special ability, I return him to my deck to destroy one spell or trap on your field uncle Yuki, I pick the one you put facedown."

* * *

_Wizardmon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_You can reveal this card in your hand and if you do activate the following effect: Shuffle this card into your deck and destroy one Spell/Trap card your opponent controls. If this card is sent from the field back into your deck negate the next attack your opponent declares._

* * *

The card shattered as DigiWorld started to glow.

Ace blinked in confusion before looking at the card. "Oh... I don't want to use an effect though."

"What would it be?" Yuki asked him.

"When I return a Digimon to my deck, my DigiWorld can destroy one of your cards, or I can add two cards in my graveyard back into my deck, or I can pick a Digimon from the extra deck and when it attacks you don't get to play any spell or trap cards." Ace answered. "But I don't want to use any of those right now, I want to attack with Angewomon and Gatomon. Celestial Arrow and Lightning Paw!"

The two attacks hit Yuki.

* * *

**Ace: 1700**

**Yuki: 0000**

**Ace wins the duel!**

* * *

Ace smiled only to suddenly pause and pout.

"Ace?" Dawn asked walking to them.

"Uncle Yuki let me win." Ace frowned.

"Well I said before attacking defensless people isn't who I am." Yuki told him.

Ace frowned. "I only won because you waited. It doesn't count."

"Would you attack someone who couldn't defend themselves?" Yuki asked him.

"Yeah." Ace nodded only to pause. "If the person wouldn't be hurt and was nice. If it would hurt then no."

Yuki smiled at that. Ace pouted again. "Big sis, you get it right? Uncle Yuki wins."

"Yes but you have to give him points not wanting to harm you." Dawn smiled.

Ace frowned. "But if you let me win I can't get stronger and help."

Dawn just smiled gently and hugged Ace.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**_"Where's Miyu?"_ **questioned a voice as a purple figure similar to Lance appeared on a screen looking at five people.

"She is giving the gift to the young Akaba." one of the people who was the purple haired boy told the Ignis.

**_"I see, well unfortunately due your your mistake Mason we need to change our plans."_** the Ignis stated glaring at him. **_"Takeru step forward."_**

Mason growled looking down as a teen wearing glasses, and having gray hair with red highlights wearing a red uniform walked forward. The Ignis looked at him before a card appeared in front of him. **_"Take this spell, use it to eliminate the one who escaped. Then bring him to us, fail and I'm sure Flame will be willing to remind you of the torment from that incident."_**

Takeru took the card as he smirked, "Ah don't worry about it Ai. I have a feeling that Twilight Ignis will know that I will burn his chances of escape to ash."

**_"Not the Ignis, I'll handle him personally with my own deck. You're to challenge Yusaku Fujiki and be certain to judge him for his betrayal."_** Ai told him.

"Oh your 'origin'." Takeru said to him, "Very well."

Ai nodded at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Not good, not good at all.**

**bopdog111: Does it look like that this Takeru's duel with Yusaku is next?**

**Ulrich362: It definitely does. Unless something happens to change things.**

**bopdog111: What could they do?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	16. Salamangreat Transcendence!

**bopdog111: We're back.**

**Ulrich362: Yup.**

**bopdog111: Takeru is now on the move.**

**Ulrich362: He's after Yusaku, and that's not a good thing.**

**bopdog111: Not a good thing at all.**

**Ulrich362: Well, hopefully things work out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ace was still pouting because of his duel with Yuki but to his family it just looked cute.

**_"Oh you look so cute when you pout."_** Blue Frost giggled gently pinching his cheek.

Ace blushed at that. "Big sis I..."

Suddenly Ace's eyes widened.

"Big sis what day is it?"

**_"The day?"_** Blue Frost asked before checking.

It was a date with a big red circle around it where Ace had written "Super Duper Important!"

**_"It's the time where you writ it."_** Blue Frost answered.

Ace looked horrified. "I'm late. Mommy we need to go."

"Where are we going?" Ray asked curiously.

"Sandy invited me to her birthday party." Ace blushed.

"Oh okay." Ray chuckled, "Come on little man."

Ace was blushing but nodded. They walked off as they stared on.

**_"'Super Duper Important' is it?"_** Purple Poison chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Alex smiled.

**_"Huh... you guys think he's old enough to bring a date?"_** Black Fang asked.

"Yeah just like me, and my Hart." Terri grinned.

**_"Terri... the wedding?"_** Black Fang reminded her. **_"They have everything set for next Saturday. Tori and the others planned things fast."_**

"Yeah I know that." Terri told him.

**_"Well, I was just thinking maybe Ace could come with Sandy as his date."_** Black Fang mentioned.

**_"That is a good plan."_** White Wing smiled.

**_"Hey, do you guys think Yusaku or Ryoken might be able to help cheer up Ace?"_** Double Iris asked.

"Of course." Broder said to him.

Double Iris nodded.**_ "Alright, in that case I'll go see if I can find Yusaku."_**

With that he walked off. He looked around for the Duelist, and found him with Skye. They were talking and both looked to be enjoying each other's company.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Yusaku smiled to her.

"I'm the one who should be saying that to you." Skye smiled back.

Yusaku smiled before they noticed Double Iris, "Oh, your one of those Magicians that are with the Akabas."

**_"Yeah, my name's Double Iris Magician."_** Double Iris nodded. **_"I was hoping you..."_**

"Excuse me, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" inquired a male voice.

They looked over to see it was Takeru.

"You're Yusaku Fujiki? The winner of that tournament a little while ago right?" Takeru asked before pausing. "Oh, my name's Takeru Homura."

Hearing that Yusaku's eyes got a glint though nobody noticed saying, "Yeah that's me."

"If it's not too much to ask, do you mind if I challenged you to a duel?" Takeru inquired. "I'm not that good, but you don't get better without dueling a lot of people right?"

"Well can you give me a minute? I need to talk to Double Iris about something." Yusaku asked him.

"Sure, that's fine." Takeru nodded.

Yusaku turned back to Double Iris, "What was it you were gonna say?"

_**"Oh, it's just that Ace isn't feeling like he can help us out with everything that's happened and I thought maybe you could help him out since you're kind of... well you're his role model."**_ Double Iris explained.

Hearing that Yusaku gave a thought.

**_"I get it if you need some time, I just wanted to ask."_** Double Iris mentioned. **_"Thanks."_**

With that he turned and walked off. Soon Yusaku turned to Skye, "Skye you wouldn't mind helping on this?"

"Not at all." she smiled.

He nodded before turning to Takeru, "You said you want a match?"

"That's right, if you don't mind." Takeru nodded.

"Very well." Yusaku said activating his Duel Disk.

Takeru did the same. _'Got you.'_

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold)**

**Yusaku: 4000**

**Takeru: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Takeru 1st Turn:

Takeru drew, and said, "I'll discard a Salamangreat card to summon Salamangreat Meer!"

At that a mole creature appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Meer_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it for your normal draw: You can reveal it; Special Summon it from your hand. If this card is in your hand: You can discard 1 other "Salamangreat" card; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Meer" once per turn._

* * *

"Salamangreat... And a Cyberse?" Yusaku asked seeing that.

"A Cyberse User like you?" Skye asked surprised.

_'And Fire Attribute just who exactly is he?'_ Yusaku thought staring at Takeru.

Takeru only said, "Appear the circuit that changes the future!"

"The summoning conditions is 1 level 4 or lower Cyberse!"

Meer flew to the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Salamangreat Balelynx!" Takeru called as a cat like monster with flame on his tail appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Balelynx_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Salamangreat Sanctuary" from your Deck to your hand. If a "Salamangreat" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Balelynx" once per turn._

* * *

"When this monster is summoned I can add Salamangreat Sanctuary from my Deck to my hand." Takeru said adding a field spell, "And then I activate the spell Will of the Salamangreat!"

* * *

_Will of the Salamangreat_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Salamangreat" monster from your hand or GY. You can send this face-up card from the field to the GY, then target 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control that was Link Summoned using a monster with its same name as material; Special Summon "Salamangreat" monster(s) from the hand and/or GY in Defense Position, up to the number of that monster's Link Rating. You can only use 1 "Will of the Salamangreat" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Once a turn, I can summon a Salamangreat from a graveyard, or hand. I summon Meer again!" Takeru called as Meer appeared, "Appear again the circuit that changes the future!"

The circuit appeared at that.

"The summoning conditions is 2 Fire effect monsters!"

Balelynx, and Meer jumped to the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!" A blue humanoid wolf appeared roaring with flames on him.

* * *

_Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom_

_2 FIRE Effect Monsters_  
_If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to the zone(s) this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 FIRE monster from your GY to your hand, but for the rest of this turn, you cannot Normal Summon/Set or Special Summon monsters with the added monster's name. During your Main Phase, if you control this card that was Link Summoned using "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" as material: You can add 1 "Salamangreat" Spell/Trap from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate Salamangreat Mole's effect!" Takeru called, "Since I Link Summoned, I can summon this card to where it points too!"

A small mole appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Mole_

_Fire Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_During your Main Phase, if you Link Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon this card from your hand to your zone a Link Monster points to. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 5 "Salamangreat" cards in your GY; shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 2 cards. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Mole" once per turn._

* * *

"And now as I summoned a monster next to it's link Sunlight Wolf allows me to add a Fire monster from the graveyard." Takeru said adding a card, "But I can't summon it by this method. Appear the circuit that changes the future!"

The circuit appeared at that as Mole flew to the arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Salamangreat Balelynx!" Takeru called as a second Balelynx appeared as he smirked, "And now prepare to face your undoing."

"My undoing?" Yusaku questioned.

"I will show you the card capable enough to end you." Takeru smirked before activating a card, "Now, behold the three arrows that judge the world, I activate the Link Spell Judgement Arrows!"

At that the Spell that Mason had appeared below Balelynx.

* * *

_Judgement Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Arrows: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

"What is that?" Yusaku questioned.

"As I said the card that will bring about your undoing." Takeru smirked, "For now I place 2 face-downs. Your turn now."

Yusaku 1st Turn:

Yusaku drew his card and looked at his hand before nodding. "Alright, first since I don't control any monsters I can summon Linkslayer from my hand."

* * *

_Linkslayer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 600_

_If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can discard up to 2 cards, then target that many Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them._

* * *

"Next thanks to his effect I can send two cards in my hand to the graveyard to destroy one of your facedown cards and that Judgement Arrows Link Spell."

Takeru responded, "I don't think so! Activating Trap Card, Salamangreat Roar!"

* * *

_Salamangreat Roar_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated while you control a "Salamangreat" Link Monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. While this card is in the GY, if a "Salamangreat" Link Monster is Link Summoned to your field using a monster with its same name as material: You can Set this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use 1 "Salamangreat Roar" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Since I have a Salamangreat Link Monster in play this negates that effect, and destroys that monster." Takeru smirked.

Yusaku's eyes widened in shock as his monster shattered.

_'He's protecting that Link Spell...'_ Skye trailed off seeing that.

Yusaku only said, "Well alright guess I'll charge in this way. I'll summon Cyberse Gadget!"

The Gadget monster appeared ready.

* * *

_Cyberse Gadget_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 300_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Gadget" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard by negating it's abilities." Yusaku told Takeru, "Come out! Micro Coder!"

A gray version of a Code Talker appeared.

* * *

_Micro Coder_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 0_

_If a Cyberse monster you control would be used as Link Material for a "Code Talker" monster, this card in your hand can also be used as material. If this card is sent from the hand or field to the GY as material for the Link Summon of a "Code Talker" monster: You can either add 1 "Cynet" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand, or, if this card on the field was used as material, you can add 1 Level 4 Cyberse monster instead. You can only use each effect of "Micro Coder" once per turn._

* * *

Skye smiled at that.

"And now appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 effect monsters!"

Micro Coder, and Cyberse Gadget flew into the Top, and Bottom Arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Code Talker!" Yusaku called as a small Code Talker appeared wielding a sword.

* * *

_Code Talker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1300_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Top_

_2 Effect Monsters_  
_Gains 500 ATK for each monster this card points to. Cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects, while this card points to a monster._

* * *

"And now Gadget's effect activates! When this card is sent to the graveyard a Gadget Token is summoned!" Yusaku called as the Token appeared.

* * *

_Gadget Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Cyberse Gadget"._

* * *

"And as Micro Coder is used to summon a Code Talker, I can add a Cynet Spell or Trap card to my hand! However since it was on the field when that happened, I can add a Level 4 Cyberse instead!" Yusaku told Takeru before adding a blue flamed buffalo, "I add Flame Bufferlo!"

_'So far so good, that trap caused some problems but Yusaku is adapting like always.'_ Skye thought before frowning. _'Still... I can't help but feel like there's something familiar about this Takeru.'_

_'Time to see why that spell is special...'_ Yusaku thought, "Code Talker gains 500 attack points for each monster it points to! Power Integration!"

Code Talker glowed thanks to Gadget Token. **(ATK: 1300 + 500 = 1800)**

"And now go attack Balelynx!" Yusaku called as Code Talker armed it's sword charging, "Code Slash!"

Takeru reacted, "At this moment, Judgement Arrows effect activates doubling my monster's attack points!"

"So that's it." Skye realized.

_Balelynx: **(ATK: 500 x 2 = 1000)**_

Code Talker managed to overwhelm Balelynx as Takeru braced himself. **(Takeru: 3200)**

_'So that's what that spell does... It makes his monsters stronger.'_ Yusaku thought.

_'I don't like this.'_ Skye thought nervously before her eyes widened. "Wait a second, that's it!"

"What is?" Yusaku asked turning to her.

"Now I remember, Mason had that card." Skye told him. "Ray told me, and if Mason was connected to the Lost Incident..."

Yusaku's eyes widened in realization. "So was Takeru!"

Takeru gritted his teeth hearing that, _'So much for staying secret...'_

_'Yusaku... be careful.'_ Skye thought nervously.

At that Yusaku called, "Appear the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Cyberse!" Yusaku called as they flew to the left, right, and top arrows, "Link Summon! Link 3, Excode Talker!"

A green Code Talker appeared ready.

* * *

_Excode Talker_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Right, Left, Top_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: You can choose unused Main Monster Zones equal to the number of monsters currently in the Extra Monster Zones; those zones cannot be used while this monster is face-up on the field. You can only use this effect of "Excode Talker" once per turn. Monsters this card points to gain 500 ATK, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

Takeru frowned seeing the monster.

"And now Excode Talker's ability! Grasp Zone!" Yusaku called as two orbs gathered in Excode Talker's hands, "For each monster in the Extra Monster Zones, you can't use a Main Monster Zone!"

At that Excode shot the orbs to the right, and middle zones where Judgement Arrows points at turning them black.

"This means you can only use 1 zone!" Yusaku told Takeru.

Takeru grunted before smirking thinking,_ 'Not bad Yusaku... Your not Ai's origin for nothing...'_

"I end with 1 face-down." Yusaku ended.

* * *

**Yusaku: 4000**

**Takeru: 3200**

* * *

Takeru 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Takeru called drawing.

Skye watched nervously.

"And I activate Salamangreat Sanctuary!" Takeru called as they appeared in a realm full of volcanoes.

* * *

_Salamangreat Sanctuary_

_Field Spell Card_

_If you Link Summon a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, you can use 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control with its same name as the entire material. During damage calculation, if your monster battles: You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Link Monster you control; make its ATK 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary" once per turn._

* * *

"Once a turn, I can take a Salamangreat Link Monster I have, and Link Summon a second copy as the full requirement!" Takeru smirked.

"What?" Yusaku asked in shock.

"And now appear again the Circuit that changes the future!" Takeru called as fire appeared before forming into a pink circle which Sunlight Wolf flew into, "Surging flame, awaken Sunlight Wolf's true power with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the beast wolf that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

Sunlight Wolf reappeared roaring.

"Yusaku." Skye whispered.

Yusaku grunted when he sees Sunlight Wolf is linked to Judgement Arrows as Takeru smirked, "And now I activate Sunlight Wolf's ability! Once a turn when Reincarnation Link Summoned, I can take a Salamangreat Spell or Trap Card, and add it to my hand. And my choice is Salamangreat Roar."

He shows the Counter Trap. Yusaku recalled, "While you have a Salamangreat Link you can use it to negate, and destroy a card right?"

"Yes that's what it does." Takeru answered closing his eyes with a smirk, "But first, I'll summon Salamangreat Wolvie!"

A wolf appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Wolvie_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_A monster that was Link Summoned using this card as material cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect for the rest of that turn. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Salamangreat Wolvie" per turn, and only once that turn.  
● If this card is Special Summoned from the GY: You can target 1 FIRE monster in your GY; add it to your hand.  
● If this card is added from your GY to your hand by an effect: You can reveal this card, then target 1 FIRE monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit that changes the future!" Takeru called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 fire effect monsters!"

Sunlight Wolf, and Wolvie flew in.

"Link Summon! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo!"

At that a red, and orange glowing lion monster appeared with 2300 attack points roaring.

* * *

_Salamangreat Heatleo_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right_

_2+ FIRE Effect Monsters_

_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if this card was Link Summoned using a "Salamangreat Heatleo" as material: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY; the opponent's monster ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster in your GY until the end of the turn._

* * *

Skye frowned seeing that.

"Heatleo's ability! When it's Link Summoned, I card in your Spell, Trap Card Zone shuffles to your Deck! Resounding Roar!" Takeru called as Heatleo roared shuffling one of Yusaku's set cards as he looked surprised, "Battle! Heatleo attacks Excode Talker!"

Heatleo charged.

"Judgement Arrows' effect! A Link Monster linked to this card has double the points!" Takeru called.

_Heatleo: **(ATK: 2300 x 2 = 4600)**_

Heatleo slashed Excode destroying it as Yusaku grunted.** (Yusaku: 1700)**

"Yusaku!" Skye cried fearfully.

Yusaku grunted as Takeru smirked, "Since Excode isn't on the field it can't lock down my zones."

At that Judgement Arrows' remaining zones vanished.

_'If I want to get a chance I got to destroy that Link Spell...'_ Yusaku thought staring at Judgement Arrows.

"I place 1 card down, and that's all." Takeru smirked placing down a card.

Yusaku 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Yusaku called drawing.

**"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."**

Startled they looked to see. Skye had activated her own Duel Disc.

**(Skye: 2000)**

"This is between me, and him!" Takeru yelled.

"Sorry, but not anymore." Skye replied. "Yusaku, don't worry I've got your back."

Yusaku nodded before saying, "I summon Flame Bufferlo!"

The buffalo appeared.

* * *

_Flame Bufferlo_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 200_

_If this face-up card leaves the field: You can discard 1 Cyberse monster, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Flame Buffalo" once per turn._

* * *

"And now by reducing Bufferlo's level by 2, I can summon Cathy Eve L2!" Yusaku called as a digital like cat woman appeared.

* * *

_Cathy Eve L2_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is in your hand: You can target 1 Level 3 or higher Cyberse monster you control; reduce its Level by 2, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only Special Summon "Cathy Eve L2" once per turn this way._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit that leads to the furture!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions is 1 Level 1 monster! I set Flame Bufferlo in the Link Marker!"

The cyberse entered the arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Linkuriboh!"

At that a blue digital Linkuriboh appeared winking.

* * *

_Linkuriboh_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 300_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 Level 1 Monster_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Tribute this card; change that opponent's monster's ATK to 0, until the end of this turn. If this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 Level 1 monster; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Linkuriboh" once per turn._

* * *

Takeru grunted seeing it, _'Ai's personal Cyberse...'_

"And now I activate Flame Bufferlo's ability! By discarding Dotscaper from my hand, I can draw 2 cards!" Yusaku called discarding a card, and drawing twice, "And whenever Dotscaper is sent to the graveyard it summons itself!"

A small block monster appeared.

* * *

_Dotscaper_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card. If this card is banished: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use 1 "Dotscaper" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You can only use each effect of "Dotscaper" once per Duel._

* * *

_'I'm almost sure he set Salamangreat Roar facedown, which means first things first I need to destroy it... or at the very least bait him into activating it.'_ Skye thought.

"And now appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as Linkuriboh, Dotscaper, and Cathy Eve L2 flew up, "Link Summon! Link 3, Transcode Talker!"

At that a brown Code Talker appeared.

* * *

_Transcode Talker_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Right, Bottom, Top_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_While this card is co-linked, it and its co-linked monsters gain 500 ATK, also your opponent cannot target any of them with card effects. You can target 1 Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster in your GY, except "Transcode Talker"; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Transcode Talker" once per turn._

* * *

Skye smiled seeing the familiar monster before turning to Takeru. "What happened to you?"

"And now I activate Transcode Talker's ability! I can summon a Link 3 or lower monster to where Transcode points too!" Yusaku called, "Revive Excode Talker!"

The wind Code Talker appeared.

"Transcode, and the monsters it points too gains 500 attack points when co-linked, and can't be targeted to effects!" Yusaku called.

_Transcode: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

_Excode: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

"And monsters Excode Talker points too can't destroyed by effects, and gain 500 attack points!" Yusaku added.

_Transcode: (**ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300)**_

_'Can't be destroyed by effects or be targeted to effects that aren't destruction related...'_ Takeru thought staring at the two Code Talkers,_ 'Ai your origin's skills, and experience is amazing...'_

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Yusaku ended his turn, "That means it's Skye's turn, I given her some Link Zones for her to use."

Skye 1st Turn:

"That's true." Skye called drawing her card. "Then again, I think I'll start things off by activating the field spell Trickstar Light Stage!"

* * *

_Trickstar Light Stage_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Trickstar" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; while this card is in the Field Zone, that Set card cannot be activated until the End Phase, and your opponent must activate it during the End Phase or else send it to the GY. Each time a "Trickstar" monster you control inflicts battle or effect damage to your opponent, inflict 200 damage to them._

* * *

"When I activate it I can add any Trickstar monster to my hand, and I pick Trickstar Lycoris."

She added a red dressed fairy.

"Next, I'll play Light Stage's other effect. I target your facedown card and you aren't allowed to activate it until the End Phase." Skye explained. "Of course if you can't, it gets destroyed."

Takeru grunted as his face-down is binded.

_'Ok, I can't do a lot but I should be able to do some damage.'_ Skye thought. "I summon Trickstar Lilybell in attack mode."

* * *

_Trickstar Lilybell_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it: You can Special Summon it from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Lilybell" once per turn. This card can attack directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Now, I have a gift for you Takeru."

"A gift?" Takeru questioned.

"The spell Trickstar Bouquet, it returns Lilybell to my hand and your Heatleo gains her attack points." Skye answered as her monster vanished and Heatleo grew stronger.

* * *

_Trickstar Bouquet_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control and 1 face-up monster on the field; return that "Trickstar" monster to the hand, and if you do, the other monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the returned monster, until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Trickstar Bouquet" per turn._

* * *

_Salamangreat Heatleo:** (ATK: 2300 + 800 = 3100)**_

"Why would you use a card that makes Heatleo more devastating when you should use it on your Partners' Code Talkers?" Takeru questioned.

Yusaku smiled. "You'll see."

"Since Trickstar Lilybell was added to my hand by an effect instead of drawing her I can summon Lilybell back to the field. Then I'll play Trickstar Temptation!" Skye smiled.

* * *

_Trickstar Temptation_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control a "Trickstar" monster: Target 1 monster on the field whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; return it to the hand._

* * *

"You might not like what happens next."

Takeru sees Heatleo was being blown, "What?"

"Temptation returns a monster to the deck as long as their attack points are not the original!" Yusaku told him.

Takeru growled, "I activate Salamangreat Transcendence!"

* * *

_Salamangreat Transcendence_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control; immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster with the same name using only that target as material. You can only activate 1 "Salamangreat Transcendence" per turn._

* * *

Skye's eyes widened in shock seeing that. "What?"

"This allows me to use a Salamangreat to Reincarnation Link Summon!" Takeru smirked, "So your spell's effect is negated since it loses it's target!"

"Are you sure?" Yusaku suddenly grinned.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"Counter Trap Card open! Cynet Conflict!" Yusaku called as the trap he used against Tom appeared.

* * *

_Cynet Conflict_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect is activated while you control a "Code Talker" monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, banish that card, and if you do that, until the end of next turn, your opponent cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards, with that original name. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Conflict" per turn._

* * *

"When you use a Spell, Trap, or monster while I have a Code Talker that card is negated, and banished!" Yusaku told him.

Takeru smirked, "Not bad but I'll my own Counter-Wait Light Stage binds it!"

Skye turned to Yusaku and smiled. "Which means Heatleo gets sent back to your hand, or in his case your Extra Deck."

Heatleo was swept as Takeru growled, _'Damn it! This girl just had to go, and ruin my chances of victory!'_

"Now I'll return Lilybell to my hand to summon Trickstar Lycoris." Skye stated.

* * *

_Trickstar Lycoris_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_(Quick Effect): You can reveal this card in your hand, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control, except "Trickstar Lycoris"; Special Summon this card, and if you do, return that monster to the hand. Each time a card(s) is added to your opponent's hand, inflict 200 damage to them for each._

* * *

"Now I'll play Trickstar Vision, to summon Lilybell one more time with her attack points cut in half."

* * *

_Trickstar Vision_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Trickstar" monster from your hand, but its ATK becomes halved, also it has its effects negated (if any), then each player draws 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Trickstar Vision" per turn._

* * *

_Lilybell: **(ATK: 800/2 = 400)**_

"Now we each draw one more card from our decks."

Takeru, Yusaku, and Skye all drew.

"Now Trickstar Lycoris can activate her special ability and deal 200 points of damage to your life points." Yusaku told Takeru.

"Exactly, and thanks to Light Stage whenever a Trickstar deals damage you take 200 more points of damage." Skye added.

Lycoris, and Light Stage shot two short blasts at Takeru. **(Takeru: 2800)**

_'She isn't using the Code Talkers to attack...?' _Takeru thought.

"Now my Trickstar monsters will attack you directly, and each time they do Light Stage deals 200 extra points of damage." Skye revealed.

Lillybell, and Lycoris attacked striking Takeru. **(Takeru: 0400)**

"Now before I end my turn I want an answer, what happened to all of you?" Skye questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Takeru glared.

"Something happened to you, Mason, Miyu... everyone except Yusaku who was involved in the Lost Incident." Skye answered sadly. "What was it that happened to the rest of you?"

Takeru glared by laughing smirking, "You won't get anything after me. Even since you let victory slip through your fingers!"

"What are you talking about?" Yusaku questioned.

"Your partner haven't used your Code Talkers to win so I'll teach you, and her about getting burned up!" Takeru smirked.

"Skye uses her monsters, and I use mine." Yusaku told him. "Though Takeru, there are three things you've forgotten."

"And what are these 'three things'?" Takeru asked him.

"First, during the end phase of this turn Skye's Light Stage will destroy your set card by forcing its activation. Second, my Transcode Talker and Excode Talker protect each other which means you can't defeat both of us this turn. Third, and most importantly the moment you draw a card Trickstar Lycoris and Trickstar Light Stage will wipe out the last 400 life points you have." Yusaku answers.

The last one made Takeru's eyes widen.

"We beat you, so are you going to tell us what happened?" Skye asked again.

Takeru glared before saying, "The only thing your getting out of me is that you shouldn't worry about us, and the Ignis."

With that he pressed a button that made him vanished. Skye and Yusaku looked surprised before turning to each other.

"What do we do now?" Skye asked.

"Come on. Ray might know something." Yusaku told her.

Skye nodded as they walked off.

* * *

**bopdog111: Salamangreat Duelist is there.**

**Ulrich362: Takeru, unfortunately he failed in his mission. That probably won't end well for him.**

**bopdog111: But hopefully Ai, or something will be merciful since Skye had came in.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully, though if Mason and Takeru... or worse someone they haven't met ends up working together that could cause huge problems.**

**bopdog111: Well what is up next?**

**Ulrich362: That's up to the readers; a scrapped plot point that they can ask to see, a wedding everyone's been expecting, or if they want maybe the third aspect vs origin match? Dawn lost, Zarc lost... could Ray pull off a win?**

**bopdog111: We'll see.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, well see you in the next chapter. Oh and if you review please say what you want to see next.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Sick Day!

**bopdog111: We're back.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, we are. So what's the plan Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: After Skye, and Yusaku's victory over Takeru they should inform the Akabas but during Ace's time with Sandy something happened. And it's nothing bad.**

**Ulrich362: True, just something minor.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, and Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Yusaku, and Skye arrived as they knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Double Iris Magician. **_"Huh, oh hi you guys."_**

"Where's Ace?" Yusaku asked him.

**_"At his girlfriend's."_** Double Iris answered.

"Yusaku? Skye?" Ray asked walking to the door. "What are you two doing here?"

"Double Iris asked us a favor a while ago." Yusaku answered, "Trying to cheer Ace up."

"Oh, he's currently at his friend Sandy's birthday party." Ray explained. "Though just between us I think they might be a bit closer than that."

"I can imagine." Skye smiled before frowning, "But we encountered someone who also used Judgement Arrows."

"Judgement Arrows, isn't that the spell Mason used?" Ray asked.

"Yes. Takeru Homura who is also a victim of the Lost Incident." Yusaku answered.

That caused Ray to frown.

**_"How many were there?"_ **Double Iris asked.

"7. Mason, me, Takeru, Miyu, and three others." Yusaku answered.

"I wish we..." Ray started before the phone started ringing.

Ray answered, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Akaba... Can you pick Ace up?" Sandy asked her worried.

"Huh, is everything ok?" Ray asked.

"We were having fun but he started burning up." Sandy answered.

"He's sick?" Ray asked in shock. "I'll be right there."

"Thanks." Sandy said before hanging up.

Ray frowned. "Do you three mind coming with me?"

"What's going on?" Skye asked.

"Ace is sick, I have to go get him." Ray answered.

They nodded as they walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Your mom's coming Ace." Sandy said to Ace who was laying on her bed looking a little red.

"I'm sorry." Ace frowned.

"No Ace. You came, and that's what I wanted from you." Sandy smiled softly taking his hand in her's.

Ace blushed. "Um... are you ok?"

"Yes I'm okay." Sandy smiled before softly kissing his forehead.

Ace smiled before closing his eyes.

"Ace?" Sandy asked.

He started quietly snoring. Hearing that she giggled before kissing him on the lips softly before whispering to his ear, "I love you Acey."

Ace smiled in his sleep. She smiled before the doorbell rang as she walked to see Ray, Yusaku, Skye, and Double Iris.

"Hello Sandy." Ray smiled.

Sandy smiled back, "Mrs. Akaba. He's over here."

Ray nodded following him while Skye, Yusaku, and Double Iris waited outside. She soon sees that Ace is sleeping. Ray smiled gently before walking over to wake him up.

She gently shook his shoulder. Ace shifted before waking up. "Mommy?"

"We're taking you home Acey." Ray said to her son.

"We?" Ace asked in confusion.

"Yusaku, Skye, and Double Iris are also here." Ray smiled picking him up.

Ace's eyes widened. "Mr. Yusaku?"

She walked off to the door where the three were waiting.

Seeing them Ace smiled.

"Hey there little guy." Skye smiled, "You feeling okay?"

"Not really." Ace admitted.

"Come on. Let get you home." Yusaku told him.

Ace nodded before waving goodbye to Sandy. "Bye, see you at school?"

Sandy smiled waving back, "Don't forget what I told ya!"

Ace turned brighter. "Huh? You... do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it." Sandy smiled before giggling closing the door.

Ace smiled happily at that only to suddenly look down.

"Ace?" Ray asked as they walked back.

"I didn't make Sandy sick did I?" Ace asked nervously.

"No of course not." Ray smiled.

"That's good." Ace smiled. "Oh yeah, why are Mr. Yusaku and Miss Skye with you and big bro Double Iris?"

"We'll tell you when we get home." Ray smiled before Ace felt something building in his throat.

Ace tried to swallow it back down before gagging. Seeing that Ray looked around before walking, and placed him where some bushes are before rubbing his back. Ace tried to swallow again before gagging and throwing up then he started groaning.

"You done?" Ray asked him.

Ace closed his eyes and shook his head before throwing up again and groaning.

"I feel yucky."

Ray only continued rubbing his back.

"Poor kid." Skye frowned.

**_"I wonder if anyone at the party was sick."_** Double Iris admitted.

"It's possible." Yusaku agreed.

A minute later Ace turned to Ray.

"I... my tummy feels empty now." Ace said weakly.

Ray picked him up wiping his lips with her sleeve before they walked back home, "Double Iris can you get the medicine from the Cabinet?"

He nodded only to pause. **_"Ray... you shut the door right?"_**

"Yeah." Ray answered.

Double Iris moved so she could see the door was wide open.

"Huh?" Ray asked seeing that.

"Aunt Ray?" asked a voice before Dawn and her aspects all ran out of the house.

"Is Acey ok?" Terri asked.

"He's just sick." Ray answered.

"Can we help?" Kelly asked.

"Can you take him to bed?" Ray asked handing Ace to Alex.

She nodded. "Come on Acey, you'll feel better soon."

With that Alex walked off holding Ace. She placed him in bed.

Ace smiled at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile downstairs..._

"Um... Yusaku?" Dawn asked uncertainly.

"Your Dawn right?" Yusaku asked.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded. "You're probably going to have to fight Mason and the others right?"

"Unless we break whatever is controlling them it might be our only option." Yusaku answered.

"Then... can you maybe teach Ace how to be a stronger duelist?" Dawn requested. "He'll want to help, and I don't want him to be hurt."

"I'll gladly be his mentor." Yusaku answered.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled.

"Yusaku... I've been thinking and maybe we should take a page from their book." Skye admitted.

"What kind of page?" Yusaku asked her.

"A Link Spell for countering the one Takeru and Mason used. Something we can use in our decks... Just so they don't have that advantage against us." Skye explained.

"But where can we find one?" Yusaku asked the obvious.

"Doesn't the Leo Corporation produce cards?" Skye asked Ray. "Could they help us make Link Spells?"

"I don't know. Link Spells are something they didn't make." Ray admitted.

Skye nodded in understanding.

"Aunt Ray, where's the thermometer?" Alex called.

"In here!" Terri called taking it out.

Alex nodded walking over to take it. "Acey's really hot."

Ray handed the medicine to Lilly, "Give him a spoon full of that."

Lilly nodded walking up to help.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Lilly gave him the medicine. Ace pouted before opening his mouth. "Aaahhh."

Lilly placed the spoon in his mouth before pouring as he closed his mouth. Ace swallowed before gagging. "Yucky."

"Good way to go." Lilly smiled helping him sip on water, "That means your tough."

Ace smiled at that. Alex kissed his forehead, "That's our little brother."

"Um... is it true you all beat big sis Dawn?" Ace asked.

"Well not really. Stacy beat her but she beat us." Lilly smiled.

Ace shook his head. "Um... when I'm all better I want to try and beat all of you. Can I try?"

All six of them looked stunned.

"Please?" Ace asked.

They looked at each other before Kelly told him, "Give us a second."

With that the six got into their sister huddle. Ace giggled seeing that only to lie back down. He heard muttering, and mumbling before stopping. He giggled more at that. Dawn walked to him with a smile, "We decided, and we're telling you to when it comes don't hold back."

Ace nodded. "I won't big sis and..."

Suddenly Ace's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"What's the matter?" Dawn asked.

Ace seemed to be looking past her before trying to sit up and get his cards. Seeing that Terri grabbed his Deck, and hand it to him.

"Thank you big sis." Ace smiled before looking at it only to pause and look up. "Renamon?"

At that a yellow fox creature appeared transparent above him with blue furred arms lighting bolt shaped marks under it's eyes, symbols on it's knees, and white fur on it's chest.

Ace's eyes widened.

**_"It looks like you're starting to become aware of your special talent. I'm one of the weaker ones so it took less effort to appear but... you're special. You don't have one partner... you have an entire world of them."_** Renamon told him.**_ "Every single one of us, Acey."_**

With that she vanished.

"Ace?" Dawn asked him.

Ace looked shocked before closing his eyes in thought.

"What is it?" Alex asked him.

"Big sis Kelly? Can I ask you something?" Ace asked.

"Huh? Oh what is it?" Kelly asked curiously.

Ace took out a card. "Do you think Mr. Kaiba could make this for real?"

He handed her his DigiWorld Field Spell. Kelly smiled, "Knowing him he can in that 'Virtual World' place."

Ace smiled. "Yay. That means there are two good things that can happen."

"Three actually." Yusaku suddenly said from arriving.

"Mr. Yusaku?" Ace asked seeing him. "What do you mean?"

"Your sister asked me a favor, and I agreed. Your looking at your new mentor." Yusaku answered.

Ace's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face. "When I'm better, I get to try and duel all my big sisters, Mr. Yusaku is going to help me get stronger, and Mr. Kaiba can help me meet my friends? Yay!"

The girls giggled hearing that while Yusaku smiled softly.

"Get some rest, we'll figure out the details for when you're better ok?" Skye smiled.

Ace nodded before Dawn softly kiss his forehead before he laid down to go to sleep. With that the rest of them walked downstairs. Blue Frost asked, **_"How is he?"_**

"Sick, absolutely overjoyed but sick." Stacy answered.

"He took his medicine though." Lilly added.

_**"I'm making soup for him."**_ Blue Frost smiled.

"That should help." Ray smiled.

"Oh yeah, who's watching the babies right now?" Kelly asked.

**_"Their daddies are."_** White Wing smiled.

**_"That makes sense."_** Purple Poison nodded before frowning. **_"Yusaku... can I ask you something?"_**

Yusaku turned to him.

**_"The other victims... do you know who they were?"_** Purple Poison inquired.

"Only Ryoken does." Yusaku answered.

Purple Poison frowned at that but nodded.

**_"So now what do we do while Ace rests?"_** Black Fang inquired.

Yusaku at that pulled his Deck out, "I like to try something new against Dawn. No Links."

Dawn blinked. "No Links, are you sure?"

"Our enemies might try to use that tactic to their advantage, and I want to get over that." Yusaku explained.

Dawn looked at her cards before nodding. "Alright."

With that they armed outside.

**_"A no Link Summoning Duel with Yusaku must be interesting."_** Black Fang admitted.

"He's more than just a Link Specialist." Skye mentioned.

"Yeah, but big sis Dawn is super strong too." Alex smiled.

With that they ready themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Burn It Down by Linkin Park)**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Yusaku: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yusaku 1st Turn:

"My turn first!" Yusaku called drawing, "And I'll summon Flame Bufferlo!"

The fire buffalo appeared.

* * *

_Flame Bufferlo_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 200_

_If this face-up card leaves the field: You can discard 1 Cyberse monster, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Flame Buffalo" once per turn._

* * *

Dawn smiled seeing the monster. 'Malacoda, let's give this duel everything we have.'

"And I activate Cynet Optimize!" Yusaku called.

* * *

_Cynet Optimize_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 Cyberse monster, also for the rest of this turn, you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck, except Cyberse monsters (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of "Cynet Optimize" once per turn. If a "Code Talker" monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"So now once a turn, I can summon a Cyberse from my hand!" Yusaku called, "I summon Cyberse Synchron!"

His Tuner appeared ready.

* * *

_Cyberse Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; increase its Level by its original Level until the end of this turn. If your monster(s) in the Extra Monster Zone would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Synchron" once per turn._

* * *

"Not yet at least." Yusaku told her, "Cyberse Synchron's ability activates! Flame Bufferlo's level is doubled!"

_Flame Bufferlo:** (LV: 3 x 2 = 6)**_

Dawn smiled. "Alright then."

"And now level 1 Synchron tunes level 6 Flame Bufferlo!" Yusaku called as Synchron turned to 1 ring, and Flame Bufferlo turned to 6 stars.

**(LV: 1 + 6 = 7)**

"Flash of Lightning! The unknown power transforms into a soaring dragon! Synchro Summon! Descend! Cyberse Quantum Dragon!" Yusaku chanted as his Synchro Dragon from his Duel with Tom appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyberse Quantum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_While you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. Once per turn, at the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can return that opponent's monster to the hand, also, this card can make a second attack in a row._

* * *

"Quantum Dragon." Alex whispered. "But without Link Monsters it's weaker."

**_"It's still a powerful card."_** White Wing admitted. **_"Though true it is stronger with Link Monsters backing it up."_**

"True, and if our enemies sees that then they'll make something to counter Link Summons, and I want to be prepared." Yusaku told them.

"That makes sense." Dawn nodded. "So are you playing anything else this turn?"

"As Flame Bufferlo was sent to the graveyard while face-down, I can discard a Cyberse to draw 2 cards." Yusaku answered as he discarded a card, and drew two, "I place them both down, and that's it."

Dawn 1st Turn:

Dawn drew her card and nodded. "Alright, well I'll start by discarding one card to play the spell Twin Twisters. This destroys both your facedown cards."

* * *

_Twin Twisters_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target up to 2 Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them._

* * *

Both of Yusaku's face-downs shattered.

"With that done, since I don't have any spell or trap cards on my field I'll summon Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss and Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss." Dawn smiled.

* * *

_Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2100_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Burning Abyss" Synchro Monster. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

_Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can choose 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck._

* * *

"Burning Abyss focuses on all but Pendulum." Yusaku recalled.

"Exactly, so now I'll match you. Level three Rubic tune with level three Draghig!" Dawn called.

Rubic turned to 3 rings as Draghig turned to 3 stars.

**(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Rock Star of the Abyss strum your notes of peace to bring harmony to all those who listen! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn chanted as her Synchro appeared.

* * *

_Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"The Burning Abyss' main Synchro." Yusaku said seeing it.

"That's right, and by sending a Burning Abyss card to my graveyard Virgil returns Cyberse Quantum Dragon to your deck." Dawn smiled.

Hearing that Yusaku turned as Quantum Dragon vanished.

"Virgil attack Yusaku directly!" Dawn smiled.

Virgil attacked Yusaku who braced himself. **(Yusaku: 1500)**

"I set one card and my move." Dawn finished.

Yusaku 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Yusaku called drawing.

Dawn watched calmly.

"I summon Cyberse Gadget!" Yusaku called as his Junk Synchron monster appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Gadget_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 300_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Gadget" once per turn._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Dawn asked.

"Then Optimize allows me to summon a new Cyberse! And my choice is Cyberse Wizard!" Yusaku called as a wizard appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Wizard_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Attack Position opponent's monster; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, for the rest of this turn, your monsters cannot attack, except to attack that monster, and if your Cyberse monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Virgil switched into defense mode.

"I use Gadget, and Wizard to build the Overlay Network!" Yusaku called as the two flew up, "The wall of power that annihilates everything! Manifest as the dragon's fang! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Firewall eXceed Dragon!"

At that a dragon appeared roaring ready for combat.

* * *

_Firewall eXceed Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Cyberse/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2+ Level 4 monsters_  
_This Xyz Summoned card gains 500 ATK x the total Link Rating of Link Monsters linked to this card. You can detach 2 materials from this card, then target 1 Link-4 Cyberse Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your field so it points to this card, also you cannot Special Summon other monsters or attack directly for the rest of this turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

**_"Another monster weakened without Link Monsters."_** Black Fang frowned.

**_"We haven't seen him use it before so we don't know if that's true."_ **Double Iris reminded.

"Well, let's see what it can do." Dawn smiled.

"Battle! eXceed Dragon attacks Virgil!" Yusaku called as eXceed Dragon attacked, "And as Cyberse Algorithm was used if a Cyberse attacks the monster switched to defense you still take damage!"

Dawn's eyes widened as Virgil was destroyed.

**(Dawn: 2500)**

"Turn end." Yusaku ended his turn.

"Not yet, I play The Traveler and the Burning Abyss to revive Virgil. Plus when he gets destroyed I can draw a new card." Dawn mentioned.

* * *

_The Traveler and the Burning Abyss_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target any number of "Burning Abyss" monsters in your Graveyard that were sent there this turn; Special Summon them in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "The Traveler and the Burning Abyss" per turn._

* * *

Virgil reappeared as Dawn drew which made Yusaku grit his teeth.

Dawn 2nd Turn:

"I play Pot of Greed." Dawn called.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

She drew two cards at that.

"Now I discard one card to activate Virgil's ability targeting Firewall eXceed Dragon!" Dawn grinned.

Yusaku's Xyz Monster vanished as he gritted his teeth.

"Now to end this, I play Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss." Dawn smiled. "Virgil?"

* * *

_Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

Virgil nodded as he's offered.

"Demon Lord of the Abyss! The Contract of the Dark Abyss has been invoked! With these souls may they give you the power of judgement! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn chanted as her ace monster appeared.

* * *

_Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2200_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"The Burning Abyss' main Ritual." Yusaku said seeing that.

Malacoda struck Yusaku with his sword.

* * *

**Dawn: 2500**

**Yusaku: 0000**

**Dawn wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was obviously a one-sided victory." Skye admitted.

"Your Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters work with Link Monsters right?" Dawn asked.

"Only Synchro doesn't need them to work. And my Ritual doesn't also." Yusaku answered.

"Oh! I have an idea." Alex said suddenly.

Hearing that they turned to her.

"Lester had a spell to treat monsters as Synchro Monsters, so what if Yusaku had one to treat monsters as Link Monsters?" Alex asked. "Every three levels or ranks could be another Link."

"A Spell to treat monsters as Synchro?" Terri asked hearing that.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"That can work." Stacy smiled.

"Well Yusaku?" Skye asked.

"If it can help prepare for the 'no Link' rules." Yusaku answered, "And we should give some to Ryoken too for his Fusion Monster."

They nodded at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"That was rather unfortunate Takeru." Specter noted calmly.

"His girl had to get in my way." Takeru glared.

"I'm well aware. Would you like help?" Specter offered.

"If Earth is alright with it." Takeru answered simply.

"Of course." Specter nodded.

"With that Yusaku will regret crossing us." Takeru smirked.

Specter smirked. "Exactly."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Not good.**

**bopdog111: Takeru, and Specter teaming up.**

**Ulrich362: True but Yusaku's deck just might be upgrading.**

**bopdog111: What do you think will happen next?**

**Ulrich362: Kaiba making the DigiWorld for Ace?**

**bopdog111: For for Ace to meet his Digimon friends.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, Ace and everybody else. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	18. Dueling in the DigiVerse!

**bopdog111: And now here is where Ace's training begins.**

**Ulrich362: Well after seeing if Kaiba can create the DigiWorld for him.**

**bopdog111: Let's find out shall we?**

**Ulrich362: We shall. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, and Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a few days after Ace had been sick and while he recovered Yuki, Gale, and Kelly managed to convince Kaiba to make the DigiWorld in his Virtual World after some persuasion from Wendy, Bruno, and Snow. Kaiba was typing hard at work for it.

"Have you rested since they asked this favor?" Serenity asked walking up to him with Naomi.

"I had plenty of breaks." Kaiba told her simply.

Serenity frowned. "Your daughter and I are worried about you."

Kaiba turned to her, "Of course, Serenity. It's nearly finished."

She nodded.

"Daddy, come home." Naomi said sadly.

"I'll be back soon Naomi." Kaiba told his daughter.

She looked down sadly. "Ok..."

"It'll be okay Naomi." Mokuba smiled walking over, "Seto's nearly finished."

She smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Akaba residence..._

Ring Ring.

Ray answered, "Hello?"

"Ray, it's Julia."

"What's up Julia?" Ray asked.

"Well with all the insanity Double Iris and I never actually had our date. Could you see if dinner tomorrow night works?" Julia requested. "My treat."

"Okay I'll tell him." Ray smiled.

"Thanks." Julia smiled hanging up.

Dawn walked up, "Mom, are you, and the baby doing okay?"

"Of course." Ray smiled.

Dawn smiled, "What do you think it will be?"

"I don't know." Ray admitted only to smile. "What do you want Ace?"

"I don't know." Ace answered looking up from his cards.

Dawn hugged him. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Ace smiled to her hugging her back.

Ray smiled at that. She then felt a kick. Ray smiled placing a hand on her stomach. Ace noticed and put his cards away before hugging her. Ray hugged him back. Zarc walked in with Black Fang.

"Hey Dad, Black Fang." Dawn smiled.

**_"Hi Dawn. How are you guys?"_** Black Fang asked.

"Ace is feeling better." Ray smiled while kneeling next to Ace since she can't pick him up.

Ace swallowed nervously. Dawn patted his back with a smile.

"Big sis... I'm scared." Ace admitted.

"It's okay to be scared." Dawn smiled.

Ace shook his head. "I'm excited too, but..."

Ace looked down nervously.

"Can you keep a secret big sis?"

Dawn looked curious. Ace frowned before shaking his head. Dawn took him upstairs for them to talk. Ace was sitting on his bed and frowned. "I... can I tell you after the big important duel big sis?"

"What is it?" Dawn asked him.

"I'll tell you after, I promise." Ace said.

Dawn nodded as they walked back down to where Blue Frost was playing with Snow.

**_"Peek a boo!"_** Blue Frost smiled.

Snow giggled happily and started clapping. Blue Frost chuckled before pouring water in front of Snow from his place at the high chair where his tray is before concentrating as the water morphed into a small dancer made of water, and started to dance to entertain Snow. Seeing that Snow giggled before touching the water and turning it into a snowball.

**_"Oh Snow."_** Blue Frost laughed seeing that.

He smiled happily before blinking and closing his eyes while pointing at the snowball causing it to start shaking. Blue Frost looks curious seeing this. Snow opened his eyes and looked at her as the snowball slowly started changing before it collapsed and he started to cry. Blue Frost took him off the high chair, and rocked him, **_"It's okay."_**

That's when she looked and saw in the pile of snow what looked like it was trying to be a face. Curious she looked closer. It was hard to make out the details but she realized Snow was trying to make her face but wasn't able to. Blue Frost smiled hugging her son before closing her eyes where the snow formed into Snow. Seeing that Snow smiled.

"Big sis... is it time to go?" Ace asked her.

**_"Yeah. Come on Snow."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Snow giggled as she picked him up and they all left to head to the Ritual Dimension, and KaibaCorp. They walked, and soon they see Mokuba, Zigfried, and Serenity holding Naomi were there.

"Hi guys." Dawn smiled.

"Right on time." Mokuba smiled.

"Is everybody already there?" Ace asked.

"Their waiting." Serenity smiled.

Zarc nodded and they walked inside. They see everyone but Kaiba was there.

"Where's Kaiba?" Ray asked.

"He's running simulations in case their are glitches, viruses, or bugs." Leon answered.

"That makes sense." Ray nodded. "Well, ready Acey?"

He swallowed nervously before nodding. At that Kaiba walked out saying, "I finished the tests. It's ready for Ace."

"Thank you." Ace smiled.

Kaiba only nodded as several pods opened. Everyone got into the pods. They closed as Kaiba went to a large computer screen to work, and for them to see.

Soon their consciousness entered the Virtual World which they can see is DigiWorld.

* * *

Ace's eyes widened seeing it before he ran to a river and gently ran his fingers through the water. It felt as though it's real. He smiled happily.

_**"Welcome to the DigiWorld everyone."**_

Hearing that the girls, Yusaku, and Ace turned over.

Sitting on a nearby tree branch was Renamon before she jumped down and several other Digimon from Ace's deck and more appeared as a male angel with a staff stepped forward.

**_"It's a pleasure to meet you all face to face."_**

"You all are..." Dawn trailed off in shock.

**_"Here in the DigiWorld we can manifest. Though it's like I told Ace before, he doesn't have one Duel Spirit. He has a world of them."_** Renamon explained calmly. **_"He heard us."_**

"So that's why he asked Kaiba to make DigiWorld a part of the Virtual World." Kelly realized.

Ace blushed but nodded before taking a breath and turning to his sisters. "How will the match work? I..."

He blushed a little more and looked down.

"I want to duel you so Mr. Yusaku can see what to help me with and then we can play with everybody."

"Like we duel?" Stacy smiled to the girls.

They nodded as Terri said, "You take the first turn, and when one of our turns is over it's your turn again."

Ace nodded. "Ok, but... before we start can I do something?"

"What is it?" Alex asked him.

Ace smiled before hugging them one by one. "I love you all."

They all smiled hugging him back. After that Ace walked to take his position opposite them though Dawn noticed he was trembling slightly.

"Ace?" Dawn asked seeing that.

Ace looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong big sis?"

"You were shaking." Dawn answered.

Ace looked down. "I'm ok."

Dawn walked to him. Ace looked at her in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked him.

Ace nodded. Dawn patted his shoulder. Ace closed his eyes before getting ready. "I go first?"

They all nodded as Yusaku sat down on a log to spectate.

"Let's Duel!" Ace, Dawn, Stacy, Lilly, Terri, Alex, and Kelly all called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Burning Leaf)**

**Ace: 24000**

**Stacy: 4000**

**Alex: 4000**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Terri: 4000**

**Kelly: 4000**

**Lilly: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ace 1st Turn:

Ace looked at his hand only to blink. "Ok... I start by using scale 0 King Drasil, and scale 13 ZeedMillenniummon to set the Pendulum scale. That's right isn't it big sis Stacy?"

* * *

_King Drasil_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Pendulum Scale: 0_

_Cyberse/Pendulum_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

**_Pendulum Effect: _**_Will be revealed._

**_Monster Effect: _**_Will be revealed._

* * *

_ZeedMillenniummon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Pendulum Scale: 13_

_Cyberse/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

**_Pendulum Effect: _**_Will be revealed._

**_Monster Effect: _**_Will be revealed._

* * *

Stacy smiled nodding.

"Scale 0, and 13..." Dawn trailed off.

"Now I play King Drasil's Pendulum Ability." Ace said. "If I don't have any monsters I can use ones in my deck to summon like you can."

"Extra Deck summoning from Deck with a Pendulum Monster?" Lilly asked amazed.

Ace nodded. "Um... big sis Terri what's it called again?"

"Xyz." Terri smiled.

"I meant like big sis Alex has to tune." Ace admitted.

"Oh it's Synchro." Terri told him.

"He's talking about Overlaying." Yusaku told them.

"Oh yeah... thank you Mr. Yusaku." Ace smiled.

Terri blushed hearing that.

"I Overlay level five Growlmon, Ogremon, and Meramon." Ace called.

The three Digimons flew up to the Overlay Network.

"I Xyz Summon Skullmeramon!" Ace called.

* * *

_Skullmeramon_

_Fire Type_

_Rank 5_

_Cyberse/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 "Cyberse" monsters including a FIRE monster  
Effects to be revealed._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"Well this is something." Kelly smiled.

"I set this and end my turn." Ace finished before closing his eyes and smiling.

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy smiled, "Okay since you used Pendulum first, I'll go first for us!"

"Alright." Ace smiled.

"Okay draw!" Stacy called drawing, "And I'll use Scale 3 Friendship Magician, and Scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two appeared set.

* * *

_Friendship Magician_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** While this card is face-up in your Pendulum Zone you can target monster on the field it gains 1000 ATK for each monster on the field until end of turn. You can only use this effect once per duel. When an effect that destroys a card(s) is activated all monsters on the field are destroyed instead. You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone if you control no cards but banish it when it leaves the field._

_**Monster Effect:** A magician that strives to spread feelings of friendship, and harmony around wherever she goes._

* * *

_Smile Magician_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

Ace's eyes widened seeing them.

"And now Pendulum Summon!" Stacy called as the Portal spew 2 monsters.

"Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord!"

The two appeared set.

* * *

_Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1950_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

**_Monster Effect: _**_At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

_Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

_Light Type_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Level 4_

_Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1850_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect: **Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

_**Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

Ace was looking at the field before pausing and looking at Skullmeramon who nodded slightly.

"I play Skullmeramon's special ability. I use an Overlay Unit to destroy one monster on the field that isn't a Fire Monster. I pick... Luster Pendulum." **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

The Xyz Digimon fired flames that destroyed Luster Pendulum. Yusaku looked curious seeing Ace talking with his Xyz Monster.

"Well now I activate Pendulum of Souls!" Stacy called.

* * *

_Pendulum of Souls_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can target 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones; change each target's Pendulum Scale by 1 (min. 1). You can only use this effect of "Soul Pendulum" once per turn. Each time your Pendulum Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned, place 1 counter on this card. Pendulum Monsters on the field gain 300 ATK for each counter on this card. You can remove 3 counters from this card; during your Main Phase this turn, you can conduct 1 Pendulum Summon of a monster(s) in addition to your Pendulum Summon. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

Ace's eyes widened in surprise seeing the card.

"This helps my team by changing my card's scales!" Stacy called.

_Friendship Magician: _**_(Pendulum Scale: 5 + 1 = 6)_**

_Smile Magician: _**_(Pendulum Scale: 3 - 1 = 2)_**

"Wow." Ace whispered. "You're super strong big sis."

Stacy chuckled, "And I still got a Normal Summon."

"Huh?" Ace asked nervously. "Oh no, I forgot."

"Well now I'll summon out Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord!" Stacy called as Vector appeared grinning.

* * *

_Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1850_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

_**Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"Not if I..." Ace started before pausing again. "Huh? Ok, I trust you. Anything else big sis?"

Ace swallowed nervously.

"Now I overlay both monsters!" Stacy smiled as the two flew up.

"The Draco Warriors of stand-off joins here to bring peace to all! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer!"

Her Xyz appeared ready in place.

* * *

_Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer_

_Wind Type_

_Rank 4_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 1850_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 Pendulum Monsters_  
_When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 face-up "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Terri smiled seeing the monster.

"And now Smile Magician allows me to add a Spell to my hand." Stacy smiled adding the card, "Then 1 face-down. During the end of this turn since I summoned Majester Paladin, I can add a Pendulum Monster to my hand."

She added the card.

Ace nodded. "Ok big sis."

"Your turn." Stacy smiled.

* * *

**Ace: 24000**

**Stacy: 4000**

**Alex: 4000**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Terri: 4000**

**Kelly: 4000**

**Lilly: 4000**

* * *

Ace 2nd Turn:

Ace drew his card. "Ok, I play this down and now Skullmeramon attacks Majester Paladin."

Skullmeramon turned to him.

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion before his eyes widened. "Oh... I don't attack."

Yusaku seeing that asked, "Ace?"

"Yes Mr. Yusaku?" Ace asked.

"You can talk to your monsters, and from them being Cyberse that's a special connection. Answer this do you feel the pulses of the Cyberse?" Yusaku asked him.

"Huh?" Ace asked. "I don't think so."

"It meant feeling a special power from Cyberse monsters." Yusaku told him.

**_"He can't do that, his connection is to us alone."_** Renamon explained.

"Well then that's another reason for me to train him. By feeling the pulses of the Cyberse he'll have abilities that experienced Cyberse Users have. He needs to master those skills to be strong with them." Yusaku told him.

Ace hearing that frowned and looked down. Dawn frowned hugging him.

"Should I just stop?" Ace asked her.

"No." Dawn told him. "It's okay if you don't. Not everyone has that kind of gift."

Ace nodded only to pause and look at his monster before smiling. "I end my turn."

"Your passing?" Alex asked seeing that.

"I played a card facedown." Ace said pointing to it.

Terri 1st Turn:

"Well since the method you used was Xyz first your against me next." Terri smiled drawing.

Ace nodded. "Ok big sis."

"Well first off Stacy's Spell is in effect!" Terri smiled.

_Friendship Magician: **(Pendulum Scale: 6 + 1 = 7)**_

_Smile Magician: **(Pendulum Scale: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

"It's almost like uncle Yuya's!" Ace said in shock.

"Well now is a Pendulum Summon! Appear Zoodiac Dracoverlord, Zoodiac Dracoslayer, and Zoodiac Whiptail!" Terri called as the three monsters appeared.

* * *

_Zoodiac Dracoslayer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1750_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can change this card's Pendulum Scale from 1 to 8 until end of turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control, and 1 Xyz Monster you control the second target's Rank becomes equal to the first target's level._

_**Monster Effect:** If you control a Beast-Warrior-Type Xyz Monster you can attach this card from your hand to it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
_● If this card battles an opponent's monster, you don't take any damage._

* * *

_Zoodiac Dracoverlord_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1850_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can change this card's Pendulum Scale from 1 to 8 until end of turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; this turn, you can use it as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon using its Rank as if it were a Level._

_**Monster Effect:** If you control a Beast-Warrior-Type Xyz Monster you can attack this card from your hand to it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
_● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's ATK._

* * *

_Zoodiac Whiptail_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 400_

_(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
_● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

Ace's eyes widened in shock seeing them.

"Since a Pendulum Monster of mine is Pendulum Summoned, Pendulum of Souls gains a Counter!" Terri added.

_Pendulum of Souls: **(Counter: 1)**_

"All Pendulum Monsters gains 300 points for each Counter." Terri added to her brother.

_Zoodiac Dracoverlord: **(ATK: 1850 + 300 = 2150)**_

_Zoodiac Dracoslayer: **(ATK: 1750 + 300 = 2050)**_

"Mind if I borrow a card, Stace?" Terri smiled to Stacy.

Stacy smiled, "Please."

"Well here's Seven Store!" Terri called as Majester Paladin vanished.

* * *

_Seven Store_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 face-up Xyz Monster; draw 1 card, then draw 1 card for each Xyz Material the Tributed monster had (if any)._

* * *

"By sacrificing Majester Paladin, I can draw, and another for each Overlay Unit he has!" Terri cried drawing 3 cards.

Ace looked at his three monsters nervously only for them to nod calmly.

"And now I'll Overlay all three of my monsters!" Terri called as the three flew up.

"Tiger Zoo Animal release yourself from your cage, and call on destruction upon your enemies! With your power of the Zoo may your power tremble anyone! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Tigermortar!"

Tigermotar appeared in place.

* * *

_Zoodiac Tigermortar_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_3 Level 4 monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Tigermortar" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control and 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; attach that "Zoodiac" monster to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

_Zoodiac Tigermotar: **(ATK: 4800/DEF: 400)**_

"4800..." Ace whispered.

"And it doesn't stop there." Terri smiled, "I Overlay Tigermotar!"

Tigermotar flew up.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

_Zoodiac Drident_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_4 Level 4 monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

**(ORU: 4)**

_Drident: **(ATK: 4800/DEF: 400)**_

"Now?" Ace asked before pausing. "Well... ok."

"Now I activate Drident's ability!" Terri called as Drident took an Overlay Unit **(ORU: 4 - 3)**, "By using an Overlay Unit your Xyz Monster is destroyed!"

Skullmeramon shattered.

"Then Smile Magician allows me to add a Spell to my hand." Terri said adding a Spell, "Now Drident attack!"

Drident charged in at Ace. Ace closed his eyes as the attack approached before suddenly opening them. "I play one of ZeedMillenniummon's Pendulum Abilities!"

"Huh?" Terri asked hearing that.

His facedown card shattered. At that Drident stopped inches from Ace as he grinned before retreating back. Ace let out a sigh of relief at that.

"Okay Ace, I'll activate a gift Astral gave me." Terri smiled, "Let me introduce you to the card Smile Magician added! Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force!"

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control with the highest Rank; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Draw Phase, instead of conducting your normal draw: You can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Oh don't worry Ace can handle it." Terri smiled to her, "Right Acey?"

"Well here's this! I take an Xyz Monster I have with the highest Rank, and evolve him by 1 or 2 ranks!" Terri called as Drident flew up to the Overlay Network, "Glory Dragon from Darkness comes here, and now to join his comrade's quest for revenge! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come here, and now Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon!"

At that her first Number appeared roaring to the field.

* * *

_Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 5_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_2+ Level 5 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Gains 1000 ATK for each material attached to it. While this card has material, it can attack all your opponent's monsters, once each. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
_● Target 1 monster in your GY; attach it to this card as material._  
_● Target 1 card in your opponent's GY; place it on top of their Deck._

* * *

**(ORU: 4)**

Ace stared at the monster before closing his eyes and nodding.

"For each Overlay Unit on Doom Chimera Dragon he gets 1000 points!" Terri told him.

_Doom Chimera Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 4) = 4000)**_

"Then 3 face-downs ends this turn." Terri ended his turn.

"That Dragon is different then the usual Xyz Monsters, I faced, or seen." Yusaku remarked seeing the Number.

* * *

**Ace: 24000**

**Stacy: 4000**

**Alex: 4000**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Terri: 4000**

**Kelly: 4000**

**Lilly: 4000**

* * *

Ace 3rd Turn:

"It's a Number, they're really strong." Ace smiled happily. "Ok big sis, I use King Drasil's ability again."

King Drasil meditated from his spot.

"I send Gatomon and Agumon to the graveyard to Ritual Summon Duskmon in defense mode." Ace said.

* * *

_Duskmon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Ritual_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card must be summoned by the Ritual Spell "DigiRitual". Effects to be revealed._

* * *

"2600 huh?" Terri asked seeing that.

Ace nodded. "I end my turn."

Kelly 1st Turn:

Kelly grinned, "My turn."

She drew. Suddenly Duskmon appeared behind her and smirked before stabbing one of her cards causing it to vanish.

"What in the..." Kelly asked startled not expecting that.

"Duskmon banishes a card when you draw." Ace explained.

"That sounds like my Dark Law." Lilly chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Ace giggled.

"Well I'll activate Hymn of Light!" Kelly smiled playing the Ritual Spell.

* * *

_Hymn of Light_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Saffira, Queen of Dragons". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. If a Ritual Monster(s) you control would be destroyedby battle or card effect while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card instead._

* * *

"Ok." Ace smiled before frowning. "Big sis... is it bad I think she's prettier than your other ones?"

"What?" Yusaku asked hearing that.

"Saffira... she isn't big sis Kelly's ace but I think she's pretty." Ace admitted before pausing and smiling.

"Oh it's not at all." Kelly smiled.

Ace smiled at that.

"I'll use Herald of Perfection to Ritual Summon Saffria, Queen of Dragons!" Kelly called as Saffria appeared ready.

* * *

_Saffira, Queen of Dragons_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2400_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Hymn of Light". During the End Phase, if this card was Ritual Summoned this turn, or if a LIGHT monster was sent from the hand or Deck to the Graveyard this turn while this card was face-up on the field: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card._  
_● Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._  
_● Add 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to your hand._  
_You can only use 1 "Saffira, Queen of Dragons" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"I destroy Duskmon so your turn's over big sis and I get Gatomon back." Ace said.

His Ritual Shattered as Kelly's Duel Disk assigned End Phase.

"A Ritual that summons back a monster when destroyed huh?" Alex asked seeing that, "But that means you can't use King Drasil's ability again."

"I know." Ace nodded.

**_"Which one now?"_** Renaming inquired.

"Okay Ace your card ended my turn." Kelly said to him, "But since it's my End Phase since I Ritual Summoned, Saffria, I can draw 2 cards, and discard 1."

She drew twice, and discarded finishing her turn up.

* * *

**Ace: 24000**

**Stacy: 4000**

**Alex: 4000**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Terri: 4000**

**Kelly: 4000**

**Lilly: 4000**

* * *

Ace 4th Turn:

Ace drew his card and nodded. "Big sis, I play Lillymon's Crown."

* * *

_Lillymon's Crown_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target one monster your opponent controls, take control of that monster until the end phase with it's ATK and DEF reduced to zero, halve it's level, and its effects are negated._

* * *

Said monster mentioned smiled warmly at the mention of her name. Lillymon appeared before spinning around Saffira's head creating a floral crown as she flew to Ace's field and laid down calmly.

_Saffira: **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 6/2 = 3)**_

Kelly looked surprised at that.

"Level five Gatomon tune with level three Saffira." Ace called.

Gatomon turned to 5 rings as Saffria turned to 3 stars.

**(LV: 5 + 3 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon Angewomon." Ace called as a female angel appeared next to him in the Extra Monster Zone.

* * *

_Angewomon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Gatomon" + 1+ Cyberse non-Tuner monsters_  
_(This card is treated as a "Digimon" card.)_

* * *

"An evolution for MarineAngemon?" Alex asked seeing that.

"No." Ace shook his head. "They're not related at all big sis. Angewomon attack big sis Alex with Celestial Arrow."

Angewomon attacked Alex as she grunted. **(Alex: 1500)**

"I'm sorry big sis, but I had too." Ace apologized.

"No Ace it's okay." Alex told him with a smile.

Ace nodded. "I end my turn."

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex called drawing, "My move!"

_'Just two more.'_ Ace thought.

"And I'll summon out Crystron Quan!"

The level 1 Tuner of her's appeared.

* * *

_Crystron Quan_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Special Summon 1 non-Tuner monster from your hand, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). You can only use this effect of "Crystron Quan" once per turn._

* * *

"Ok big..." Ace started before suddenly pausing. "Huh, really? But I... ok. I destroy Angewomon and make it the Draw Phase again."

Confused Alex watched as Ace's Synchro shattered, "Well since it's the Draw Phase again, I can draw another card."

_'What's his goal?'_ Yusaku thought curiously.

Alex drew before saying, "Okay appear the Circuit of Crystron!"

The Circuit appeared in place.

"A Link Summon?" Ace asked.

"The Summoning conditions are two monsters at least one is a Tuner!" Alex called as the two flew to the Bottom-Right, and Bottom-Left Arrows, "Link Summon! Link 2, Crystron Glassfiber!"

A humanoid drone looking like a blue gold like being appeared with 1500 attack points.

* * *

_Crystron Glassfiber_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Arrow: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2 monsters, including at least 1 Tuner_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Tuner from your hand or Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot activate its effects this turn. During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish this card; Special Summon 1 Tuner Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Synchro Summon.) You can only use each effect of "Crystron Needlefiber" once per turn._

* * *

Ace swallowed nervously seeing the monster.

"And next up I Pendulum Summon!" Alex called as Crystron Rion, and Smiger appeared ready.

* * *

_Crystron Rion_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

_Crystron Smiger_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"I'm about to take a lot of damage." Ace frowned.

"Now tune!" Alex called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

_Coral Dragon_

_Water Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Ace's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh no!"

"Now I activate her ability! I discard a card to destroy a card on your field. And my choice is your Scale 13 monster!" Alex called as Coral Dragon charged on at ZeedMillenniummon.

Ace cried out as his monster was destroyed.

"And I activate my face-down, Xyz Reborn!" Alex called.

* * *

_Xyz Reborn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"I revive an Xyz Monster, and make this card an Overlay Unit! Revive Doom Chimera Dragon!" Alex called as Terri's Number appeared again roaring. **(ORU: 1)**

**_"Stay calm Ace, you've almost won."_** said a small green worm.

Hearing that Yusaku looked curious,_ 'Are they sure he can't feel the pulses of the Cyberse...?'_

"Now Glassfiber, Coral Dragon, Doom Chimera Dragon attack!" Alex called as all three monsters charged in making 4900 battle damage.

The attacks hit Ace as he braced himself.

**(Ace: 19100)**

"1 set card. Your turn." Alex smiled.

* * *

**Ace: 19100**

**Stacy: 4000**

**Alex: 1500**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Terri: 4000**

**Kelly: 4000**

**Lilly: 4000**

* * *

Ace 5th Turn:

Ace drew his card only to pause. "I still need that one, but what can I Fuse?"

"Fuse?" Lilly asked hearing that.

Ace nodded. "I don't know what to summon but they say if I do I can win."

He looked over the Digimon Group after saying that. Suddenly Ace's eyes widened. "Huh? Really?"

"Ace?" Alex asked seeing that.

"I Fuse Lobomon with KendoGarurumon in order to Fusion Summon BeoWolfmon in attack mode." Ace said.

* * *

_BeoWolfmon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Cyberse/Fusion_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1900_

_"Lobomon" + "KendoGarurumon"  
Effects to be revealed._

* * *

"Nice." Lilly smiled.

Ace smiled. "That's it."

Lilly 1st Turn:

"Then it's my turn!" Lilly smiled drawing, "And to start this I'll summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!"

At that Sparkman appeared ready.

* * *

_Elemental HERO Sparkman_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

Ace smiled before pausing. "Wait a second... did I mess up?"

"Mess up?" Yusaku asked as Lilly activated Mask Change.

* * *

_Mask Change_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

Ace nodded before sighing. "You guys win."

"We haven't won yet." Lilly smiled gently, "Come Masked HERO Koga!"

* * *

_Masked HERO Koga_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1800_

_Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Ace nodded at that. Koga glowed. **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

Ace closed his eyes in defeat but had a smile on his face.

"Go!" Lilly cried as the four monsters charged in.

The attacks hit as Ace was knocked back.

**(Ace: 14200)**

"That's it big sis... finish me off." Ace said. "I know I lose this time."

Renamon hugged him from behind. Ace smiled.

Lilly smiled at the scene discarding a card for King Drasil to shatter, "Your turn Ace."

* * *

**Ace: 14200**

**Stacy: 4000**

**Alex: 1500**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Terri: 4000**

**Kelly: 4000**

**Lilly: 4000**

* * *

Ace 6th Turn:

Ace drew his card before closing his eyes. "I end my turn. I made a mistake and it cost me the duel, but I'll remember next time."

Dawn 1st Turn:

_Dawn drew, and called, "I activate Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss!"_

* * *

_Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"So now I'll sacrifice Barbar, and Farfa!" Dawn said as the two were discarded. "Demon Lord of the Abyss! The Contract of the Dark Abyss has been invoked! With these souls may they give you the power of judgement! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

Malacoda appeared readying his sword.

* * *

_Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2200_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

Ace smiled seeing the monster. "Hi uncle Malacoda."

Malacode smiled back as Barbar, and Farfa appeared for both to charge for 600 points of damage.

**(Ace: 13600)  
**

"Now all of them will attack!" Dawn called as their monsters charged at Ace.

**(Ace: 3500)**

"Then Mischief of the Time Goddess!" Dawn added.

* * *

_Mischief of the Time Goddess_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Skip 1 turn, to your turn's Battle Phase._

* * *

"Um... big sis?" Ace asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" all of them asked.

Ace looked down nervously. "After..."

They waited as they looked with smiles.

"After the duel." Ace said.

With that Dawn attacked again as their monsters finished Ace.

* * *

**Ace: 0000**

**Stacy: 4000**

**Alex: 1500**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Terri: 4000**

**Kelly: 4000**

**Lilly: 4000**

**Dawn, Stacy, Terri, Alex, Kelly, and Lilly wins the duel!**

* * *

As the monsters faded Ace blushed.

"Um... do you get stronger when you're protecting people?" Ace asked.

They all walked to him hugging him as Alex smiled, "Yes."

Ace looked happy. "Yay, that means I can protect Bruno, and Wendy, and my baby brother or sister, and Snow, and everybody else too."

Suddenly he turned bright red.

"And... Sandy."

All of the girls giggled at that as Yusaku walked over. Ace turned to him. "Sorry Mr. Yusaku, I don't know what the Cyberse Pulse is."

"Well I think I seen signs that you do feel pulses." Yusaku told him, "And that from seeing that duel, I can tell several things we can work on."

Ace nodded.

**_"Yusaku, are you familiar with the term Spirit Partner?"_ **asked a Gatomon.

"I heard that several people had the gift." Yusaku answered.

**_"It's like I told Ace before, every single Digimon is his Spirit Partner. Cyberse or not."_** Renamon told him.

Yusaku nodded before what appeared behind him was a blue, and white dragon looking cybernetic roaring.

"Is that your ace?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and one of my partners Firewall Dragon." Yusaku answered looking up at the Dragon, "And I have others as well several you might remember."

At that Decode Talker, Quantum Dragon, eXceed Dragon, Cyberse Magician, and a purple, and gold dragon all appeared.

"This is my Fusion Monster, Cyberse Clock Dragon." Yusaku introduced as the purple dragon growled softly, "And these two are my greatest monsters. Meet Accesscode Talker!"

At that a white, and black Code Talker appeared wielding a golden lance.

"And finally Firewall Dragon Darkfluid!" Yusaku added as a black, purple, and green lined dragon with brown armor, and purple eyes appeared roaring.

They looked at the monsters in surprise.

"Wow." Ace whispered.

"One day Ace you, and your Digimon spirits will be just as strong as these creatures." Yusaku told him, "And Extended is a part of it."

At that Extended Decode Talker which is a two sword wielding Decode Talker with yellow, and purple armor appeared behind Ace. Ace looked at the monster before closing his eyes and taking the card. "Then Mr. Yusaku... one day Extended Decode Talker and I will surpass you."

"Until then I'll train you." Yusaku said offering his hand for Ace to shake.

Ace smiled taking it. At that Yusaku activated his Duel Disk, "Ready for your first lesson?"

Ace blinked in surprise before nodding. "Yeah."

At that they activated their Duel Disks as their Code Talkers settled behind them.

"TIME TO DUEL!" the two declared.

* * *

**bopdog111: A whole training montage.**

**Ulrich362: True.**

**bopdog111: Ace had a fun time with his sisters didn't he?**

**Ulrich362: Looks like it to me. So what's next?**

**bopdog111: Lessons for Ace, and then Ai will show himself.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
